Stargate: Eltarian Chronicles
by anyabar1987
Summary: A trip through the Stargate to investigate strange radio transmissions leads to SG1 becoming aware of a powerful new or rather old Space Alliance. Stargate command is going to stop at nothing to discover out who they are and if they will help in the battle against the Goa'uld and later the Ori. What they discover will forever shift the balance of power. will it be in their favor?
1. Corinthum

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power rangers they are owned by Saban Brands and Stargate is owned by MGM. Super Sentai is owned by Toei and I am including it in my disclaimer because I will be incorporating some ideas from Sentai into this story.

AN: I have moved the city of Corinth from a futuristic alternate reality version of Power rangers' earth to another planet. The City of Corinth is now the original city of the world Corinthum and it was settled by a group of colonists 9,000 years ago that were onboard the city ship Corinth. I got this idea from re-watching Lost Galaxy and the two cities look quite a lot alike if you think about it.

* * *

General George Hammond touched a picture on his desk and closed his eyes. This day marked another day since the death of his granddaughter. He had been a big part of the girl's young life and he spent many days watching his younger granddaughters trying to recreate the bond he had had with the young girl. His finger glanced over her beautiful bronze hair and her soft doe brown eyes. The news had crippled him when he had learned of her death while on a visit overseas after her graduation.

Standing up he made sure his uniform was neat and that his appearance would not give away what a sorrowful day today was for the older General who just couldn't seem to find it in him to retire. SG1 kept him going and he had no doubt that the report they had for him would not disappoint him.

Going through the door to the briefing room his eyes cast towards Colonel O'Neill who was lounging in a chair at the table with his feet up on the table and his BDU's rumpled. If one didn't know Colonel O'Neill they would think he was lazy and insubordinate. He might be insubordinate however he was far from lazy he just preferred to throw around the lazy and dumb routine so people wouldn't ask too much of him.

Jonas Quinn who had recently filled the place of Dr. Daniel Jackson stood by the window that looked down at the stargate thoughtfully eating a banana. Jonas Quinn was a brilliant man who was exiled from his home world because of his willingness to make things right after his people caused the death of Dr. Jackson.

Teal'c who was a Jaffa sat across from O'Neill and if you didn't know him well you would think he was having a staring battle with the Colonel. In reality it was more probable that the Colonel was having a staring battle with the former first prime while the Jaffa sat in deep concentration of the upcoming briefing.

Major Dr. Samantha Carter stood by the white board trying to figure out some equation that had either been written by another scientist or putting final touches on a theory she was going to present. Her cropped hair frazzled around the edges led him to think that she was onto something big and had been working through their down time that had immediately followed their return through the stargate.

The General coughed into his hand and all four members of SG1 sprung to attention as they stood at their places at the table. After he had taken his seat at the head of the table they followed suit. "What do you have for me today?"

Colonel O'Neill rolled his eyes, "Well sir we have finally encountered a world that is equivalent to our level of technology or rather it was before they created a damn virus which nearly wiped them out!"

General Hammond nodded, "Are you positive that you are not infected."

Major Carter responded, "No Sir, it wasn't that kind of a virus."

"It sure wasn't," Colonel O'Neill responded, "the big nasty bug was a self-aware computer virus. It seems that all the people out there who could be our potential allies wipe themselves out with their own technology."

"You have to give them credit though." Jonas Quinn added in, "Even though they are at Earth's technology level they demonstrated that they were much more involved with their intergalactic community for lack of better terms despite not knowing the existence of the stargate or having reliable space flight technology accessible to them."

"You mean other than that honking big ship they called a city." Colonel O'Neill responded, "You know the one they said can't fly?"

"With that said it is doubtful that they would even know how to fly it even if it was able to fly." Jonas replied, "From what Dillon was able to tell us they have been on that world for 9,000 years."

The General leaned forward, "What did you find out about the planet itself?"

Major Carter organized her files, "The planet we have designated as P3Z-2X1 but we now know is referred to as Corinthum by the inhabitants. The address to the planet was on the ancient cartouche but not the Goa'uld. From MALP telemetry the planet appeared to be a barren wasteland we were originally going to categorize it and visit it at a later date as a potential colony world. However the MALP picked up a highly decayed radio transmission. It was undecipherable but held interest so we went through to investigate."

General Hammond looked down at his copy of the report, "Did these inhabitants know anything of the Goa'uld?"

"They did not General Hammond." Teal'c replied with a nod of his head

"In fact, Sir, if I could hazard a guess I would say with all probability that the Ancients may have been behind their relocation." Major Carter nodded her head.

"Now that's a big surprise. The Goa'uld enslaved us and the Asguard meddled so why not have the Ancients interfere as well? We know that they were here, we have even thawed one out of the ice." Colonel O'Neill threw his arms up as he exclaimed.

"Sir, Ayiana was millions of years old we don't even know if the Ancients had contact with humans or not." Jonas replied, "The people of Corinthum claim to have been transported to their world well during Ra's reign here on Earth."

General Hammond looked back down at the report, "Tell me more about this young woman you encountered first off."

Colonel O'Neill leaned back in his chair and laughed, "Good Ole Tenaya, she was an interesting one. For a blind girl she had a lot of spunk and put us in our place a time or two."

Major Carter shook her head, "Correction she put you in your place a time or two."

"I found her interesting; she was able to put a lot into perspective for me." Jonas smiled, "Of Course her brother seemed to hate me."

"I do not think that Dillon trusted any of us." Teal'c responded

"How did you come about meeting this Tenaya?" General Hammond asked as he looked around at the team in front of him.

Jonas nodded, "we had arrived to the planet and the Colonel was making his jokes about barren wastelands and how we always find trouble on them. I heard screaming and yelling. I ran over the side of the dunes to find a group of about ten people dressed in tattered clothing beating up a young woman.

CORINTHUMSG1

Jonas came through the stargate and looked around, "You are sure that this planet was on the ancient cartouche? I was under the impression that all other worlds that were of Ancient origin had some sort of artificial structures that served various purposes near the gate.

Major Samantha Carter nodded as she checked the MALP, "We have found other ancient worlds that were desolate but what is interesting is that the MALP indicated that there is some form of a radio transmission on this planet however it couldn't decipher what it was the signal was so far degraded."

"None of the other Ancient worlds have ever had anything resembling your radio frequencies." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly so we need to find out why this planet is different from other abandoned Ancient worlds." Sam explained to the team.

Jonas turned around as they were discussing the radio signal, "Do you hear that?"

Jack looked at the team's nerd, "Hear what?" but then he quickly started to run over a nearby sand dune that revealed a wall of cliffs behind them. At the base of the cliffs were a motley gang of people fighting.

Teal'c aimed his staff weapon just past the fighters and hit the dirt causing an explosion that forced the group to stop what they were doing and cower in fear.

"What do you people think you are doing?" Jack protested as they started to move in towards what they were fighting over

A person turned to face them, "Get your own! She has food and we will have it!"

Jack sized the person up. They were wearing an outfit of tattered rags that were literally tied together by the threads it was made up of. All the people seemed much uncivilized however he could now see the girl on the ground was wearing nicer clothes and aside from newly formed cuts and bruises seemed healthier.

Sam quickly set her pack down, "If you stop fighting we can give you some food, surely she doesn't have anything for you."

"You have food!" another looked eagerly towards them

Jonas nodded, "yes we have food but you can't attack us."

"Please we only want to feed our children and she wouldn't give us the food that she normally gives us." Another one of the attackers responded

Jonas quickly began handing out rations to the people, "we don't have much with us. But what we have we will share."

Sam moved closer to the girl laying on the ground and lifted her up so that she was standing next to her leaning on Sam. After the group had each received some of the rations that they had brought along Teal'c took the girl from Sam and they carried her back towards the stargate.

As Teal'c walked along the girl regained consciousness and began to kick and scream. "Let me go, I don't have anything for you today. Our supplies are very low!"

"Oh for crying out loud we don't want anything from you!" Jack rolled his eyes as he stood next to the girl, "We just rescued you from those people although we will probably regret it later."

Jonas held out his canteen to the girl, "Do you want something to drink?"

Teal'c set the girl down and she reached out in the general direction of Jonas' voice and fumbled around looking for the canteen.

Sam noticed this and quickly came over to the girl and shined a light towards the girls eyes, "Are you alright?"

The girl shook her head, "I am blind and as far as I know I have always been blind. You can take that light away from my eyes. I have photo sensitivity due to my blindness."

Sam shut the light off, "what do you mean as far as you know?"

"I had my memory scrubbed two years ago when I was captured by Venjix. Any remnants of my memory files were unable to be retrieved." The girl explained as she finally reached for the canteen and guided the bottle to her lips, "You can call me Tenaya though."

Sam looked at Tenaya, "How do you go about having your memory scrubbed?"

"I don't know the exact process, but our enemy which we have deactivated erased mine and my brother's memories. It isn't a common practice however Venjix was able to do it as part of his hybrid experiments."

Jack looked around nervously, "Who is this Venjix?"

"Venjix was a computer virus that was created as a probable theory on how we could create a defense shield that could be used to protect our world from any possible invaders. The virus mutated and took over our entire world and even contracted with the enemies that we were trying to keep out. Luckily they never attacked and were kept at bay by our allies." Tenaya explained

Jack nodded and looked at the girl, "Alright Tenaya, why were you being attacked by those people."

"My brother and I are relief workers from the only surviving city. I was supposed to stay with the car while my brother went looking for more supplies. I heard what sounded like a child crying so I ventured away from the car. I was then attacked by those people who don't understand that we can't carry an unlimited amount of food in our trunk." Tenaya explained but then panicked, "My brother! I need to get back before he returns, he worries about me so much!"

Tenaya lunged to her feet but stumbled back down from the pain that came from her injuries.

Jonas grabbed her, "we can take you back to your brother, can you help us?"

Jack shook his head, "She is blind how can she help us?"

Tenaya crossed her arms and pouted, "I do have a sense of direction and if you can just get me back to the cliffs where I was being attacked I can point you in the direction that I came from."

Teal'c helped Tenaya to her feet and guided her back over the sand dunes towards the cliffs where they had found her. At the cliffs Tenaya spun around slowly before panicking, "The Sun has already set!"

"The Sun has only just recently set," Teal'c informed Tenaya.

Tenaya shook her head, "No we need to get out of here now, it isn't safe after dark, those raiders that attacked me were brazen. Most do not come out till after dark and when they do anything goes, there are no rules." Tenaya looked around, "which way did the sun just set? I walked towards the sun to get where I was attacked. My car should be on the other side of the dunes, it will be tight but we should be safe there for the night. The nomads don't try to get into anything that is locked."

Jonas pointed them in the direction Tenaya announced that she had come from so they started walking towards the sand dune.

Crossing over the sand dune Jack made out the shape that rested at the bottom of the dune. "Carter is that what I think it is?"

Sam gazed at the shape and nodded her head, "it certainly does look like a car."

"If you tell me that we have somehow wound up in some weird future I am going to seriously hurt you." Jack shook his head.

"There was no solar activity of any significant magnitude that would have affected the star gate." Sam shook her head before turning to Tenaya, "can you tell us what planet we are on?"

Tenaya twisted her face up with a confused look on her face, "You are on Corinthum of course, are you sure you are all alright?"

"Yes we are alright. We were just checking because no other planet we have traveled to have had cars like what you and your brother own." Jonas explained

Tenaya looked at each of them even though she couldn't see them, "You come from another planet?"

Sam nodded, "Yes we come from Earth, you might know of us as Tau'ri."

"I know of Earth, not as much as some of my friends but I know enough. I know that Earth is held in regards as the mother world which we came from." Tenaya nodded as they stood on the edge of the sand dunes.

Teal'c caught sight of a figure moving towards them from the other side of the dune. The person saw them standing there and began to run to the car. When he saw that the car was empty he yelled out Tenaya's name in panic.

Tenaya called out, "Dillon, I am here."

Dillon ran up the bank and took his sister by her arms, "Tenaya I told you to stay in the car!"

Jonas stepped forward, "we saved your sister, she had been taken by some raiders as she called them."

Dillon looked them over and cursed under his breath, "You aren't raiders yourselves are you?"

Tenaya placed a hand on Dillon's shoulder, "they come from the Mother world, they are from Earth."

Dillon shook his head in shock, "How the hell did you get here from Earth? Space traffic has been on hold since the Venjix virus over took us."

"We came by the stargate." Sam tried to explain, "It is this large circular device and it can connect to any world that may have a stargate on it."

Dillon shook his head, "you will have to explain this to the Colonel and the leaders of the city. I don't know if I could even begin to understand it." He then looked at his sister, "And you need to get looked at, some of your injuries are troubling."

"I am fine, Dillon, don't make a big fuss over me. I don't like it." Tenaya shook her head

"It is my job as your big brother to watch over you. This isn't the world we grew up knowing and it can be dangerous and unforgiving to people as special as you." Dillon shook his head before addressing the group, "It will be a tight fit but we should be able to fit in our car for the drive back to Corinth. If we leave now we should be there by sun up."

Getting to the car Dillon instructed that SG1 climb into the back and attempt to make them somewhat comfortable however Tenaya climbed in after three people had made their way into the backseat, "You can sit next to me Jonas, there is enough room up front for one person."

"Tenaya, they can all fit in the back." Dillon nodded

"I insist that someone sit here next to me." Tenaya frowned, "I will sit next to you and they can sit next to the door."

Dillon nodded and climbed into the driver's seat.

Tenaya closed her eyes, "will you tell us more about Earth? All we have are fairy tales that are thousands' of years old."

Sam leaned forward, "What do you know about Earth? Do you know how your people got here?"

Jack shook his head, "Carter it is obvious they were brought here by the Goa'uld!"

Sam shook her head, "No sir it is not exactly probable. If this was a Goa'uld world then the address would appear on the Goa'uld cartouches but this doesn't it only appears on the ancient cartouche."

"Major Carter is indeed correct. This world is far from any known Goa'uld controlled space." Teal'c added in.

Tenaya tilted her head, "I know that Earth is our mother world and that the Eltarians brought us here almost 9,000 years ago. But other than that I don't know too much."

Jonas nodded his head, "Do you know how these Eltarians brought your people here?"

Dillon spoke up, "We came here in the great ship that we named this world after. Nine Thousand years ago the Eltarians sent to Earth a great domed ship and selected people from all over the world to travel on it. We called the ship Corinth and the city that existed in the ship still lives on today and was even our safe haven during the war. Nowadays we called it the domed city of Corinth but the existence is the same."

Just as the sun began to peak over the hills Dillon drove the car over a dune that allowed them to see the early morning light glint over the dome.

Jonas shook his head and smiled, "it is amazing!"

"That thing is a ship?" Jack asked as he leaned forward

Tenaya nodded her head, "Corinth is capable of being sealed and environmentally pressurized. If you enter the underground compartments under the city you will find the engine cores."

Dillon nodded as well, "although the engine cores have been stripped down and now function as a prison. However before that was done it was determined long ago that the ship would never fly again. The cells of the engines were only meant to make one journey and that was to get us from Earth to here."

Dillon pushed the car onward towards the dome and the open gates that no longer needed to be closed although they were guarded in order to keep an eye out for any nomads or raiders who might mean Corinth harm.

Tenaya looked towards her brother, "Are we going to the school or the garage?"

"I am taking you right to the garage. It is still early so I hope Dr. K and Ziggy are still there. If not I will go to the school and bring them back." Dillon replied as they drove down the street inside the city walls.

SG1 noted how normal this city looked even by earth standards. The city was well maintained and every now and then there were cars parked on the curb outside of residences. Some things were off compared to a city on Earth but most things lined up with an uncanny similarity right down to early morning joggers jogging with their dogs down the sidewalks.

Dillon turned the car into an ally and then into a large open building which aside from additional features in the building it looked like it served as a garage complete with all the tools needed to repair cars of various sizes. There were two other cars and a motor cycle lined up facing another door in the garage.

Dillon spoke to Tenaya, "Scott, Flynn and Summer are all here so I am guessing that Gem and Gemma are as well."

"It has been a while since we were all together." Tenaya smiled before addressing Jonas and the rest of SG1, "lately it is usually just Summer around here. Flynn is in charge of rebuilding our computer network while Scott, Gem and Gemma are a part of our premier military group known as Eagle squadron."

Twin doors slid apart at the sound of their arrival and a girl who couldn't be out of her late teens walked through the doors wearing a lab coat. SG1 had to wonder if this was Summer or Gemma. They never expected Dillon to climb out of the car and address the person as Dr. K.

Tenaya groaned as she slid across the seat that was vacated by her brother and felt her way over to the two of them.

"I was surprised to hear you drive in. I was told you had been receiving the relief supplies that have been sent out to you." The person explained with authority in her voice. "What happened to you Tenaya?"

Dillon shrugged, "She had a run in with some nomadic raiders yesterday. This group of soldiers rescued her." Dillon pointed to SG1 as they took the cue to climb out of the car, "I brought them back to the city because their story needs to be heard by the leadership committee. Do you think that can be arranged Doc?"

"First I need to check them out. You know all visitors to the city need to be checked out. All we need is for Venjix to be hiding in some hybrid." Dr. K clicked her tongue as she reached for a scanner on a table behind her.

The girl approached them, "I see it in your eyes that you are confused about who I might be. I am Dr. K and yes I am a real doctor. I need to scan you to make sure you are not hybrids here to take over the city." She held out a scanner and scanned each member of SG1 but evidently nothing in their bodies made her scanner go off. "Apparently you all are human or at least organic. The scanner is confused about you." She pointed to Teal'c, "but none the less you don't have any mechanical parts."

Dr. K turned towards Tenaya, "You need to get into the lab so that I can have a look at you." Dr. K took Tenaya's arm and led her into the large adjacent room.

Dillon stood with them and crossed his arms. A few minutes later there was noise above their heads as a person came down the metal cat walk that lined the walls of the second story. A woman with bronze hair came down the stairs and took Dillon's hand.

"Hi I am Summer, I heard some commotion out here so I came down to check it out."

Jack stepped forward and made the introductions, "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Samantha Carter, the big guy is Teal'c and then there is Jonas." Each member of them team acknowledged Summer and Dillon as they were introduced.

"They claim to have come from Earth." Dillon replied to Summer, "I don't know if I should believe it or not. No one has ever met anyone from Earth.

"I have but only once." Summer said looking at Dillon before smiling, "A few years before the virus my parents took me on a vacation to KO-35. There are a few people from Earth living on that planet; most of them serve with the rangers. I got to meet one but only because my parents viewed her as successful. They treat rangers differently on KO-35; they are public members of their military there is no greater title than to earn the title of ranger."

"How come you never told me before about your off world vacations?" Dillon asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I never said anything and you never asked. I don't like flaunting my former wealth around." Summer shrugged.

"This KO-35 how far from here is it?" Sam asked curiously wanting to know if she could figure out if they could find this planet and the reported people from Earth.

"I don't know the distance, I only know it took about a week but our cruiser that was rented for us didn't move at top speeds, speeds reserved for military craft." Summer shrugged, "I do know that GSA space is quite vast and is only interrupted by the Onyxian sector where it is reported all that is evil lives. And that Earth is on the edge of GSA space."

Jonas tilted his head, "What is the GSA?"

A man wearing red came down the stairs, "GSA is the Galactic Space Alliance and all worlds that make up the GSA call themselves by another name, our military on Corinthum is Corinthum Space Alliance even though we technically aren't in space yet we still participate in the program."

Summer nodded, "That is Scott Truman and what he said pretty much explains it all, he is Colonel Truman's son by the way."

A man dressed in blue came out of a room that was off the balcony and to SG1's surprise spoke in what sounded like a Scottish accent. "What is this entire Ruckus out here?"

"We have visitors Flynn." Scott said with a glance in their direction.

"Well visitors are good; we don't get many of those anymore." Flynn said as he joined the rest of them on the main floor. "Does anyone want a smoothie?"

Two people of Asian descent came running in the side door and the girl kissed Flynn on the cheek before addressing Flynn, "Can we have…"

"A smoothie please?" The boy finished for the girl.

Scott smirked, "Meet the boom twins Gem and Gemma. They are actually quite brilliant and some of the best fighters I have on Eagle Squadron despite their childish tendencies."

Gem held out his hand, "Nice to…"

"Meet you!" Gemma finished for her brother, "If you are new here…"

"Welcome to Corinth!" Gem said finishing the next sentence for his sister.

Dr. K called out, "Gem, Gemma could you help me with something?"

Gem and Gemma ran into the lab area with a high five to each other.

Jonas shook his head, "well that was…" Jonas couldn't think of a word that seemed appropriate.

"Down right strange?" Jack replied

A boy in green came out of the lab, "Don't worry you get used to it. They aren't as strange as some things we have seen around here."

Summer shook her head as she threw a box of rags at the boy, "That is Ziggy and he is just leaving, it is his turn to wash the laundry."

"Uh no I believe it is your turn Summer!" Ziggy said as he picked up the box that he had fumbled to catch.

Summer slit her eyes and glared, "No Ziggy it is your turn."

"Ok I get the drift. Dillon is here and you want to spend time with him!" Ziggy made a quick exit as he took the laundry and gathered up anything else that was laying around.

"Are you all making nice?" Tenaya asked as she made a return back out the garage with Dr. K, Gem and Gemma.

Dr. K looked at Dillon, "I just told your sister this but you need to avoid fights. It is especially crucial that you follow my instructions. Tenaya was very lucky this time, her injuries could have been so much worse and worse you could have been further out in the wastelands!"

Dillon seemed to cower from Dr. K but stayed silent as he took a protective stand next to Tenaya and regarded SG1 with his original mild disdain.

Gem started to explain, "We have been in contact with Colonel Truman …"

"And he is waiting to meet with you." Gemma finished

Scott nodded, "Where does my dad want to meet with them?"

Gemma started, "City…"

"Hall!" Gem finished

Flynn handed the twins smoothies before grabbing a set of keys, "I will drive."

Tenaya broke from her brother and felt her way to the blue hummer like vehicle and climbed into the passenger side. "I am riding with Flynn!" She smiled with a look of Mischief as she strapped herself in.

Flynn opened the back door to reveal two rows of seats that faced each other, "You can ride along." He said as he acknowledged SG1.

SG1 climbed in and Flynn crossed his arms, "This isn't Dillon's Fury you need to harness up when riding in a car in Corinth!"

Everyone reached for the harnesses attached to their seat and Jack looked at the straps, "A little over kill don't you think?"

"Four point harnesses are the minimum requirement here on Corinthum." Scott said as he opened the driver's door of his car with Summer climbing into his passenger seat while Dillon took Gem and Gemma in his car.

Tenaya glanced back, "what kind of harnesses do you use on Earth?"

Jack grinned even though he knew she couldn't see him but Sam quickly intervened, "Most cars use a three point belt that we call a seatbelt, although some racecar drivers wear up to a six point harness."

Jonas turned to look towards Flynn, "So is there a reason why your accent is different than the rest of your friends?"

Flynn started his vehicle and nodded, "Corinth is a very diverse city as a result of the evacuations from all over our world. We have many different ethnic groups that were brought into this city."

SG1 soon learned that driving was much different than it was on Earth. Although not as extreme as the driving Dillon had done coming through the wastelands it was still a much rougher ride than if they had been driving down a street on Earth. There didn't seem to be as many stop signs although people were courteous of everyone else driving on the street and of pedestrians.

They pulled into a parking lot where a well-built man stood on the curb in a grey uniform. Scott walked up to the man and saluted him before turning to everyone else, "May I introduce Colonel Mason Truman the highest ranking surviving member of the CSA and as such the Commander of the Corinth City Defense force otherwise known as the CCD."

Jack stepped forward, "Colonel Jack O'Neill of Earth and may I introduce Major Dr. Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Why don't we step into the council hall and we can discuss matters of your unexpected but not unwelcome visit to our city." Colonel Truman replied as he showed them inside to a room with a long meeting table inside.

"I apologize for the arrangements of our meeting place." Colonel Truman explained as they came inside, "Our command headquarters was destroyed in Venjix' final attack on our city and we don't yet have a formal meeting place to replace that. We have had other priorities."

"I understand." Jack nodded, "we have seen some alternative arrangements made on other worlds that we have visited."

"So you are really from Earth?" Colonel Truman asked

"Indeed we are." Teal'c nodded his head

"And how is it that you got here?" Colonel Truman asked in awe.

"We traveled through a device that we know of as a Stargate." Sam started to explain, "It is a huge ring that has different constellations engraved on the rim of the gate. When the gate is activated by entering a set of coordinates it connects to a gate that is on another planet."

"That is amazing and we have one of these gates here on Corinthum?" Colonel Truman enquired.

"Yes it is out in what you call the wastelands a couple of hours near some cliffs" Jonas said pointing in the direction he thought it was in.

Dillon shook his head, "We were out by Guiled Ridge which is in that direction." Dillon pointed in the opposite direction.

"What he said." Jack nodded

Colonel Truman shook his head, "It must have been buried under Ridge city."

"Well there wasn't any city there it was just sand and more sand." Jack shook his head

"When Venjix attacked he destroyed entire cities." The Colonel responded, "Tenaya do you know if Venjix knew anything of this stargate?"

Tenaya shook her head, "I don't recall anything ever having been said but I also can't recall the last couple of months of my forced servitude to the virus. If it was uncovered by Venjix chances are it was most likely by accident. If we had no knowledge of such a device then he wouldn't either."

"How come he didn't destroy this stargate alongside the city then?" Dillon asked leaning forward

Sam shook her head, "Chances are he wasn't able to. There are very few things that can destroy a stargate. It is made of a very heavy element we call Naquadah."

"Well whoever designed this stargate must have been very powerful." Colonel Truman nodded his head.

"We believe they were constructed by a race of beings that we believe were called the Ancients. We came here hoping to find some clue to these ancients as this world was in a list given to us created by that race." Sam explained

"We do not know of a race known as the Ancients." Scott shook his head.

Jonas tilted his head, "Is there anywhere on this world or even this ship that might have some ancient form of writing that I could have a look at?"

Colonel Truman shook his head, "I personally toured this location when we looked at sealing ourselves in here to wait out the virus and there is none of that. Our legends tell that this world was chosen for us and this ship was made with our people in mind. All instructions are written in a language that we have used at different points in our history. Most people today can even still read and write the dialogue." Colonel Truman handed a large book over to them, "this is everything that is written on any control panel in this structure. You can feel free to take a look at it. I have another copy so spend as much time as you need looking over the book. I don't know if you will find anything interesting though."

Jonas flipped through the book and nodded, "Would you mind if I took this back to Earth?"

"No be my guest, we want to be as helpful as possible. It has been a dream of many of ours to one day interact with the people of Earth." Colonel Truman nodded as Jonas put the book in his side bag. "Tell me more about this stargate is travel completely safe, are all worlds friendly?"

"Many of the worlds that have stargates are ruled by a race known as the Goa'uld." Teal'c replied flatly.

"Scott sat upright, "What are the Goa'uld? Are they a peaceful race?"

"Like hell they are a peaceful race. They are parasitic aliens who take human's as hosts and then rule over entire worlds pretending to be Gods," Jack shook his head

Summer covered he mouth in horror, "Could they come here?"

"Indeed they could if they ever got wind of your advanced civilization. They have tried to attack Earth numerous times and even ruled Earth for many centuries." Teal'c replied

"Is there anything we can do to protect ourselves? I think in the future the stargate might be an interesting way to explore our galaxy. But at this time I do not believe we could spare the resources that would be required to defend our world."

"You could bury your stargate but that wouldn't stop an air attack." Sam described, "However we were told that you have allies who protect your space from enemy attack so that may help somewhat."

"Your planet is also far from Goa'uld space so it would take many years to get here" Teal'c responded

"Then it is settled, we will bury our gate until we are more able to defend ourselves." Colonel Truman nodded, "Is there a way that we could get in touch with you if and when we unbury the gate?"

Sam copied down the coordinates to dial Earth on a piece of paper alongside the point of origin for Corinthum. "When you are ready please do not send anyone through to our gate. We have an impenetrable shield that covers the stargate when we are not using it. Send us a radio message and we will come through your gate and make contact with you."

Colonel Truman took the paper and folded it up, "I will place this in my personal vault. I will not let anyone have it until we are ready to make contact."

CorithumSG1

General Hammond nodded his head, "So they decided to bury their gate."

"Yes but they seemed hopeful that they will be able to reopen it sometime in the near future." Sam responded.

"I found it hinky that they didn't want too much from us." Jack responded shaking his head.

Jonas shook his head, "I don't think it was suspicious at all. They are a proud people who have just won a war against technology. They acknowledged their mistakes, they seem to have the natural resources needed to keep on surviving and they already have space allies who appear to be rather powerful."

"I would like to investigate more into these allies. Maybe they will be able to help us out." General Hammond enquired, "I am also curious to find out more about these people from Earth you learned about that live on the world they know of as KO-35."

"I am already extrapolating potential locations of this world. We don't know what their spaceflight capabilities are so it could be anywhere really." Sam responded as she pointed to her work on the white board which was an incomplete equation.

* * *

AN: I know this story leaves a lot of unanswered questions but it is just the first chapter to a much larger story which is a long time in the making. I have had bits and pieces to this story for several years now and I knew I wanted to do a story like this but as I said before I started rewatching Lost Galaxy. I couldn't stand that season before but suddenly with the vision of Corinth it started to fall into place.

I have shifted the timeline quite a bit on the Power Rangers side of the story but Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis which will be implied in future stories is fairly canon. As all the pieces will fall into place eventually I cannot promise when the next chapter will be out. I hope that the pieces for it will fall into place rather quickly.

What is going to happen though is now the SGC is aware of another intergalactic alliance and they are going to scramble to look for it; future chapters will demonstrate this fact. Little does the SGC know is that the answers lie inside their own organization and that the answers are at their fingertips.

Here are some changes to expect from the rangers side of the story: the timeline has been shifted three years earlier so that the rangers debuted in 1990. Countdown took place in 1995. SPD happens concurrent with the rest of PR timeline. Corinth is obviously on another planet and Terra Venture has not left Earth yet. PR characters will be mostly true to their original identities up till Samurai and from there I will be taking a creative license. If you are not familiar with Sentai series that were not adapted you might want to at least be familiar with their suit designs as some of them will be making an appearance. The planet of Onyx will be in a sector known as the Onyxian sector and Zordon's wave did not touch there in fact Zordon's wave only purged the evil that was actively attacking during Countdown and it wasn't meant to stop the war only slow it down and allow more rangers to be active in fighting future battles.

This brings me to my mention of the GSA. I know that in the show the GSA was an Earth based military that was in charge of Terra Venture. For the purposes of this story the GSA is the intergalactic alliance that is made up of all races aligned with the Eltarians, inside the GSA are smaller independent militaries such as the Kerovian Space Alliance (KSA) the Triforian Space Alliance (TSA) the Aquitian Space Alliance (ASA) etc.


	2. Under their Noses

AN: the purpose of this chapter is just to introduce the fact that while the SGC doesn't know much about the GSA. It is possible that several people who are close to them and or influence their daily lives might know more than thought possible. I would like to thank Time Force Red for their character suggestions. If you review and tell me a character you would like to see interact with the SGC in some fashion I may be able to get them introduced in some fashion.

* * *

Dana walked down the corridor of the SGC only to be grabbed by the arm of a passing soldier who pulled her into a corner blocked from the security cameras.

"They are onto us, we need to be careful." The soldier whispered

"I know I had the dream last night." Dana rolled her eyes, "we aren't supposed to know each other so you should keep your distance!"

"Someone has to look out for you civilians around here!" the soldier shook his head

"I think we have been doing just fine considering that they found out by finding Corinthum of all places." Dana shook her head before pulling away as she heard approaching footsteps.

"Dr. Grayson do you have a minute?" a man asked as Dana turned to walk away.

"Yes, how can I help you Jonas?" Dana asked as she fell into stride

"Well it is quite a silly thing actually." Jonas laughed, "I cut my hand looking through some translation materials for my latest project so I was on my way to the infirmary to get it bandaged."

Dana took a look at Jonas' hand and shook her head, "Come on I can get this cleaned up right away."

"I was just going to go right to the infirmary when I saw that it looked like you were having difficulties and thought I could save you from your encounter with that soldier." Jonas said looking sheepish at his confession.

"It was nothing Captain Myers is arrogant and I accidently brushed shoulders with him so he was having words with me about getting in his way." Dana laughed as she led the way into the infirmary.

Jonas sat on a cot and held out his hand as Dana treated his wound, "I have actually been curious for some time now. Most of the doctors here are military personnel but you are a civilian?"

Dana wiped Jonas' hand with antiseptic and laughed, "My husband is in the air force however he is stationed elsewhere on this base. My father was in the military and I grew up in a high security facility as a result. So I was recruited because I already had the security clearance and I am a highly skilled physician as well as I live on base. I suppose it would be a waste of my talents not to use a resource they have at their fingertips"

Jonas winced as the antiseptic stung at his cut, "I guess you are correct but it must be interesting to be a civilian and have a higher security clearance than your husband."

Dana placed a bandaged over the cut, "It does get tedious sometimes but we have grown to accept that this is what life is like for the time that he is stationed here."

PRSG1

Teal'c walked into the gym to find a female Airman dominating the workout mats. She had one of the training staffs in her hands and she was wielding it like a true Jaffa. This marked the first time he had ever seen a member of the SGC use a staff correctly. Suddenly she dropped the staff and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Teal'c met her gaze but grabbed a second staff and stepped onto the mat and the airman quickly accepted the challenge of sparring with him.

"You are very skilled with the staff." Teal'c asked as he blocked her well-intended blow.

"It isn't too different from using a long bo. I have trained in various forms of martial arts my entire life. When I was sent here after enlisting, I fell in love with the similarities between this tool and my training bo." The Airman explained as she moved across the mat planning her next move.

"Your center of balance is excellent you had an excellent teacher. I have not encountered such skill in my days here with the Tau'ri up until now." Teal'c inclined his head as he moved in to attack

"My balance comes not from my training so much as it does from my love of surfing. Growing up if I wasn't training I was surfing." The airman replied with a smirk as she moved in and nearly succeeded in disarming Teal'c.

Teal'c repositioned and disarmed her instead. "You are a formidable warrior I will make sure to inform the General of your skill."

"Thanks, I think." The airman shrugged, "You can call me Tori if you like, officially I am Airman Victoria Hanson however I cringe whenever anyone calls me Victoria."

"I am Teal'c and Airman Hanson will suffice." Teal'c inclined his head

"I guess but on the sparring mats that can be a mouthful to say." Tori smiled as she bowed politely to Teal'c with perfect form before putting her staff back on the rack.

PRSG1

Jack sat in Carter's chair and spun around while playing catch with a random ball he had found on her desk, "what do you think of Captain Myers?"

Sam glared at him, "You can't be serious is wanting to take that marine on a mission with us?"

"What he is a good officer with a good record when it comes to off world assignments!" Jack protested as he looked at his second in command as she set her experiment aside.

"I can tell you that his off world record might be clean but his on base record isn't. He is a jar head in all the definitions if only he were a Marine." Sam shook her head, "He especially likes to go after female officers especially if they are blonde!"

"Oh so he has gone after you then has he Carter?" Jack asked teasing Sam.

"He hasn't gotten to me yet because I don't leave myself open around him however Jonas came across him harassing Dr. Grayson last week and I have heard he was getting in the face of some enlisted personnel recently, including a young woman Teal'c would like to use in an upcoming mission with the Free Jaffa." Sam said, "I really don't think we need to cause a diplomatic incident with Captain Myers. He can keep guarding the gate on deserted worlds with an all-male team. "

"Yes that Airman that Teal'c has taken a shine to. Apparently she can nearly best him with a staff weapon. I would like to know how that is possible even the best officers can't do that." Jack shook his head.

"The General had me pull her file when Teal'c made that recommendation." Sam replied as she leaned against her desk. "Apparently Airman Victoria Hanson has spent her entire life either surfing or training in martial arts and that combination as given her quite the advantage over other people with similar training."

"Well with that background it is a shame that she isn't a full Officer otherwise she might have had a shot at being on SG1. We could use another combatant at times." Jack shook his head

There was a knock at the doorway into the lab and a man was standing there with a thick manila folder and a computer disk. "Major Carter?"

Sam looked over at the door and beckoned for the man to come in, "that's me."

"I am Dr. William Cranston and I have those calculations you wanted." The man introduced himself as he handed the information over to Sam.

"Ah yes you are the person who took over Dr. Emmer's position." Sam nodded, "Thanks I have been looking for this."

"I found it on my desk. I believe Dr. Emmer had started to work on it but didn't get to finish before he transferred. I hope my calculations are what you were looking for."

Sam looked through the file and nodded, "this is phenomenal!" Sam nodded her head and she sat the file down. "I know this might be a bit odd but I like to get to know all the scientists who work under me and I have some time off coming up. Would you like to join me for a coffee at the local café?"

"I guess I can spare the time. I don't have much of a workload since I started yesterday. But please call me Billy." Billy said with a nod as he left the office, "let me just go get my coat."

Sam turned to Jack, "That guy is a true genius. I am surprised he wasn't recruited a while ago."

Jack picked up the file and glanced through the pages as he nodded at each page before shutting the file, "Are you sure because it looks like gibberish to me."

Sam shook her head and went to go meet up with Dr. Cranston.

SG1PR

Sam sat at the base café and sipped her coffee as she talked casually with Billy as he insisted she call him. They talked about their accomplishments in their work.

"I am curious why you weren't recruited ages ago for this project. Your work is pure genius." Sam said shaking her head.

"Well honestly I wasn't interested up until recently. It was my time coming back from a recent sabbatical in Italy that I decided working as a nerd for the military was actually something beneficial to me. I have always been more invested in my own interests and haven't even published much in the way of papers."

Sam let out a laugh, "did you just call yourself a nerd?"

"I guess I did. I grew up being called that and I guess I always found it true for some reason. In fact most of the way through high school I barely spoke what people define as English. Only my best friends could translate what I said to them and that is because we were so close we didn't need words to understand each other." Billy laughed

"Billy!" a voice called out from across the café's sitting area and Sam found herself turning as were many of the other patrons.

Billy smiled and pulled another seat over to the table, "Sam I hope you don't mind."

Sam shook her head slightly confused at what was happening until a very familiar face sat down between them.

Billy did the introduction although Sam was sure she wouldn't have needed it, "Major Carter this is Kira Ford."

Kira held out her hand and shook Sam's hand, "It is an honor to meet a friend of Billy's!" Kira said enthusiastically.

Sam smirked into her hand before saying while trying not to be rude, "What are you doing here?"

"I am playing a benefit concert this weekend here at the base for families who have been split by the war. I am also going to be giving dance lessons to some of the base children." Kira explained

"No, I meant here at this café?" Sam tried to be tactful but she was very curious.

"Well that is a bit of a long story. I found out the other day that Billy had just taken a position here. So I asked if I could stay with him instead of staying in a lonely Hotel." I was out for a walk when I saw him sitting here." Kira smiled

"How do you know Kira Ford?" Sam enquired of the new scientist.

"That is a bit of a long story as well. Basically one of her high school science teachers was one of my best friends and as such I guest lectured at her paleontology club meetings a few times. Kira and I have kept in touch." Billy explained

Sam allowed her jaw to drop, "Paleontology club? That isn't something you hear a pop star participating in often."

"I am not quite your typical pop star. I move to a beat of my own and I am not afraid to get my hands dirty." Kira nodded with a smile.

Sam reached into her bag, "I hate to ask you this but my God Daughter is one of your biggest fans and she would kill me if she knew I had met you and didn't get your autograph."

Kira laughed, "I guess I can sign something for her." Kira then hesitated and instead handed Billy the paper, "Billy could you give her your address? I would love to meet her in person if she wants." Kira turned back to Sam, "Major Carter it was an honor to meet you and I hope you and your God Daughter will stop by."

Sam shook Kira's hand, "Her name is Cassie by the way. Oh and just so you know she doesn't have any family deployed overseas although her Mother does work at the academy hospital."

"It doesn't matter to me, I am sure it is hard enough being raised on a military base and not knowing if your family will be sent off." Kira said seriously with the upmost respect.

Sam nodded, "When should I bring her by?"

Billy looked at Kira, "Seven o'clock sound good?"

Kira nodded, "that sounds perfect I should be back at your place by then."

Sam nodded, "I believe that works for Cassie as well." Sam looked at her watch, "I however need to be getting back to the lab."

Billy stood to follow, "I should get back as well, who knows someone may have some work for me."

"I should be getting back before my manager has an aneurism." Kira laughed as she stood up and walked off to be followed by two military escorts.

PRSG1

Sam walked into the infirmary and looked for Dr. Fraiser. "Janet, you will never guess who I met just now."

Janet looked up from her microscope where she was looking at some bacteria samples, "Who did you just meet?"

"You know the new scientist Dr. Cranston?" Sam asked with a straight face.

"Yes I saw him this morning for his baseline physical." Janet responded nodding "He seems like a nice enough guy."

"Well being the fact that he works in my department I thought I should get to know him so we just went for a coffee at the café and do you know who is staying at his house?"

Janet shook her head with concern of her friend. "Who is staying with him?"

"Apparently he is a close friend of Kira Ford and she found us at the café." Sam blurted out the fact

"Don't let Cassie know that you met her." Janet shook her head regretting listening to Sam's news knowing that she would have to keep it from Cassie.

"That is just it. I let Cassie's name drop and Kira literally invited Cassie to come over and visit with her this evening." Sam said revealing the last bit of news to her friend.

"Who is going to be telling her this news because I don't think I will be able to breathe afterward if I was to tell her." Janet shook her head.

"I was thinking you and I could surprise her by telling her that we are taking her out this evening." Sam shrugged, "the three of us haven't done something together in quite a while and I feel guilty."

"It may work, I will call her and make sure she didn't have any plans this evening. I kept her home this morning because she wasn't feeling well last night but this morning she felt better. I wasn't going to take any chances after last time."

"Are you alright with her going out this evening?" Sam asked, "I can cancel if you would prefer."

"No, I am positive that it was only allergies. She usually gets stuffy this time of year but following what happened last year I haven't taken any chances. What time do you want to pick us up?"

"Thanks for nominating me as the driver." Sam shook her head, "Kira said seven so let's say 6:45?"

"Sounds good to me," Janet nodded, "we will see you then."

PRSG1

Cassie rolled her eyes from the backseat. "I hate when you treat me like a little kid. Why don't you tell me where you are taking me?"

Sam looked back at the nearly seventeen year old in her backseat, "You will see in a few minutes."

Cassie threw her head back against the seat and groaned. She hated it when Janet and Sam did this to her. First Janet had kept her home from school and now Sam was taking her on a surprise trip across the base. Cassie looked out the window and groaned as Sam turned into a driveway and parked the car.

Sam undid her seatbelt as did Janet. Cassie followed suit figuring that she shouldn't throw a fit in front of whoever they were visiting. She liked to pitch fits because she was a teenager but she knew how to be respectful in front of strangers which was something that she had retained from her home planet. It was hard to believe that she had been on Earth for five years now.

Janet hugged Cassie across the shoulders as they walked up to the front door as Sam rang the doorbell.

A man opened the door and ushered them in, "Sam and Dr. Fraiser welcome." Billy said as he showed them to his couch, "And you must be Cassie!"

Cassie nodded and looked at Janet with a raised eyebrow.

Janet shook Billy's hand, "Please call me Janet, I am off duty."

"Of course of course," Billy nodded, "can I get you anything to drink? I am afraid she is running a bit late but I just got a call and she should be here in a few minutes."

Sam looked at Cassie and Janet, "I think water will be fine for all of us?" Cassie and Janet each nodded as Billy went to his kitchen to get what was asked for.

As Billy returned there was the sound of a car pulling into the drive and then a couple voices, "Are you sure you aren't going to want a guard stand watch?"

"I don't have guards when I am at home, I don't need them now." A voice said firmly, "If you are so worried a guard can meet me here for six in the morning, I go for a jog every morning before rehearsal."

Cassie looked at Sam with a shocked look as the voice registered across her face and she struggled to stay sitting on the couch.

The door opened and a young woman walked in taking off her coat, "I really dislike people who think I am defenseless just because I am a pop star."

Billy made introductions, "Kira, this is Cassie Fraiser and her mother Dr. Janet Fraiser and you remember Major Carter from this afternoon."

Kira walked over and took Cassie's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Kira smiled as she pushed her hair from her face with her other hand.

Cassie rose from her seat and shook Kira's hand enthusiastically but remained speechless as she quickly glanced back at Janet and Sam. This had to be the most amazing evening of her life and possibly even topped the night that Janet had adopted her.

PRSG1

Kira threw herself down on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn from Billy, "Is it safe to talk here?" Kira asked as she looked around. Cassie and her mother had left an hour before hand and after she had gotten changed she decided to curl up on the couch and make Billy watch movies with her. The whole reason she was staying here was because she didn't like staying alone in strange hotels more than necessary.

"It should be I used an Aquitian debugger on this house when I moved in last week." Billy shrugged, "the house was clean then and I haven't noticed anyone lurking around the house since then. Today was the first day I went out anywhere and my security feeds weren't hacked nor did I tell anyone other than Sam about you staying here."

"Could you check again please?" Kira begged knowing that he had just used a forbidden word.

Billy sighed as he went to his custom bookshelf and pulled a book off the bookshelf and pressed a secret compartment. From inside the compartment he pulled out a small circular object that he fit over his glasses lens. He scanned the room with a quick sweeping pass before putting it back in its spot. "The house is clean."

Kira sighed, "So what story are you telling them about why you are just now being recruited into their silly little agency?"

"It isn't quite so silly Kira." Billy chided the younger girl.

"You know what I mean Billy!" Kira rocked back and tucked her feet under her.

"Well the Goa'uld might actually be a bigger threat than we actually realize." Billy sighed, "It is just that the evil we face is a little more persistent than the threat of the Goa'uld"

"So anyways what are you telling them?" Kira asked again.

"I am telling them that I have been on Sabbatical in Italy for the last year and that before that I wasn't interested in working for others. Aside from the Italy thing is the truth." Billy said with a smirk.

"You mean other than the GSA ordering you to come here because the silly little SGC found out about Corinthum?" Kira laughed loudly.

"Yes and no, there are actually quite a few rangers working at the SGC however we all have to pretend that we have nothing in common." Billy sighed.

"Do I know anyone directly? I know my singing career has kept me out of the loop a bit." Kira asked in a more serious tone.

"I ran into Tori Hanson today she is an enlisted officer." Billy said knowing that Kira knew Tori from fighting together.

Kira nodded as she shook her head trying to picture Tori in a military uniform. "Ninja Tori in the military! Who else?"

"I think I saw Dana Grayson in the infirmary and I believe she and Carter are stationed here on this base. I think they live about a block from here, maybe you can scout it out on your run." Billy explained, "And I think I saw Eric Myer's name on a manifest but I can't be positive who else might be stationed in the SGC."

Kira got a puzzled look, "If Eric is here do you think Taylor might be here?"

"I really don't know and I can't do too much snooping because we aren't supposed to know each other. And it should stay that way so that we don't raise any suspicions." Billy shook his head

"I hate this place there are too many secrets either being kept from you or you keeping secrets from them." Kira shook her head, "I love my world, no secrets or at least that is what the public believes at least. They think they know so much about me that I am transparent."

* * *

AN: So I know last chapter I said I didn't know when another chapter would be out. I lied because I was immediately bitten by a writing bug for a chapter to show how close SG1 actually was to the truth without knowing anything about how much other people around them might know. no I really can't promise when the next chapter will be out because I need to collect some more information before I can write it.


	3. Fact or Fiction

AN: Thanks for the input from a few of my faithful readers. Please tell me your thoughts on this story and I will make it worth your time with little tidbits of information or ask for your opinion on characters used.

* * *

Jack set his tray down and shook his head as he saw the headline of the paper that Teal'c was reading. "I don't know why you read those Tabloids T!"

"The tales in these pages are much more interesting." Teal'c tilted his head

Jonas joined the table that was quickly becoming the SG1 table. "I agree with Teal'c the tabloids make for a more entertaining read. You see quite more of the human projection written on those pages than in your other News spreads."

Sam spoke up from behind Jack causing her CO to jump, "Jonas, Teal'c they are tabloids because they are fiction. No one has a bottled alien head in their bedroom, and no one has given birth to Bigfoot."

Jonas took the tabloid from Teal'c with permission, "What about this article on the back page?" Jonas flipped the paper over and read the brief caption under the shadowy picture. "Possible power ranger identity sighting are they human or alien?"

Jack shook his head, "the rangers are a big hoax it started about twelve years ago with some college students and now it has all the tabloids trying to find out the truth behind a series of horrible photographs that pop up a couple times a year."

Sam nodded her head as she sat down next to Teal'c, "It is indeed all too convenient. Stories of alien ships but we have never caught anything on our sensors and stories of battles that cause massive destruction that seems to repair itself leaving only witnesses who remember their house being stepped on but can't get their story straight about whether it was a giant robot, a mutant or an alien?"

"Yes and now we know who really reads those tabloids…" Jack rolled his eyes but stopped as Sam shook her head with one of her looks.

Dr. Grayson took that moment to walk up to them with a sandwich in her hand, "Hello Jonas how are you doing?"

"I am doing well thank you for asking." Jonas nodded and then held up his hand, "and my hand is all better as well."

"That is good to hear, I heard you arguing about the power rangers?" Dana asked looking at SG1

Jack shook his head, "We were not arguing; we were teaching Jonas and Teal'c about tabloids and hoaxes in the media."

"Well like it or not the power rangers are real." Dana smirked, "I know I have seen one."

Jack got a wide surprised look on his face, "Oh yes that is right you are the civilian doctor that was recruited from the failure of a project, "Lightyear research and rescue?"

"It is Lightspeed Rescue and research development. My father formed it and got governmental support to fund the organization in order to study the power rangers. It was just by sheer luck that a team came to the Mariner Bay area."

"of course it was a coincidence." Jack mocked the doctor who shook her head at his teasing.

"I have a better use of my time and I don't need you to mock me Colonel. You are free to believe that the power rangers don't exist and I am free to believe that they do and that they are here to save our planet. I am also free to share my beliefs because I am a civilian." Dana nodded her head in confidence before leaving with her sandwich.

PRSG1

Going to the infirmary Dana went into her office and locked the door. She set her sandwich on the desk and reached into her pocket. She pulled out an encrypted disc while hiding the act from the ever present camera. She then turned the screen off as she plugged the disc in. she had grabbed the disc from Billy just moments before grabbing a sandwich. She was surprised with her nervousness about espionage when she had effectively been hiding such a fact for years what with Lightspeed's two faced nature. One face had been government friendly handing over reports offering up proof to the power rangers' existence and the other a secret face in which Lightspeed were the ranger team. It was her job here at the SGC to use those skills of hers to get the GSA any and all applicable information pertaining to anything that may or may not be directly linked to the GSA.

The disc ejected itself once it had copied everything that it needed. She then slipped it back into her pocket and then ate her sandwich before going to her set appointment with Eric. She was not looking forward to meeting with Eric but he needed the disc so that he could copy anything he needed to share.

Walking out to the infirmary after finishing her sandwich she saw that Eric was on time for his post mission physical. Janet Fraiser was about to call for him but she nodded and said she would take him. Eric walked over to a bed and sat down, "You nearly lost the opportunity …" Eric paused, "the opportunity to spend with one of the best looking guys on base."

Dana shook her head, "I am married and you should remember that." Dana sneered at the officer as she took his vitals.

Dana stepped in closer and made it look as if she had tripped. At that moment Eric reached out to stabilize her and she felt his hand slip into her pocket as her slipped the disc up his shirt cuff and then into his own pocket. Dana was glad that GSA discs were hardier than the discs that were earth made.

Dana righted herself and she finished the physical before calling over a nurse to give Eric his shots and she made her way to the next appointment.

PRSG1

Eric sighed as he went to his own workstation. Each SG team had a small bay which was their teams staging ground. All the paperwork they needed was there however the bigger teams like SG1 tended to hang out in the labs if they had a geek who was high enough up the feeding chain to have their own office. Making a sweep of his team's area he sighed in relief when he realized that SG18's area was clear. He sat at the computer and quickly slid the disc into the computer.

Lieutenant Cawthorne walked in and grabbed a hat off of a shelf, "Haven't headed home yet Captain?

"No, I had some additional paperwork to finish so I decided to take a whack at it before heading home." Eric said casually, "After all I do have only my birds at home."

"Well enjoy then." Lieutenant Cawthorne walked out but then poked his head in the door, "Are you sure you don't want to join us? I mean Lieutenant Hailey is going to try and beat her record at the pool tables at O'Malley's and you know you can't beat that girl's genius."

Eric waved him on, "You go on ahead, I am going to finished up here and go back home to my birds."

As soon as Lieutenant Cawthorne left Eric removed the disc from the computer and slipped it into his pocket. Eric played nice and filed a few pages of reports so that his alibi would pan out if anyone were to ask about his extra hours logged in at the base. He then went and wandered down towards the labs with a report of energy readings that needed to handed off to one of the scientists. Lieutenant Hailey had intended to do it herself but she had already run the analysis on the disc and didn't exactly need to hand it off in person so he would save her the extra paperwork. Anyways he had a scientist he needed to visit.

Eric walked into Billy's lab and seeing that the scientist was engaged in a conversation with Major Carter he held up the paperwork and set it with the disc in the intake slot. He knew Billy understood because as he went to leave he heard the conversation take a turn towards ending.

Eric sighed, he didn't understand why Billy seemed to get the responsibility to making the Intel drops but the responsibility fell on him for the time being.

PRSG1

As soon as Major Carter had left the lab Billy sorted through the paperwork and pulled out the disc which he slipped into her side bag. He would get the disc to his informant outside the base after he was done with the analysis readings from Lieutenant Hailey.

Billy copied the data and compared it to other ongoing projects before receiving a message on his cellphone. Realizing that his window to reach his informant was rapidly closing on him, he saved his data and left the lab.

Getting home he had barely pulled into his lab when a figure dressed in black slipped into his car, "I was wondering when you would show up?"

"I can't exactly slip around the base can I?" The person whispered, "I got stuck with the low head on the totem pole and wound up with an enlisted position. I don't exactly have freedom of movement around the base. I am lucky enough that my fighting skills got noticed and SG1 wants to use me for tactical strikes." The voice shook her masked face.

"Do you have your report?" Billy asked as the figure handed him a second disc and went to leave the car, "Tori, don't get caught."

"I am only seen if I want to be seen. You should worry more about Eric, he seems very insistent on being obviously protective of all of us." Tori nodded as she disappeared into the night.

Billy put both the disks together before going into his house. As he shut the door he attempted to flip the light switch and shook his head as the lights refused to turn on. His contact was in the house and they had disabled his fuse box in order for him to have an alibi to be in the basement.

He went downstairs and grabbed his flashlight as he walked down the stairs so that he wouldn't trip on the boxes he had stashed in the basement after his hasty move in. a hand grabbed him and flipped him as he guided his way along the path to the fuse box.

Laying on the ground he looked up at the shadowed figure that stared down at him. "good to see you too!"

"You're late!" the person said with a smile on their voice.

"You try single handedly retrieving the data from people you aren't supposed to know." Billy shook his head as he stood up and looked the person in the face as his sight adjusted to the darkness.

"So the SGC isn't on to any of you?" the person asked cautiously

"Not that I can tell. Although Dana sent me a message through the morphing grid earlier saying that at least SG1 thinks we are a load of bull made up by the tabloids." Billy shook his head

"I might be able to fix that." The person scratched the side of their mouth.

"what are you thinking?" Billy asked

"I will tell you I have been called to GSA headquarters to join a new movement." The person sighed

"Will you be returning?" Billy asked surprised

"Not for the foreseeable future." The person shook her head

"Well if you plan to leave with a bang I recommend that you don't do anything too showy. I think we are better off with them thinking the rangers are unrelated to the GSA. I mean all we need to do is tell them that we are connected and then the entire military will be tracking down the teams and making them go public and as you well know that is forbidden."

"I know what I am going to do so don't worry. I just need you to get me access to the SGC for some time in the next week." The person said thoughtfully

"That won't be easy but I will try to get you inside." Billy said thinking of ways he could do such a deed and get away with it. "Here are the discs; can I now get to repairing my fuse box that you shorted out?"

The person tossed a fuse at Billy and teleported out in a flash of pink light.

Billy shook his head as he replaced the fuse and returned to his upstairs in order to test the lights in his living room. Once the lights were on Billy looked towards the pictures on his wall and caressed the cheek of the young woman in one of the pictures. This war was starting to get to him, he knew it was necessary however too many people that meant something to him were being called off to fight in other regions of space. Some days he wondered if they were truly near the end.

PR PR

An Asian woman sat up and looked around at her sleeping companions. With a glance at the sky she saw that the night was fading and that soon it would be time to head for the meeting hall that had been designated for the event that would take place in the coming days.

She stood up and folded her blankets and packed them with her backpack that held her few belongings that she bothered keep. The day she had disappeared from the burning building had been life changing and she wondered if anyone thought of her. She let her mind wander to the day

1994

A young Asian woman ran through the fire and crumbling bricks. This was supposed to be a peace summit but she didn't know if they had been attacked or if something from inside had exploded. It was dangerous inside the burning building but she didn't care. There was a little girl trapped inside and she needed to help them. Fire fighters seemed cautious to continue but this young woman knew that the little girl who was trapped in the fire was important to the grand scheme of things and would need to be rescued or the balance would be thrown out of whack.

The young woman climbed a staircase and dodged around burning beams that were starting to fall from the ceiling. The smoke was making her cough so she tied her scarf tighter around her neck. She succeeded in finding the little girl to which she carried her down the stairs to the front exit.

The little girl turned around to call to her rescuer only to find no one behind her. No one would believe that there had ever been anyone rescuing that little girl but the girl would always remember the face of her rescuer knowing that she had been rescued by an angel.

PR PR

Mia shot up in bed and shook her head. She thought of the day that the angel had rescued her. She fingered her samurai symbol and sighed. Her mother had recently told her the complete legacy behind why she trained day in and day out to prepare for uniting with her Lord. She would be called on one day to help keep an evil that existed within the Earth itself from breaking free and joining with the bigger darkness that toyed with the Earth.

PRSG1

General Hammond walked into Carter's lab, "Major Carter this is Major Earnhardt, she will be tagging along with SG1 for the next few days as you field train her. She was going to be joining SG18 for her training however there are some previous hard feelings between her and Captain Myers."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at the Major after Hammond had left the lab, "Hard feelings with Captain Myers?"

"We ran into each other while I was on a leave of absence a few years ago and butted heads from the beginning. We can get along however it is better that we aren't left together for long periods of time." the Major sighed wistfully.

"You like him don't you?" Sam grinned

"Alright we do get along some of the time but because of our rank, well you know and if I had known he was here at this command I would never have accepted." the Major said but Sam sensed that the statement wasn't entirely true. "By the way you can call me Taylor if it isn't for official reasons."

"Well Taylor how about I introduce you to the rest of SG1?" Sam said as she closed down her files.

* * *

So who is Billy's informant and what do you think she is going to do?


	4. The GSA exists

AN: Trini has gone through a lot since coming to where she is in this story. she has learned how to fight with fans quite more effectively in specialized manner since MMPR

* * *

**FanFictionFan345**: Yes they are in a war and they are trying to keep the SGC off their backs. however they also do want the SGC to know but they won't and can't outright tell them. so the SGC is now trying to put the pieces together that are dropped for them.

* * *

Taylor breathed in deeply as she stepped through the stargate and looked around. She sighed and followed Colonel O'Neill's directions as she secured the area around the gate. She knew she had to work fast and get SG1 off this planet before the sun set in two days. This place was going to be crawling with GSA members after that and it was much too soon for the SGC to be aware of the GSA in full.

When she had been called on she never imagined that she would actually have to travel off of Earth to do what was asked of her. She knew she was called to the SGC to try and provide a balance for Eric. Eric had come a long way since he had become a ranger but he still felt the need to protect the people that stood for what he stood for. The GSA believed that if she was near he might focus less on the others and focus on the person he perceived to be the biggest challenge in understanding.

She also knew that something was going to go down in the SGC in the coming week and that she had better be prepared to keep her ties to the GSC fully concealed and even go into a state of dormancy for a few weeks when it came to communicating with any of the other rangers.

Just as she was about to declare her section clear there came an explosion near where the rest of SG1 was regrouping. Muttering to herself she sighed as she ran towards the explosions to see the rest of SG1 firing at an enemy with thick scaled skin. Even Teal'c's staff weapon wasn't phasing the creatures. "Just Perfect"

Jonas looked up at Taylor, "Did you say something Major?"

Taylor knelt down and fired her weapon while longing for the more effective ranger weapons. "I said this is just perfect!" Taylor replied over the gunfire that she knew was having little effect on the creature, "All we need is to be attacked by an unknown hostile."

Just as she was about to reload the creature gave out a shrill scream as it dropped to its knees with its head start to topple off as a glint of silver flashed in their direction. When the alien dropped to the ground definitely dead SG1 looked up to see an Asian woman wearing a yellow trench coat with baggy pants and a loose fitting shirt underneath.

"You should not have come here!" the woman scolded SG1 firmly as she caught two silver fans before folding them and sticking them into her waist band.

"Who are you to tell us where we should be? It is my understanding that it is a big universe, we should be free to travel where we want to!" Jack replied to the newcomer

Taylor concentrated; she knew this girl but couldn't exactly place her by her energy readings. She had definitely seen her face in the myriad of data accessible from the morphing grid but her energy signature that she gave off was unfamiliar. She realized that she must be one of the specialists that had been called upon to leave Earth.

"I am called Trini and this area is currently under attack by enemy forces." The woman said as there was a rustling sound behind her she reacted with lightning reflexes and threw her fans in the direction of the noise. Another scaled alien fell down from an accurate strike to the neck.

"I cannot protect you. You should leave while you still have a chance!" Trini said as she caught her fans again. Before she could launch her fans again three of the aliens appeared behind SG1 effectively blocking them from the gate.

Two men wearing similar outfits to Trini ran in and intercepted any blows before they could fire on SG1.

"Looks like you are stuck with us!" Jack smiled as Trini cursed under her breath.

"Come with me, we will be safer back here!" Trini called as she led the way through the trees to the small encampment where her team had been staying prior to this attack.

Once in the encampment Sam looked back towards the Gate, "What were those things?"

Trini sighed as she stood between them and the path to the Gate, "We call them Gormin and they are a part of the Zangyack. The Zangyack is spreading like a cancer that spreads from the Onyxian sector. They are one of the many empires that exist within the region known for its darkness. It is up to my team and other teams similar to my own to hold these evil empires at bay so that they don't consume any more of the universe."

"Our weapons didn't even phase them." Jonas noted as he thought back to the brief fight with a single monster.

"Your weapons won't ever phase them. They are heavily armored and only weapons calibrated to a certain frequency can even damage them. You are best to stay well away from here. You do not stand a chance of fighting them off so don't get in our way or they will be upon you like a plague of locusts." Trini forewarned.

"Well if you could just give us headquarters to GSA headquarters we would like to talk to some important people about an alliance." Jack said with a smile

Trini shook her head, "I don't think I understand your request, I do not know of anything called a GSA headquarters." Trini seemed to listen, "You should go now, the gate is clear but I warn that you should not come back."

Trini led the way back to the Gate and Jonas dialed the gate while Sam sent the GDO code. SG1 started to head through the gate but Taylor hung back and looked at Trini, "I thought there was supposed to be a meeting going on here?"

Trini sighed, "There will be but first the Zangyack are trying to get to us, they know we cannot stop the meeting so they are trying to sabotage it."

"It won't work right?" Taylor asked fearfully

"No, evil will never win where ever we stand as you very well know." Trini nodded, "You should go before they get suspicious."

Taylor nodded and jumped through the gate.

SG1 PR

Jack walked down the corridor with Sam, "So where is Airheart today?"

"it is Earhardt Sir and apparently she has a recertification that she needs to attend today. She is a fighter pilot so she is taking a course that will better help her pilot the X-302." Sam informed her CO, "Anyways the general informed me that she is going to be transferred to SG20 next week."

"Really SG20; good for her!" Jack said feigning excitement

"Sir she will be commanding the gate team for the time being." Sam reminded her CO.

"I am happy for her. Really I am, it is just I don't know something seems off about her." Jack explained his doubts.

"She is a good officer and I have felt comfortable with her backing me up but I agree with you. There is something that she isn't telling us." Sam said shaking her head

Jonas came running up to Sam and Jack, "Do you have any idea why the Tok'ra want to meet with us?"

"Your clue is as good as mine." Sam said shaking her head, "Is Teal'c going to meet us in the conference room?"

"He said he was. He was in the gym when I last saw him." Jonas shrugged

SG1 PR

Billy sighed in a deep breath as he inserted an encrypting disc. He had found that the best way for his contact to get onto the base was to dress as an officer in order to walk the halls however because she wasn't in the system she couldn't just bypass security and because of the cameras she couldn't teleport into the base. So she instead had teleported into one of the escape hatches and had signaled to him to disable the cameras outside the hatch.

Once the encryptor had done its work it would erase itself as well as allow thirty seconds for his contact to get into the base and blend in with the rest of the SGC. When he had first been informed of this plan he thought she was just going to talk to SG1 but he had found out that she would be coming today while the SGC had allies on base. She was playing a very dangerous game and he hoped she wouldn't get shot.

SG1 PR

Teal'c joined the rest of SG1 outside the conference room. They could hear General Hammond speaking inside with members of the Tok'ra.

Jack led the way into the room, "So what devious ploy do you have for us today?"

Jacob shook his head, "Why do you think it is always devious Jack?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we always wind up with the short end of the stick and you guys holding vital information back?" Jack took his place at the table

Malek sighed, "I understand your skepticism however this request is very beneficial to your people. I can assure you of that."

Sam leaned forward, "How so?"

Jacob bowed his head and when he lifted his head Selmak spoke, "We have recently made steps in freeing a slave world from a minor Goa'uld. We cannot afford to provide them with the assistance needed to get them fully self-sustained nor do we believe they would be interested in accepting help from the Tok'ra at this time."

"So you are just going to pawn them off on us?" Jack questioned, "How sweet!"

Malek shook his head, "You would be getting a very good deal by helping these people out."

Jonas asked, "How so?"

"This world has managed to keep a very well recorded history." Selmak explained, "Anise has spent some time undercover on the planet recently using Freya's archeology preferences and claims there are some very interesting facts in their history."

"How much aide are they going to need?" Jonas asked very interested

"Their population and quality of life was extremely affected in the overthrow which was very much bourn among the population." Jacob admitted

Jack leaned back in his chair, "I have a question for you now."

Malek tilted his head, "Ask us, we will try to answer it if we can."

"Have you ever heard of a race of aliens known as the zingyick?" Jack asked

"No Jack I can't say I have." Jacob responded

Sam face-palmed herself and shook her head, "Dad he means the Zangyack empire. It is a race we ran into the other day."

Malek shook his head, "the name is completely unfamiliar what else do you know about them?"

Teal'c inclined his head, "they appear to be a formidable warrior that is impervious to conventional weaponry."

"Apparently they are a dark empire that is spreading from a region known as the Onyxian sector and they can only be killed by a sharp blade in hand to hand combat or a weapon set to a certain undetermined frequency." Sam responded

"They are a nemesis of a group known as the GSA." Jonas responded

The Tok'ra became wary at the name of the group but Jack replied back, "Now Jonas our nice warrior friend did not use the words GSA we have no reason to believe that she was GSA."

Selmak responded, "You must use caution in dealing with the GSA. They have long been considered borderline fictional. Allegedly they battled with the Goa'uld many thousands of years ago and drew a line through the Galaxy. They then all but vanished however there is a point and Earth falls in a grey zone of this area that the System Lords are wary of proceeding past."

Malek nodded, "The battles were so fierce that many Goa'uld have written the memories out of their genetic histories. If they really exist then this GSA is very powerful and could either be a huge problem or a grand ally for the people of Earth. It is up to you if you want to take the risk but the Tok'ra will not follow you in this matter."

While the two groups were discussing the matter of the GSA, the matter of the freed slave world having been placed on a back burner no one noticed a woman walk into the room and sit at the table until she spoke up.

"You spend so much time talking about the validity of the GSA that you don't even take the time to open your eyes to what is right in front of you." The young woman spoke as two Airmen descended on her. "Do not touch me until you hear what I have to say."

Warily General Hammond allowed the guards to step back.

The woman handed a picture to the General, "Your willingness to listen shows me that you can accept this token of information General Hammond."

Hammond took the folded page from the woman's hand and opened it up, "How did you get this young lady?"

"She gave it to me." The woman nodded, "Before you question me allow me to introduce myself even though I know a few of me know who I am." She paused and took a deep breath, "I am Kimberly Hart and I work for the GSA and I have since I was fifteen."

Sam allowed her jaw to drop, "Kimberly Hart as in the gold medal gymnast?"

Kim nodded, "You may call me Kim."

"Young lady you being here is a matter of national security!" General Hammond barked

Kim nonchalantly tucked her hair behind her ear, "Do you think the GSA cares about national security? You just heard how powerful we are believed to be by a race that is known for its terror and cruelty."

"How did you come to be a member of this GSA?" Jacob asked

"I was fifteen and I was recruited because I had attitude, basically those were the words spoken to me when I was recruited. I had he attitude to pull off a secret life, I had the attitude to fight and mostly I was young enough to accept that my world was not what it seemed to be. I was among the first of this generation on Earth to be awakened. Earth had been allowed to sleep for the last three thousand years but an evil awakened and Earth became a target; that was twelve years ago." Kim explained

"You do realize that you will not be allowed to go free because of what you obviously found here on our base." The General replied.

"I have no intention of returning to the surface of Earth." Kim shook her head, "I have been called for and my time is counting down until I will be transported from this planet. You will not be able to stop what has already been put into motion."

"You are the first we have come across to talk about the GSA. What can you tell us? Did they indeed transport the people that call themselves the Corinthiums?" Jonas asked

"That is not a story for today that is a story for later in time." Kim shook her head, "basically all I can share today is that where there is hope there you know the GSA has already started winning."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow that Kim but remained speechless.

Kim stood up and placed a disc in the television unit on the wall before disappearing in a flash of pink light.

The TV came to life with a young woman's face, "Grampa, I know you must think I have been dead for the last seven years but I need you to know that this was only for your and mom and Dad's protection because I was needed elsewhere. I knew it would be too hard to live a double life so I chose what was more important. I know you will have hundreds of reasons why my decision was the wrong one but you need to know I live a very good life and now that you know we might be able to see each other again. I got this message to Kim to share with you. Before you come looking for the GSA you must stop and look around you. You will only find the GSA once you find where it exists all around you." The video stopped playing and the disc fell out of the TV and broke into several pieces.

Malek looked concerned, "Who was the person on the disc and who was she speaking to?"

General Hammond flipped the paper around, "She is my granddaughter and I thought she was dead seven years ago."

* * *

Alright so I know it is cliched but who is General Hammond's granddaughter? also what team do you think Trini is going to end up serving with?


	5. Gathering Together

AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope it turned out alright.

* * *

Billy sat at his desk and frowned. Kim was gone and he knew that it was only time till they connected the dots. He knew that it may come to zatark testing if they didn't believe his story. He knew that if he prepared himself he might be able to lie effectively to pass such a test. He had become excellent at lying in the last twelve years. He also knew that it wasn't time for him to be found out.

PRSG1

Sam sat in front of a computer terminal while Jonas and Teal'c searched other public records. SG1 had been assigned the task of researching how Kimberly Hart had gotten into the base but so far there was nothing. And for a person who was a gold medal gymnast there wasn't much public data to go by.

Jonas leaned over a file that had been sent to the SGC at the General's request, "Here is something!" Jonas paused, "Apparently Ms. Hart resigned from the gym where she was employed almost six months ago and moved out of her apartment four months ago."

"Yes I see that here," Sam sighed, "Up till then she was very regular, she never missed paying her rent. She hardly went out and partied, instead choosing to work on other routines. She was described as very devoted to her gymnastics."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Kimberly Hart however claims she has worked for the GSA since she was fifteen has she not?"

Sam sighed and shrugged, "If she has then there is no record of it in any of her files. The answer has to lie somewhere else."

Jonas looked at a fact on another folder and then glanced at the copy of a tabloid he had been reading, "This might be something she was born and raised in Angel Grove and according to her birthdate she was fifteen in 1990."

Jack took that moment to walk in, "Jonas how many times have I told you that tabloids will rot your brain?"

Sam nodded and did a search, "She may have been born in Angel Grove and was fifteen when the alleged power rangers showed up but so were about two hundred other teenagers…" Sam's voice dropped off as she looked at a picture, "Sir, you should see this picture."

Sam stepped aside so Jack could look at the picture on her screen. Jack cursed, "Oh no! Now that isn't possible…"

Jonas took a look, "Is that…?"

"Indeed it is Jonas Quinn!" Teal'c nodded

Sam read the caption, "Angel Grove High Students Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Jason Lee Scott, Zach Taylor and Billy Cranston participate in the park clean-up day along with several other students making the day a huge success."

"How did Trini get from Angel Grove to that planet that we encountered her on?" Jonas asked

"I have no idea but I am guessing that she was also involved with the GSA if that was indeed Trini Kwan we met out there." Sam said before searching up the other names in the list, "Jason Lee Scott and Zach Taylor both went missing about the same time as Trini Kwan went missing."

Jack recovered from shock, "So Trini Kwan went missing as did two of her other friends and now Kimberly Hart has joined them. Can we contact that other friend?"

Sam looked at the name and started typing in the name before stopping, "We can question him."

Jonas, Jack both responded, "We can?" and Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

Sam brought up the SGC manifest, "Dr. William Cranston."

Jack nodded, "He is behind all of this I can assure you of that!"

"We don't know that." Sam rolled her eyes.

Let's call him to the briefing room shall we and find out?" Jack asked

PRSG1

Billy sucked in a breath of air as he walked towards the briefing room. They had finally connected the dots about his connection to Kim. Now he had to answer for it.

As soon as he got to the briefing room he sat down and looked at SG1 and General Hammond

"Thank you for participating in this enquiry so willingly Dr. Cranston." General Hammond said

"No problem, I only want to get to the bottom of this as well." Billy said flatly feigning the shock that he knew he should feel.

"Can you confirm that you indeed did grow up in Angel Grove California and that you were friends with Kimberly Hart?" the General asked again

Billy nodded his head, "Yes I grew up in Angel Grove and I attended Angel Grove high school with Kim. We had been friends since preschool. She wasn't like other popular kids and accepted me for all my quirks even though she couldn't understand me half the time."

Sam leaned forward, "Did you notice anything different about her other than her acceptance of you?"

"No, and like I said we grew up together and I think she hung out with me because I helped her pass much of her science requirements." Billy shrugged, "In fact I was friends with Jason, Trini and Zach right from elementary school. I did get a little nervous when this new boy, who was a bit of a jock like Jason moved to town and started dating Kim but he accepted me as well, I think he knew if he wanted Kim her friends were a package deal."

"Speaking of Jason Trini and Zach, what do you know about them?" Jack asked curiously, "You are aware we have run into a person who looks like and calls her Trini on our excursions through the gate."

"I really have no clue as to how that could be. I was told she died in a fire." Billy shook his head in feigned disbelief. "I actually was wondering if something was going to happen to Kim and my warning to her is what made her step back from the competition side of gymnastics."

Jonas tilted his head, "You warned her about what?"

"Jason and Zach disappeared and I felt that Trini might have been killed because of their successes with the peace summit. That is the reason why I have never published any papers or made a name for myself. I was afraid that something might happen to me. It is also the reason why my friend Tommy is a science teacher and not a big name paleontologist like he could be." Billy shrugged, "Call it paranoia if you will but I have been afraid."

Sam looked at Billy again, "You are afraid yet you claim to not know anything different about them?"

"Wouldn't you be afraid if you are lead to believe that three of your friends are kidnapped or killed from two different places in less than a day?" Billy said leaning forward

Everyone nodded in agreement and General Hammond asked, "I have one question for you, did you know an Ashley Hammond?"

Billy nodded, "yes I knew Ashley, she was a good kid, a few grades below me but I tutored her in science a couple of times. You have my condolences."

General Hammond tilted his head, "I have recently found out that she hasn't been dead either, do you think or did you ever think that there might be any connection between your friends and her group of friends?"

Billy shrugged again, "Honestly I never really gave any thought about that. Their deaths or disappearances were two years apart and Ashley and her friends were not as well known by any means. They also if I remember the article right were killed in a rock slide while backpacking in Europe and their bodies were never recovered. In Trini's however there had been a burnt body that had been recovered from the fire that appeared to be about her height and stature but it was impossible to get any genetic details from the body."

Jonas leaned forward again, "Are you a Power Ranger?"

Jack slapped his face and groaned. "Jonas what did I tell you about that question?"

Billy laughed, "That is alright Colonel, if I had a penny for every time I was asked that I would be a rich man." Billy turned to Jonas, "Me a Power Ranger, that is really funny because aren't they supposed to be muscular and good fighters? I have two left feet!"

PRSG1

Daniel looked around at his surroundings and looked at who was next to him. It was the first time since his ascension that he had seen another ascended being. He sighed in relief as he realized that it was Oma Desala. "Where are we, why did you stop me from destroying Anubis?"

"I told you before that that was against the rules." Oma Desala responded not mincing words or responding cryptically, "we have been summoned for a meeting of the high council."

Daniel looked around and realized he could see thousands of other members of the Ascended.

Another person approached Daniel, "I welcome you to the council. I know the rules were never explained to you so I will explain. We live solitary lives normally because of the amount of energy we consume if we are amassed in large groups."

"But if that is so how can we all be together now?" Daniel asked looking around.

Another female member came towards them, "I am Daiya and we can be together now because of an event known as an overload in which the universal energy that we feed off of has negated itself so we gather together with the mortals that are our hands and feet in the universe."

"Mortals, but I thought we couldn't interfere?" Daniel responded

"Correct we cannot interfere however we have people who carry on our mission and serve the universe in the ways that we used to." Daiya said softly, "We meet with them during an overload and give them direction but otherwise we do not interfere with them at all."

The other member that was standing with them shrugged, "We do however give them suggestions but it is all on their own accord how they act with the information."

Daiya nodded, "there is a difference on what is considered what depending on what side of the energy barrier you are on when you interfere."

Daniel asked, "What do you mean energy barrier?"

Daiya nodded, "You will learn that at a later time depending on what you choose during the meeting."

Daniel looked up to see people start to come in to the meeting area in various ways some seemed to appear out of colorful beams of light in a way not unlike the Asguard transporter beams. Others walked in from a staging ground further off from the meeting place. However none came through the star gate which he could see off in the distance facing away from where he stood. Many of the people were human however he could tell that others differed slightly from humans in build while others differed greatly. He could name every race that appeared before them and gathered in a group that faced the ascended ones.

Daniel despite everything that he found he knew about this meeting was surprised when a young woman stepped forward to hand a set of discs over to the man he had just been talking to. This young woman wore a set of military BDU's that displayed SGC patches and she looked very familiar to him but he was unable to place her identity with his human knowledge.

The male she had handed the discs to nodded his head and thanked her, "have you had a chance to look over anything that is reported on these discs?"

"Yes I have looked over the information and even had a few moments of talking with some members of a team known as SG1. They are the team that is looking for the GSA." The girl responded

Daiya nodded, "We thank you Kimberly for giving up your comfortable life on Earth for this cause, it has been decided that the best cause would be to reform the original Earth team"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You mean I will be joining Trini, Jason and Zach?" she glanced back towards three other people who were dressed as pirates.

"Yes you shall be specialist pink. You have been chosen because Zordon had selected the best when he recruited your team." Daiya nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." Kim nodded and went to stand with the three she had indicated but looked like she had much more to say.

Daniel got quite the surprise when a newcomer arrived to the meeting. The flash of light revealed a small group of three Asguard.

Daiya nodded, "Welcome fellow Brethren, it has been many years since we were able to partake a meeting with any of the Asguard."

The Asguard conferred among themselves before responding, "We are regretfully sorry for our extended absence however the war with the replicators has been hard and we have not been able to get away to meet with many of our allies."

"We understand completely. Our war with the darkness has not been going well until recently either." Daiya responded. "Our cause has not been helped by the escalating war going on just beyond the energy barrier with the Goa'uld."

Another woman stepped forward from behind Daiya, "Is now not the time to proceed with matters at hand?"

Daiya nodded, "Yes indeed you are correct Dimetria."

Dimetria nodded and bowed, "Kimberly will you tell us what you know?"

Kim stepped forward and faced the rest of the gathered, "I was asked to join you hear after I retrieved information downloaded from the computers of the SGC. I then had to read the files through and take note on some of the information."

The male that had collected the discs nodded, "that information will be available in the morphing grid the next time any of you fight."

"I took from the information three things that apply to us as rangers." Kim continued, "the first being that the SGC has discovered the location of one of the former peace settlements that broke off from the GSA, they have been obliterated by the Goa'uld however it is uncertain whether the Goa'uld were able to obtain any of the secrets those people ever had, second is that the team SG1 has discovered one of the old phase generators which allowed exposed people to see into the realm of our ancestors.

Another member of the assembled party spoke up and Daniel recognized them as a Triforian, "Those were forbidden because of the unpredictability of what you could see while under the influence."

Kim nodded, "They found it on a forgotten world on the other side of the energy barrier, and they also found out there an early genetic machine."

Daniel heard a few people behind him curse.

Kim continued, "The race of aliens on the planet has announced that they will destroy the device once they correct the problems caused to them by a member of the Goa'uld who learned to use the device."

Daiya shook her head, "It was only left alone because it was thought that no one would get it to work. We never tested it against people who didn't have the ranger gene so it was deemed harmless."

Daniel looked at Daiya, "What do you mean the ranger gene?"

"The ranger gene is a gene in many of the people you see before you. They possess an extra gene in their genetic code that allows them to have a more mental connection with their environment. Many races can experience this gene however Humans have a much higher rate of occurrence due to their genetic similarities to that of our mortal form." Daiya explained

"This Gene also makes human DNA very pliable to accept new abilities it still however only occurs in less than fifteen percent of all humans in the universe." The Asguard representative responded

Daniel became disturbed at the thought, "this machine was the only one out there right?"

"Out beyond our space it was the only one. It had been forgotten about in the haste of our surrendering much of the galaxy to the Goa'uld. We couldn't fight the Goa'uld and the darkness at the same time. Once we put up the energy barrier our powers are much weakened out there as you must know very well Daniel." Daiya responded

Daniel nodded as he realized that he felt much stronger standing here with the rest of the Ascended ones.

A young woman who wore a heavy grey overcoat and Daniel knew was representing the planet KO-35 stood, "we will take the information passed down and we will figure out how to use it to our advantage."

Dimetria nodded, "Shall it be so Ashley?"

"This war will be won and then we can go back to being the prosperous universe we once were." Ashley nodded confidently

Many people rose to return to staging grounds where they would meet individually and discuss things with representatives from the ascended community.

Daiya and a small contingent remained with Daniel and Oma Desala and Dimetria questioned "Must we discuss your belligerence Oma?"

"What Belligerence do you mean?" Oma asked back

"You have been reminded that we all can't hold preferences towards those affected by the Goa'uld and that if you didn't stop recruiting from those people without explaining the rules in full to everyone you recruited you would be brought back into the fold and kept there." Daiya frowned

"Shall we give you one more chance?" Dimetria asked, "Are you of value to us?"

Oma nodded, "I shall take that to heart."

"Before you leave, you will promise to guide that entire planet that you ascended before you move onto any other form of recruitment." Daiya warned, "Or you will see us do something that we don't like doing."

Oma Desala nodded and left the area in a flash of light returning to her own projects.

Daiya turned to Daniel, "You have two choices because of your actions."

"My actions?" Daniel asked looking at those around him.

"Did you clearly understand the rules of our people?" Dimetria enquired

"Oma only told me bits and pieces but never the entire thing." Daniel shrugged, "I never worried about it because I never saw any others who could tell me the rest of the rules."

"Well Know that sending people back to the mortal plain is not something we enjoy doing however we have to do it on occasion." Daiya said sadly, "But given your lack of knowledge and the full set of rules concerning our behaviors inside or outside the energy barrier you could have a chance to stick with one of us for the next couple thousand years."

Daniel looked from person to person in this group, "If I choose to leave the ascended plane of existence what would happen to me? I died from radiation poisoning in my previous life, or I was about to."

"You will begin your life as Daniel Jackson anew. You would return to your human body completely healthy at the point in life you were at before your untimely accident." Daiya nodded

"If I choose that route when would I leave?" Daniel asked

"Is that the choice that you want to make?" Dimetria asked

"Uhh, I think so…" Daniel asked unsure of his decision.

"Then you leave now." Daiya nodded and pushed him back away from the group causing him to vanish from the assembled members of the group.

* * *

If you review or tell me what you think via a PM I may use you to bounce ideas off of if I have a hard decision to make concerning the story.


	6. Moving Foward

AN: So this first scene is a little something that I had to write. I needed to add in that there was some time in which Daniel and Jonas transitioned each other in and out of the base at the beginning of season seven. I loved Jonas Quinn and I felt very disappointed when they just dropped his character like yesterday's moldy leftovers. He had so much potential and I genuinely smiled when he smiled because it was his "first time" doing something. Instead they dropped him and brought Daniel back, not that I am complaining because the show was still good. I do have one nitpick about Jonas and that was… gee did he ever recover from brain surgery fast.

* * *

"So you are sure you are going to be going back to Kelowna?" Daniel asked as he walked around his, no Jonas', no his lab following Jonas around as he packed up items that were exclusively his.

"Yes, we discussed this." Jonas turned to Daniel, "For the first time since you died I feel as if I am going to be welcomed home. There is much to do now that my planet is striving for peace."

"Well, I get that; I was just hoping you would stay a while longer, at least until your injury heals or more of my memory returns." Daniel protested having gotten used to the Kelownan's presence around the SGC.

"Fraiser has given me a clean bill of health and this new position needs me as soon as possible." Jonas replied, "Besides I have been quizzing you for the last few weeks now and I don't think you are going to have a problem remembering anything. Your memory is just fine; you just need to test it every now and then."

Daniel stopped at a large bound book, "I still need you around, for example what about this book that you recovered on…" he scratched his head as he attempted to remember the gate code for the planet.

"Corinthum," Jonas replied using the planet's name. "You can have at it, maybe your newfound ability to read ancient will prove beneficial, aside from references to the planets name here on Earth I can't find any equivalent to the language written in that book. Nor can I isolate their culture to any distinct earth culture. We met people who were very ethnically as well as culturally diverse on the planet."

"Do you at least know what the book describes?" Daniel asked as he flipped through pages of text.

"Apparently it is a book that describes how to operate the giant city ship located on their planet." Jonas shrugged.

Daniel closed the book and followed after Jonas again, "You mean the planet has a ship the size of a city?"

"No, it's only surviving city is a ship that brought their people to the planet about 9,000 years ago." Jonas informed Daniel.

"I think I am going to have to see this in person." Daniel said highly interested.

Jonas sighed with a hiss, "Not going to be able to happen for a while I'm afraid. They sealed their gate to protect them from anything that might harm their planet as they rebuild. Apparently they didn't even know their planet had one prior to us coming through the star gate."

"You do know that I hate you right?" Daniel cursed

"No, I don't think you do. You are just saying that because you are jealous of me." Jonas shook his head, "I will say that if you ever do get invited back to Corinthum, I will not turn down an invitation to go with you all."

"Why do you choose Corinthum over all of all the planets that you got to travel to?" Daniel asked.

Jonas whistled and avoided eye contact as he grabbed a few more things to stuff into his bag.

"You met someone there didn't you?" Daniel shook his head.

"Alright so I found a few of their people attractive, it isn't like I haven't read about all the girls who seduced you on different worlds." Jonas shook his head, "I just really admired their strength and perseverance. Corinthum provides a lot of parallels to many societies but without one key factor, their history is older than most and with no evident history with the Goa'uld."

"That is two key facts." Daniel accused.

"Alright so shoot me… wait don't shoot me. You have a briefing to get to and I need to finish packing. I will see you later in the gate room when I leave." Jonas announced

PR

Kim sat on a rock and looked at the night sky, "Do you ever miss Earth Trini?"

"I try not to think about it too much." Trini sighed as she watched the stars with Kim.

"I guess you are right… but the fact still remains, I miss my cat." Kim laughed

Trini rolled over, "what about Tommy?"

Kim chuckled even harder, "You really are out of the loop aren't you?"

"What do you mean; did you and Tommy break up?" Trini asked looking shocked

"Not in so many words. I guess you could say." Kim shrugged, "We did have our differences but they didn't drive us apart. I think we both decided that if we are to fight in this war then we should put a hold on our relationship."

"I don't think I understand, we were told to live our lives to the best of our ability and we could say no at any point." Trini asked shaking her head.

"I don't think it is that simple. I mean Tommy is very devoted to the mission; he has successfully mentored a team and I think we both felt that if we formed a relationship and something like this happened we wouldn't be able to say no. I mean what if we had children now and I was asked to come here and fight?" Kim asked her friend back, "I mean there is always that time after the war to have the happy life we always wanted."

Trini frowned, "Do you think there will be an end?"

It was Kim's turn to look shocked, "You don't mean that do you?"

"You haven't been out here very long Kim," Trini shook her head, "Some days there doesn't seem to be an end to the fighting and if we aren't fighting we are training as hard as we can to improve our skill. Besides what will I do after the war ends?"

"You could come back to Earth, I am sure Billy would love to see you again." Kim smiled as she punched her friend in the arm.

"You think that is wise? People think I am dead; apparently there is even a casket with a body in in?" Trini asked with a small smile.

"True, did you even know that I went to your funeral and I cried; I was such a sap." Kim laughed

"You didn't did you?" Trini became shocked, "Did you know?"

Kim shrugged, "I think we all had our suspicions what with Zach and Jason disappearing as well but if you mean were we informed of your true location then no we weren't. We felt it best to keep our knowledge of what was going on a secret so if we were compromised we couldn't give anything away to the authorities. I also know that individually we knew small details so that it was like a puzzle fitting the pieces together."

Jason and Zach came running over carrying something between the two of them

Trini jumped up, "Did you find it?"

"Right where the map said it would be!" Jason exclaimed proudly as he set the load down.

Kim scrambled over and eyed the box, "you two were digging around all this time for a treasure chest? That isn't ironic at all!"

"Kim you have much to learn hanging with the rest of us again." Zach laughed as he shook his head

Trini nodded, "It is our duty to search for the greatest treasure and to put all the pieces together about our powers."

Jason nodded, "Basically our powers were created long ago but they were determined to be too powerful for an ordinary ranger of the time to handle so everything was scattered across the universe and broken into smaller increments. However it was determined recently that these powers were now usable."

"You missed it, we had to bust into a Zangyack ship to steal our morphers." Zach said making a punching motion.

Trini rolled her eyes, "yes unfortunately that is why the Zangyack Empire is now attacking GSA planets and not huddling down inside Onyxian space."

"How did the darkness get their hands on our morphers?" Kim said picking up the morpher she had been given.

"I don't think it was intentional that they had the morphers or that they even knew what they had. I think the morphers had been buried and then Onyxian space has expanded and changed its borders over time so that they were sort of just swallowed up by the Zangyack." Jason shook his head

"So what is in the chest?" Kim asked eyeing the large chest again.

Trini grinned, "Our powers," she lit a lamp as Zach used a key on the lock.

The lock swung open to reveal a chest full of small figurines. Kim reached down to pick one up and examine it, "I know this ranger!"

Jason nodded, "all the powers in this box are a duplicate of every power that has ever been used to fight the darkness with."

Trini shrugged, "More like all the powers used to fight are duplicates of these powers. All the powers used were originally meant to be used by one team."

"But it was something like the morphing grid was too unpredictable and the powers were too wild." Zach took the figurine from Kim

"Apparently, the morphing grid is much tamer now that most of the powers have been used at least once." Jason said taking the figurine from Zach, "You said you knew this ranger?"

Kim nodded, "Yes that is PteraYellow, and she is one of Tommy's rangers. To most she is Kira Ford." Kim took the figurine back from Jason, "so what do we do with these?"

Trini took it from Kim and pressed a lever on the back. "These are the keys to our powers. You flip them up to reveal a key that will work in your morpher."

"So when do we start our campaign now that we have our powers?" Kim asked reaching for the key that represented her original power.

"We still have other pieces to look for. It isn't safe to use the morphers with just these keys. We really should find the five baseline keys that will give us our unique form." Zach shook his head as he explained.

"Those keys are not here?" Kim asked curiously

"No, they were separated so that the power wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. We also have to find our zords." Jason shrugged, "Don't think we haven't been out here all this time doing nothing though."

"I don't think that at all." Kim said with a frown, "When do you think Billy and Tommy will rejoin us?"

"I assume Billy will be called for soon. However hearsay is that Tommy won't be joining us out here. He has so many powers already and is a mentor to a team." Trini shrugged, "but right now there isn't a sixth ranger for our team anyways."

"I heard that there is a sixth power out there. But it was hidden away from the rest and the seeker of that power must search a different path on their own." Jason explained.

SG1RPM

Tenaya rubbed her fingers across the display screen of her reader and sighed at the reports that were now coming in. The GSA had made contact and the communication channels were opened once again. The news that came across didn't sound good to her but she didn't know the full impact as the reports were still vague. A representative would be coming before long to make the necessary changes and help her people resume their place within the alliance.

After the encounter with the team from Earth Tenaya had isolated herself in the memory core of what had been Venjix's palace. She had gotten eagle squadron to halt their demolition of the place just in time. Dillon had decided that it was too dangerous for her to be going out with him so she turned to looking for any and all information that might have been on file about the strange device known as the Star gate.

Part of her wished for her direct link to the computers but the other part of her was grateful that that had been one of the first things to go. She didn't know if a direct link would reenergize anything that may have been left behind of the virus. She was thankful for the new invention of the screen reader that allowed her to read everything with her fingers that came off of the computers.

Unplugging the data receiver which had been plugged in to receive the daily news stream she fumbled until she found the cord that would plug her reader back into the core computers. She had been at this for weeks now but so far she had found nothing about the star gate.

She heard footsteps coming down the corridor. "Tenaya do you need any help?"

Looking towards the voice, "No Gemma, I am good for right now."

"Scott asked me to come out and check on you. I think he is worried about you." Gemma whispered.

"That is a good one; Scott being worried about me." Tenaya laughed

"Are you still looking for references to the star gate?" Gemma asked

"There has to be something here. Venjix might not have known what it was but he must have known it was something." Tenaya muttered

Gemma placed a list of braille words in front of Tenaya, "I took the words and concepts of what the star gate does and translated it into other languages and then translated them back. Maybe some of the other meanings might reveal something."

"Thanks, I had searched a bunch of different words but I had run out of words to describe the object in our common language. Maybe the alternative meanings from other languages will have an effect." Tenaya took the list.

"I have to go; we are heading out to take out one of the last Venjix satellite towers." Gemma nodded as she ran back towards the entrance.

Tenaya searched the list for a new meaning before typing anything into the computer. Immediately the core began spitting back information to her. And she gasped as the information raced past her fingertips. Venjix had known what it was and he had been secretly trying to figure out how to use it against the entire GSA. Luckily for them Venjix had never gotten to star gate to work.

Copying the data she stuffed all of her equipment into a bag before feeling her way to the door following the path that she had had memorized from her time living in the palace. Once out in the fresh air she followed an exact pattern to get her back to Corinth. Dillon had been worried about her walking around in the wastelands however she had proven to him that she knew exactly how many paces it took to get her from the palace to Corinth.

* * *

Now this doesn't affect the story and I am not going to be a whiner or anything but I just want to know how come people don't review. this story is my top grossing story for the month in terms of visitors and believe it or not one of my top fifteen stories over all in my Legacy stats yet I have 2 reviews. Now this little rant will not affect the story and I have said that I will welcome if anyone would like to private message me instead with their thoughts. but I will say again this story is a big undertaking for me, it is one of my dream stories, I have like several attempts towards stories similar to this but this is the first that worked out. Your opinion matters because it helps me figure out where I am going and what else I need to accomplish.

**So could you please review?**

_feed a starving author today! _

_(ok I'm not starving but still!)_


	7. Tenaya Returns

"Incoming Traveler No IDC received!" Daniel ran into the control room behind the rest of SG1 and watched as the iris closed.

General Hammond nodded as the iris closed and addressed Sam. "Major is there any risk of attack?"

Sam sat at a console and looked at the computer readouts, "No, Sir there is no visible variation of any magnitude of anything coming through the gate."

Harriman responded, "Sir I am receiving a radio transmission. Colonel, you are going to want to hear this."

Jack crossed his arms and nodded as Hammond turned to also listen.

"_This is Captain Scott Truman of Eagle Squadron premier fighter unit of the Corinth City Defense which is the primary military of the CSA representing the GSA. We would like permission to send a sole traveler to your planet in order to discuss some recent findings. Please respond!"_

Harriman looked up at the General, "Should I send a reply?"

Hammond looked at Jack, "What do you think Colonel?"

"It certainly sounds like the one that we met who identified himself as Scott Truman and he got all the acronyms correctly."

Sam shook her head, "I recommend that we allow them to proceed. They are far from Goa'uld space and their gate has been supposedly buried since we last visited them. I doubt they have been compromised."

Daniel pointed out, "Unless the GSA is actually our enemy and the GSA is going to use our trust of them against us."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Indeed, however not likely, their weaponry at their disposal would be equally matched by our own firepower."

General nodded his head, "Alright we will let them visit however I want to Gate room ready for an ambush. Open the iris and send a confirmation Major."

Sam spoke into the radio and sent a confirmation as soldiers ran into the gate room and took their positions around the ramp.

A few moments passed and a young woman stood at the edge of the event horizon and Jack swore, "Aw Hell!" Jack leaned forward and ordered into the mic, "Stand down, hold your fire!"

Hammond looked at the Colonel shocked, "Colonel you had better have a good reason to order my men to stand down so soon."

Teal'c stepped forward, "Colonel O'Neill indeed does have a valid reason, "that is Tenaya."

"You mean to tell me that the Corinthiums have sent us a blind girl?" Hammond barked and SG1 left the control room and went to the gate room.

Hammond watched as the girl jumped as the soldiers all stood down as SG1 approached the young woman before him.

Sam reached out her arm and spoke to the girl, "Tenaya, it is alright I am Major Carter."

Tenaya ducked her head slightly, "Major Carter it is good to hear your voice once more."

"We have many questions for you however before we do that we have to take you to be examined by our medical staff." Sam said gently as she took Tenaya's hand and led her down the ramp.

"Colonel O'Neill I know you said we should call and you visit us when we were ready but there isn't any time. I had to relay this information to you. The GSA representatives told us that you must know the information I carry with me." Tenaya said to the Colonel

SG1PR

Janet walked up to Tenaya in the infirmary, "Janet this is Tenaya, she is from Corinthum."

"Yes, I read the report." Janet nodded with a smile, "Hello Tenaya, I am Dr. Fraiser, is it alright if I take a look at you?"

Tenaya ringed her hands together and then nodded nervously. "I promise I won't do anything unnecessary but I just have to have a peak to make sure you're not carrying any harmful bacteria."

"I am blind, not stupid Doctor!" Tenaya exclaimed, "I know this is a necessary procedure."

Sam hid a smiled at Tenaya's comeback, "Janet, you should remember that she has photo sensitivity to bright lights."

Janet nodded and held up her flashlight, "Tenaya I am just going to check your eyes quickly. I was told that you don't remember how you became blind?"

Tenaya grimaced from the pain as the light glanced briefly across her eyes, "That is correct, my memory was wiped however Dr. K believes that there is evidence that my blindness was caused by a sickness when I was an infant."

Janet placed a stethoscope to Tenaya's chest and listened before calling Dana over to finish the exam. Janet pulled the curtain around Tenaya and beckoned for Sam to follow her into her office.

"What is this all about Janet?" Sam asked once the door was closed.

"When I just listened to Tenaya's heart I heard something else besides her heart."

"What kind of sound?" Sam asked

"I heard a rattling noise that had a rhythmic beat to it. Are you sure her world has no history with the Goa'uld?" Janet asked.

"I am sure however I know that this Dr. K who appears to be a child prodigy as well as one of Corinthum's leading surviving scientists was very worried and protective about something concerning Tenaya and her brother. Something they consider the hybrid experiments."

"I am going to need to do further tests on this matter before I can declare her safe. I am also going to want a heavier guard on her until we know she isn't a danger." Janet shook her head as she picked up her phone to call the General.

SG1PR

Dana looked at Tenaya as she prepared to draw a blood sample, "It is a pleasure to meet someone from Corinthum." Dana nodded as she walked over with a tourniquet and started to fasten it around one arm.

Tenaya stopped Dana, "please take the blood from my other arm, my blood flow is very poor on this side."

Dana nodded and preceded to place the band around Tenaya's other arm. "I was surprised to learn that the SGC had made contact with Corinthum."

Tenaya's face became questioning, "what do you mean?"

Dana set down the needle after applying the Tourniquet and placed Tenaya's hand on her bare wrist hoping the motion would mean something to the other girl. It did because Tenaya quickly looked away and nodded her head.

Janet stepped back into the room as Dana inserted the needle into Tenaya's arm but didn't interfere until the blood had been drawn.

Dana left the room and Janet nodded, "Tenaya I need to ask you a few additional questions."

"You heard something else besides my heart didn't you?" Tenaya nodded sadly, "I was hoping that that would be overlooked when I volunteered to come here."

"You know what is going on inside of you then?" Janet asked surprised

"Yes it is kind of hard not to know." Tenaya nodded, "I was once what you call a cyborg. On Corinthum we are called Hybrids and we were created by Venjix."

"Venjix is the name you gave to the virus that nearly wiped out your people?" Janet asked

Tenaya nodded, "It kidnapped thousands of people and injected many of us with a bionic virus that turned us into hybrids. If you want to do a body scan you can check out my story however I can assure you that I am not contagious and even more I can tell you that my body is in a process of transforming itself back into organic matter."

SG1PR

Janet sat at the briefing table while the closed circuit monitors displayed Tenaya in a VIP room waiting. "I performed two body scans on Tenaya in the last twenty-four hours at her request."

General Hammond nodded, "what did the results say?"

"The results confirmed her story sir. She claims to have been at one time over eighty percent mechanical, she is now at some approximately forty percent and it is falling. I marked evidence of decay in just the twenty four hours however it is very microscopic."

Daniel shook his head, "Well that is far more advanced than we are."

Jack shook his head, "You mean that virus turned her into a machine and now she is turning human again?"

"Yes that is what her story demonstrates. She has no idea how far this transformation will go as she showed me her right hand is completely artificial and she is unsure of if her arm will retain functionality if her right arm transforms back but so far her body has been stabilizing the artificial parts and bringing them into sync with the rest of her body. She also revealed to me that during this time that she was a hybrid she could see however the implants allowing this have since degraded." Janet explained as she revealed the test results.

Jack whistled, "Someone should give Star Trek whatever she is on, it would be handy against the Borg!"

General Hammond nodded ignoring the comment from Jack, "Do we trust her?"

"I think it is safe to trust her. Although; I want to request an opportunity to meet with this Dr. K." Janet shook her head, "I don't see her as any risk to the base."

Jack laughed, "You are going to feel very old yet very dumb to Dr. K. Although I doubt she will come here, apparently she is afraid of the outdoors."

"I have been informed that she is a bit on the young side." Janet responded

SG1PR

Tenaya was escorted into the briefing room and Hammond apologized for the delays in their meeting.

"I understand completely, as SG1 knows we don't allow anyone access to our city without a body scan." Tenaya nodded, "My people also understood that this trip might take a while if you felt at all threatened by what I once was. But they also believed that you would accept me as you seem to have done."

"Yes your people are proving interesting and we greatly anticipate the idea of eventually creating an alliance with you." Hammond nodded his head.

"I hope that one day we will be able to create an alliance however I feel that that may still be a bit in the future. I have come to ask for your help however and to educate you in some of the ways and a bit of history of the GSA." Tenaya explained

"Finally someone is willing to talk! All we have had are very cryptic encounters." Jack exclaimed at the thought of hearing something new.

"Well I hope that my news does not disappoint you." Tenaya shrugged, "After your visit to Corinthum I was pulled from my duties in the wastelands and instead with the aid of a screen reader went to the remains of the Venjix core. There I found some startling information which I took to the representatives."

Sam paused, "I am curious about this screen reader?"

Tenaya smiled, "Of course, a screen reader is a device that we use on Corinthum for people with seeing impairments." She reached into her side bag and pulled out a rectangle device with a surface that was layered with little bumps. "I plug in data cards to this port and it converts the text into a system of raised dots which I can then read or I can plug it into any computer terminal and the screen turns into a keyboard if the terminal I need doesn't have a keyboard I can use and from there I can either save the files I access and read them on my screen or I can use a voice reader to read to me the files to me verbally."

Sam gazed at the device, "That is amazing! We have had a lot of progress with computers recently but never have we come up with anything like that."

Jack nodded his head, "We also haven't destroyed ourselves with a computer virus."

Tenaya sat the device down and gulped on air a little bit. "Colonel, I understand but don't think you are intimidating me at all."

Hammond nodded, "Can we get back on topic please?"

"Well I attempted to search through the Venjix databanks but for the longest time I couldn't find anything." Tenaya explained, "About a month ago I found something however with the help of Gemma. I found that Venjix had uncovered the stargate while demolishing Ledge City. I also found that it tried destroying it but failed as you previously speculated. Venjix then attempted to figure it out but couldn't. None of the records I found showed that it ever got the gate working."

Daniel nodded confused, "and the important information is?"

"Records showed that something or someone came through the stargate," Tenaya blurted out, "However from that point forth Venjix had a special troupe guard the gate but classified all information about it from the generals."

"How are you sure that none of these Generals knew about the gate?" Teal'c asked folding his hands in front of himself.

Tenaya pinched her nose, "I know because I was one of his top generals."

Jack bolted up from his seat, "You… Were on Venjix's side?"

"Yes however not by my own will. Venjix scrubbed my memories and made me believe I was a machine. I will not go into some of the ordeals I went through but you should know that everything I have said is the truth and that I have been purged of any of the virus' control by the antivirus that courses through my veins." Tenaya nodded.

"So you have come to us because something came through your gate?" Daniel reasoned, "Are your people worried that there might be another enemy on your planet? Did the records ever show if this person or thing made contact with this Venjix?"

Tenaya shook her head, "No however whatever came through could be on the planet still unless they never made it into the dome. Venjix kept the gate guarded after that and then during the last year the people of Corinth have been only allowed out of the city under guard because of the nomads and then prior to this visit our gate has been sealed."

Hammond leaned forward, "So does your Colonel want our people to come through and see if we can find your intruder?"

Tenaya shook her head, "No, not at the immediate moment. More so we just want information on people who could have potentially come through the gate and any strengths or weaknesses they might have."

"How do you know it wasn't a member of the GSA come to keep an eye on what was going on?" Daniel theorized.

"We know that it wasn't a GSA member because they don't facilitate the use of the Stargates. In fact our representative was under the impression that the stargate on our planet had been removed prior to our colonization of the planet 9000 years ago."

"We have encountered a world that falls in the middle of GSA space that had a gate." Teal'c enquired

"I don't know much on this topic because as I have said before my memory was scrubbed. However I was given a crash course in GSA history prior to coming here." Tenaya explained, "once a long time ago the original members of the GSA were part of a peaceful coalition with many other races that spanned galaxies but then they went away to focus on another galaxy that had not yet been developed. When they returned the Galaxy had been overrun by an evil race which was just revealed to us as the Goa'uld. After attempts at peace with them which failed the GSA went to war with the Goa'uld and won however they were weakened severely and compromised. During this time of weakness a new enemy appeared and took over an entire sector of space. The GSA feared that the Goa'uld and this new evil would mix and make each other stronger so they sealed themselves into a region of space which successfully locked the evil inside as well. Earth was an anchor point because the power was already strong there all this ended about 12,000 years ago."

"The Goa'uld were already on Earth by that time and they didn't leave until much later in the timeline." Teal'c explained to Tenaya.

"Yes, it has been explained to me that Earth was always considered neutral ground as Earth was the anchor point for the universal power grid and the power intensified when the energy barrier line was drawn at Earth. The GSA managed to guard the space just beyond Earth and if the Goa'uld came too far into GSA space they were met with zero tolerance. But because this energy barrier was meant to keep the darkness in they stopped using the stargates which they had been using for many millennia. They stopped using them because it made it too easy for the darkness to gain access to the Goa'uld. Instead members of the GSA who wish to get from one point to another with little to no travel time facilitate a system that translates into teleportation and uses a system of relay stations to direct the traffic between different worlds. Don't ask me to explain that further because I don't understand the concept." Tenaya finished describing.

Hammond nodded as he took in the information she had piled on top of them. "So all your people want is information about different races out there?"

Before Tenaya could answer Jack interrupted, "So the GSA have forbidden use of the stargate however you just traveled here using one."

"Yes, however it isn't an outright forbidden topic. We are not slaves or restricted to any one thing under the GSA law. We have rights and freedoms. We can choose what is right for each of our planets and individuals have all the right to say yes or no to anything asked of them." Tenaya nodded and explained, "Right now the stargate is something new and even though we have been told about the stargate and the reasons why it isn't used, Colonel Truman has decided that for the time being we will facilitate use of the stargate with caution and discretion."

"And that means?" Hammond asked

"We will most likely seal our gate again until a better method can be devised." Tenaya explained.

Hammond nodded, "I will talk to my superiors about giving you the information you have asked for, I should know by the end of the day."

"I have one more request that was asked of me by the civilian council." Tenaya said after a pause, "I know it might seem strange that all of this was asked by me seeing as I am just one person who many would limit because of my impairment but I was sent because of the relationship I had established with SG1."

"What kind of a request is this one?" Hammond enquired

"This is a request that sort of needs to be kept off of public records just for your peoples own security. I need to locate a group known as Space Patrol Delta. Years ago when the group was formed and they offered to put an agency on Corinthum it was declined because we had these huge dreams of how we were going to protect ourselves that we felt we didn't need the external protection of this group." Tenaya explained, "However now that our pride has been crushed we need to approach them but all requests need to be made in person."

"How will we be of assistance to this feat?" Teal'c enquired.

"We don't have a ship of our own nor does our representative have the means to get us to their headquarters so our only other option would be to approach the group that is stationed here on Earth." Tenaya reasoned.

"I will look into seeing if this group exists however until then why don't you return to your room or get a bite to eat?" the Hammond suggested.

Tenaya nodded in agreement as she rose from her chair while one of her guards took her elbow to guide her to the door. "Thank you for your assistance." She thanked the guard as they walked

"It is not a problem ma'am." The guard smiled as he led her from the room

"You have done this a time or two. I can feel it in the way you lead; most people seem hesitant or unsure if they don't do this regularly." Tenaya said

"My younger sister is blind and I used to lead her around a lot like this so that she didn't have to use her cane or to help her navigate buffet lines." The guard explained.

SG1PR

SG1 was sitting at the table discussing Tenaya's latest request when the Stargate activated. Jack rolled his eyes as they went down to the control room, "who else is going to knock on our door?"

Walter sat at his station and looked up as SG1 and Hammond walked in, "We are receiving Jonas' IDC sir."

"Open the Iris Sargent." Hammond nodded ready to welcome the Kelownan back to the SGC.

Jonas stepped through the stargate and waved at SG1 when he saw them in the control room, "Sorry to come on such short notice but my schedule was clear and I really just needed to get away for a while."

Hammond nodded, "Welcome back Jonas Quinn."

Jonas scratched his head, "Thank you sir, I was hoping you wouldn't mind my coming for a few days."

Daniel leaned in, "I was actually going to give you a call later concerning a request you made before you left."

"Did the people of Corinthum invite you for a visit?" Jonas asked with a smile

"Not quite!" Jack rocked to his toes with a look of desperation

Sam shook her head, "Tenaya is here with us for a short stay."

"Really?" Jonas asked with another smile, "Do you think I could join in with any discussions with Tenaya, I acknowledge I am no longer a part the SGC but I did come to understand some of her peoples culture during our short visit there."

"For some reason, I think Tenaya will like Jonas better than me." Daniel voiced his opinion.

"She likes you just fine Danny-boy." Jack said slapping Daniel's back.

Hammond nodded, "Your knowledge might come in handy in this case."

After everyone had started heading up the steps a technician slipped Jonas a magazine. Jonas nodded and slipped it into his side bag. He wasn't about to reveal where he received his all his tabloids and there was no rule that he couldn't keep getting them even though he lived back on Kelowna. Tabloids were considered filth and trash.

Going into the briefing room Jonas took a seat at the table and grinned at the thought of sitting at this table again. Sam handed him a banana and a coffee and he knew it was made to be. "So what sort of request did Tenaya make? When we visited her world her people didn't want anything from us, nor did they need anything from us."

"They want a list of potential bad guys and their weaknesses because apparently there might be a Goa'uld or other non GSA baddie on Corinthum and they may have been there for some time," Jack responded.

"Are the Corinthiums ready to talk about an alliance with the people of Earth?" Jonas asked

"Not yet, they are more interested on reaching a group they believe is operating here on Earth known as Space Patrol Delta. Apparently they feel this group would be better off protecting then than we would." Sam shook her head.

"Well if all bad guys who might attack their world are like what we ran into on P4Z-4X2 I don't think the SGC would be a good protection for the people of Corinthum." Jonas threw in his advice.

Jack nodded, "Ahh, you mean those Zing-Zane guys?"

Daniel looked at a page in front of him, "I believe the report called them Zangyack Jack"

"Yes, that it did" Jack pointed at Daniel with a nod.

Teal'c looked at the rest of the team with a raised eyebrow.

Jonas stood up and shrugged, "Teal'c do you have one of your copies of the tabloids from five months ago on you?"

Teal'c revealed a magazine and pushed it across the table to Jonas without a word

Jack shook his head, "Really T?"

"I know you don't like my theories about how the Power rangers are connected to this all however I think I may remember something that might prove useful." Jonas flipped open the tabloid and wrote Space Patrol Delta on the white board. In another color he rewrote the S the P and the D before writing Power Rangers above the label."

Sam tilted her head, "Sir Jonas may actually have something. I admit to reading that article and there is the group in New Tech City: Special Police Delta. It just happens to be the same city the mysterious power rangers SPD operated out of."

"Are you really buying this?" Jack protested before turning to Hammond, "Do you believe any of this?"

AN: So in order to hide SPD in the ranks of current day Earth I combined the PR name with the Sentai name which will give them their cover story.


	8. Pieces falling together

AN: See the note at the end for changes to SPD.

* * *

Tenaya sat in the back seat of an SUV. She had been surprised when General Hammond had granted her request after finding potentially what she had asked for. She reached over and felt for Jonas' hand who had begged to join SG1 on this quest with her. "This reminds me of the last time we rode together."

"Except we aren't in the front seat and your brother isn't glaring at me the entire drive." Jonas chuckled.

They had flown across the country and were currently driving to the up and coming metropolis of New Tech city which had recently started developing since the private police force academy had opened up there enticing potential law enforcement officers from all over the world to study at the academy before going on to study at state police academies.

Teal'c sat in the passenger seat while Sam drove. Daniel sat on the other side of Tenaya and Jack had refused to join them saying it was a futile task and they were just taking an alien on a useless trip."

Hammond had been hesitant to allow Tenaya to go however Sam had backed Tenaya up, "What is she going to see sir? We will be on a plane and then a car and she is blind it isn't like she is going to see how our world is laid out."

"Alright she can go but keep her public exposure to a minimum." Hammond had nodded.

Sam pulled into a parking lot and Jonas looked out at the perfectly manicured lawns which were only marred by a group of young recruits out for an orderly jog across the campus. There was an odd rectangular patch of lawn that no one seemed to walk on in between the main campus building and the street.

Daniel and Teal'c climbed out of the SUV and Jonas assisted Tenaya out of the back seat. If they hadn't known better she would look just like any other young woman off of the street. She had been given a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as a pair of fashion sunglasses to ward off any bright lights. Janet had even made her take a cane which she had protested about telling Jonas that she never uses any such assistance back home as it makes her feel different. The cane was currently folded up in her pocket and she simply linked arms with Jonas.

Tenaya breathed in deeply, "The flowers smell so heavenly. The flowers in Corinth don't smell nearly as good and the flowers in the wastelands are so small and only bloom after a cleansing rainfall that they don't give off such nice scents."

Sam looked at Tenaya, "Remember you can't talk about that here."

Tenaya nodded, "I know, I am from Corinth Maine if anyone asks." Tenaya said annoyed, "Although I find it quite amusing that you have so many places called Corinth around here. Back home we only have one city called Corinth."

Daniel laughed, "You have one city!"

Tenaya smiled as she was guided to the door, "True!"

Walking into the main lobby Sam looked around. There was a display with the history of the police force on display and a directory pointing to different lecture halls and the dormitory. At the back of the lobby there was an information desk and a young woman wearing the Special Police Delta uniform sat there with braids wrapped around her head.

"Welcome to the Delta base how can I direct you?" she chirped cheerfully

Tenaya stepped forward, "I need to speak to Commander Cruger."

"Do you have an appointment?" the person chirped back.

"Not really, however, if you tell him that Tenaya from Corinth is here to see him. He should understand who I am." Tenaya explained

"Cadet are you giving these guests a hard time?" A woman wearing a lab coat came over to them with a nod.

The cadet stood and folded her arms behind her back, "No Ma'am!"

"Tenaya, you and your guests can follow me; I will take you to Commander Cruger. We have been expecting a visit from someone from your city." The woman nodded and led the way, "I am Dr. Kat Manx and I am in charge of the science division here, I am responsible for some of the new technology that has been made available to various law enforcement groups."

Sam nodded, "I am Major Samantha Carter and this Murray, Jonas and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"I know much about you all as you will soon find out." Kat nodded as she pressed the button for the top floor next to the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator everyone seemed cautious after Kat's comment. However not a word was said until they were out of the elevator and walking down a hallway filled with classrooms.

Kat pulled out an ID card and swiped it into a card reader but didn't open the door more than enough to place her hand on. "When we walk through this door you are going to see some things that are going to change your way of thinking but you cannot freak out."

Kat opened the door and everyone walked through before Kat joined them letting the door shut behind them. The initial part of the hallway was dark so they didn't see anything however they stepped over a ledge and they found themselves in a see through walkway that extended about a hundred feet over the lawn.

Jonas looked down, "Ok we didn't see this when we walked in."

Kat turned to look at them, "that is because we have entered a subspace pocket that houses the actual power behind the SPD name."

Daniel jumped back when he noticed that Kat now had feline ears and fangs where her canine teeth should be.

"Perhaps it was a good idea that we left Colonel O'Neill behind." Teal'c acknowledged

"Teal'c you may take that hat off, you will not stand out where I will be taking you." Kat acknowledged as she led them to a door on the other side of the walkway.

Sam gasped, "You are GSA aren't you?"

Kat nodded, "We are allied with the GSA although we are not necessarily GSA ourselves however we do extend our services to them."

Jonas prodded, "See I was right!"

Tenaya absorbed everything that was being said from Jonas' side with a smile glad that this had proven to be the correct place.

Just before Kat could reach for the door it swung open and a humanoid alien wearing a uniform stepped out into the walkway. Daniel pointed as the Alien passed by with his elongated sleek grey skin and three tipped clawed hand.

"Uhh is he supposed to be going to that other building?" Daniel asked

Kat nodded, "of course it is fine, and once he leaves this walkway he will have a human appearance. Like me we only appear for what we are inside the actual SPD."

Stepping into a main corridor everyone looked around however unfortunately a man with wild blond hair ran smack into Tenaya spilling a tray of egg shaped objects.

Kat jumped, "Boom, what have I told you about running with my experiments?"

Boom scrambled to pick them up, "Uhh sorry Kat, it won't happen again."

"It is alright Boom why don't you clean up and return them to the lab." Kat smiled with a change in tune.

Jonas helped Tenaya recover and looked back at Boom as he did so.

Once they were around the corner Kat whispered, "Boom is my assistant; he has true potential if he can ever just get his head on straight. He flunked out of the academy after just one day but because the Commander sees something in him as do I we gave him a job here."

It looks like he tries your patience." Daniel noted as he looked around.

As they walked various other aliens passed by them and Sam nodded, "Yes Daniel, Colonel O'Neill staying behind was a very good thing."

A young woman wearing an SPD uniform trimmed in pink walked up to them and pulled her arm to her chest in a form of a salute. "Commander Cruger has asked for a few more moments as he is in conference with Nova."

Kat nodded, "This is B-Squad Cadet Ranger Sydney Drew."

Teal'c observed the young woman, "You are human?"

Syd smiled awkwardly, "Yes, I suppose I am human but that is an odd question now isn't it when you are where the hidden is obvious."

Kat smirked, "Although some things are not so obvious to some people."

Syd rolled her eyes, "If you would like Cruger has asked that you wait in the lounge which is just down this way."

Everyone turned to follow the new comers lead as she led them into a room in the opposite direction. There they encountered many different types of aliens all sitting down sharing in either a meal or playing a game with each other. For the most part they all wore the standard uniform. Syd led the group over to a small group of people who were wearing uniforms similar to hers.

Kat excused herself once she saw that they were alright with waiting in this room. "I have some experiments I need to get back to doing and also consoling Boom about his error in judgment."

"I will keep an eye on them." A young man with Blonde hair who was wearing a white uniform and looked like he couldn't be older than fifteen nodded.

Kat nodded, "Thank you Sam."

Sam introduced himself, "I am Special Operations officer Sam Omega."

Syd giggled, "Sam is the only member of this operation who is human but not from Earth."

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Syd who promptly shut her mouth.

"For Syd's information, I was born here on Earth but a genetic accident had me transferred by an early team when I was only a year old to the new home world of Space Patrol Delta." Sam explained, "I will be seventeen next week."

A girl closer in age to Syd coughed into her hand, "If it matters I am B Squad Cadet Ranger Z Delgado and these are Sky Tate, Bridge Carson and SOPHIE who are all also a part of the B Squad.

SOPHIE looked up at them with a slightly guilty look on her face and then Sam noticed as she looked down that SOPHIE's skin was peeled back on her arm exposing tangled wires.

Omega smiled, "You don't need to be worried, SOPHIE is an android who works for SPD. It is her entire mission to work with our equipment and fine tune any power fluctuations but she is also a mighty fine fighter so she was given the position on B Squad that was vacated by Jack Landers who is currently visiting and was around here."

Just as Omega said that a Black man with dreads stepped through the wall and flopped down on the couch, "You will see some strange things around here and our team isn't even the tip of the iceberg."

Bridge looked at them, "Jack is right; we aren't as strange as some things around here even with our genetic powers that caused us to be social outcasts growing us."

Z nodded, "We were born with really strange and abnormal powers that as babies we couldn't control. Luckily when the GSA reawakened here on Earth we were saved from ourselves and our powers brought more into control. Unfortunately it was too late for Jack and I because we were abandoned by our families who didn't understand us."

"How were your powers brought into control?" Sam asked

Sky nodded, "there is a device here on Earth that the GSA owns that can alter a person's genetic structures. It was used on us. While our powers couldn't be removed altogether we are well within our limits to control our abilities, just don't touch Bridge, his powers are harder to control and sometimes send him into mental overload."

Bridge nodded, "I wear gloves to help control my powers and keep myself removed from touching other people's thoughts. We were allowed to live our normal lives and with the exception of Z, Jack and Sam we were accepted back into our own families. However recently we were all recruited and asked to serve with SPD for a time."

Everyone from the SGC took all this information in however Tenaya drank it all in having heard stories like this passed down from others on her planet.

"Sam do you think this genetic device could be like the one we found that Niirti was using?" Jonas enquired.

"I really don't know Jonas but it sounds like it might be."

Omega nodded, "You don't have to worry about the genetic resequencer that was used on us it is useless against people who don't have a specific gene in their bodies. It is part of a failsafe on the device which is very well hidden from the common eye in a place where no one ever goes."

Tenaya smiled, "Don't worry about the device, no one from the GSA will ever go out seeking people who might have the gene. It goes against the three cardinal rules that are embedded in every member of the GSA."

Daniel looked at Tenaya, "You know of these rules?"

Tenaya nodded, "Everyone on Corinth understands them to some aspect, they are simple and while they only apply to certain people we all understand them and don't misuse the rules."

Omega nodded, "You are from Corinthum!"

"Yes, I am from Corinthum." Tenaya nodded

"My partner who doesn't serve with B Squad like I do is originally from Corinthum, she left the planet years ago though, she calls herself Nova and she was my mentor and trainer as I grew up within SPD."

Sam looked at Tenaya and the rest of B Squad, "So what about these rules that you all follow?"

"Don't use your power for personal gain." Jack began to list off

"Never reveal your identity. Which sort of goes along with the first rule." Bridge explained the second rule.

Never escalate a battle, the GSA is purely a defensive force, we can strike out at an enemy that keeps striking us if they are deemed a big enough threat however." Omega explained.

Jonas looked at Jack, "Isn't what you did earlier considered using your power for personal gain?"

"Nah, man," Jack laughed, "that was just playing around. Using my power for personal gain would be me walking down the street seeing someone about to be hit by a falling object and me phasing that person through a wall to save them from injury."

"Exactly, there is nothing to keep us from playing as long as we don't interfere with other people's lives." Sky replied

There was a deep cough from behind them and Bridge darted over, "May I introduce you to Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger. We call him Doggie because he looks like a big scaly blue dog in his natural form."

"Cadet Carson!" Cruger reprimanded Bridge.

Bridge shut his mouth and returned to the couch.

Cruger looked at Tenaya, "Tenaya I understand that you were sent to petition SPD for the allowance to have a base placed on your world?"

"Yes sir!" Tenaya turned to face the voice and nodded her head. "I was told to try and make contact with you here as it would be faster than waiting for someone to come and check on us from Galactic Prime."

"And it has been a much shorter route. You can discuss this plea with the members of Galactic Prime. Nova is prepping her ship to take you there." Cruger addressed the young Corinthium that stood before him.

Daniel stepped forward, "Tenaya is our guest and we can't just let her go without permission from our superiors."

Cruger growled, "Tenaya is a citizen of the GSA and it is our primary mission to see that citizens of the GSA are looked after."

Tenaya let go of Jonas and turned around, "It is alright, this is the way it is supposed to be. I will have someone dial Earth when I am returned to Corinthum."

Omega took Tenaya's arm and led her towards the door leaving SG1 and Jonas with Cruger and the rest of the B Squad.

"I will attempt to answer some of your questions in the meantime before you must return to your base." Cruger nodded, "I will tell you that after you leave much of this SPD base will change as many of us will be leaving Earth to instead protect Corinthum. We will leave an essentials team behind but we have done the original job that was required by us here."

"You are just going to pack up and leave?" Sam asked

"It is the way it has to be, we allowed you to find out about us and that falls under revealing our identity." Sky nodded, "It is the way our lives go and we only do what is asked of us in order to protect that which we love."

"Come with me and I can explain to you some of the reasons behind why the GSA does what it does." Cruger gestured them out of the room.

* * *

AN: These are just some of the changes I have made to SPD in order to make it fit the current day. Basically one big change is that I took the idea from Dekaranger that aliens appear as human when they are in common day settings so as to not stand out as aliens. SPD outside the secretive Ranger base is known as Special Police Delta and everything pertaining to the rangers is invisible to the everyday eye unless covered by the morphing grid.

The rangers were born with powers that they couldn't control so the GSA stepped in and used a genetic resequencer on them to allow them to control their powers and as such asked them to join them when the time was right.

* * *

So here is chapter 8, while I have chapter 9 mostly written I cannot promise that it will be out in the regular frequency that I have been updating at and then future chapters may also be delayed.

* * *

Please Review  
Feed a starving Writer today!


	9. Shadows of doubt removed

AN: So here is this chapter that I slaved to finish. Let me now hope that I can get chapter ten finished for you in a timely manner. I worry that the story might be progressing faster then I originally pictured it happening as I originally pictured this taking the remainder of Stargate's series to come to a head but I will figure this out.

* * *

"So you just let her walk out of the room with a group of complete strangers!" Jack fumed at the rest of SG1 and Jonas.

Jonas shook his head, "Jack I doubt that there was anything we could have done to stop her. She was well within her own right. SPD are allies of her people, she belonged with them more than she did with us."

General Hammond looked at the team that had just returned from visiting the Special Police. "I have to say I agree with the Colonel on this one."

"Sir with all due respect if you saw what we saw there you would let Tenaya go with them as well. We were in a sophisticated building that could move that was located in a subspace pocket protected by this universal energy and all around us were these aliens and who knows how many live on Earth because outside this building they look just like the rest of us." Sam replied

"And how do we know you haven't been compromised by these aliens Major?" Jack asked

"I don't think you would be able to know sir however I do know that you were recently cloned by the Asguard and that you are afraid of nanobots because of how they aged you."

"The GSA and SPD follow a strict set of rules and I do not believe they would medal with our lives." Daniel replied.

Sam stood up and drew a sketch on the whiteboard, "While with the SPD we learned some interesting things."

General Hammond nodded as Sam began to present her information, "Basically Tenaya told us about how the GSA drew a line across the galaxy in order to seal an evil they faced away from the Goa'uld. Earth is apparently always been an important planet to the GSA because of something they know of as the Universal morphing grid. I still am not clear on what this grid is or what it's supposed to do however we have clarification that the rangers are in fact true; we just can't see them all of the time."

"And do please tell us how we can't see them all the time but we can see damage created by them." Jack leaned back sarcastically, "or at least the victims can remember the damage."

"I was getting to that." Sam explained, "Basically Earth was always a powerful source of this energy so then this line was drawn they used the grid energy and folded it back in on itself looping the energy around Earth. This line now flows over earth and then folds back towards two other planets, whose names were not mentioned, before draping out creating what is now GSA claimed space. This line is heavily defended by the GSA to keep the Goa'uld out and this unknown darkness in."

"The Tok'ra mentioned that the Goa'uld do not acknowledge this GSA as truth." Teal'c asked, "As First Prime I never encountered any of these GSA" Teal'c reasoned

"I guess it is possible that the Goa'uld feared this GSA so much that they now stay away from this line with the exception of Earth." Daniel explained, "The GSA teaches that the energy is so strong that the higher members of the GSA have a hard time existing here on Earth and that they were able to keep this darkness away from Earth so they sat back and monitored the Goa'uld activity with the exception of covert missions where they removed people from Earth on giant ships in order to spread some of the energy around inside their space, but when the Goa'uld left Earth about 3000 years ago they backed away and allowed Earth to sleep as they call it. Recently with this darkness moving in on Earth they have returned by sending rangers to keep the darkness from disabling the energy barrier."

SG1PR

Kim army crawled through a cave behind Trini being careful not to hit her head. They had followed a lead and were now looking for their individual keys that would allow them access to the trunk of keys they had found weeks ago.

Zach yelled back, "I see something just keep coming a few hundred more feet!"

"I did not sign up for this!" Kim groaned as she ducked under another rock before finding the tunnel getting larger. Rising to her knees she began to crawl on her hands and knees.

Trini looked back, "We are almost to the center of this mountain."

"Good I never thought this tunnel would end!" Kim complained as Trini sat up and jumped down a ledge to a plateau ten feet below and Kim quickly followed as they descended further into the cave the two of them stopped when they reached Zach and Jason who stood staring at the sight before them.

Before them lay a bottomless pit that was over twenty feet wide. On the other side was an island with a table set in the middle with five ranger keys set in the middle. Trini knelt down and brushed something off that was covered in dirt.

Dude is that a parrot?" Zach asked looking at the object in Trini's hands

"I think I can fix it." Trini said looking at the circuitry, "the circuitry is very similar to Alpha's and I helped Billy those times we short circuited Alpha."

"What will we do with a robot parrot?" Kim asked

"I assume we will see if it will help us?" Jason said as he handed Trini the small tool kit from his pocket

Trini barely twisted a frayed wire when the bird sprung to life and flapped around the cave. Trini jumped back at the sudden motion as did Kim.

"Who dares wake me up?" the bird screeched

Jason stepped forward, "The GSA has sent us to retrieve the great power that lies just beyond. Will you help us?"

"I will only help you if you take me from here. I have been here for so long that I can't remember how long I slept in this cave." The bird replied

Kim held out her hand, "What do we call you?"

"I am called Navi." The bird announced as it lit upon Kim's arm.

"It is like Circuit." Kim responded as she looked the bird over before explaining, "Circuit was an owl created by the green time force ranger in the year 3000; it could control the time force zords and deploy them to the rangers."

"Are you rangers?" Navi asked

Trini nodded, "We served Earth under Zordon, but now we are on a mission to gather together the ultimate power so that we might win the war for the GSA."

"You served Zordon surely you must be pure of heart." The bird flew across the crevice and returned to them the keys however it held onto the blue key and refused to let it go. "I will only give the fifth key to the blue ranger."

"He has not awakened yet however we are going to get him once we leave this cave." Jason nodded as Zach started to lead them through the tunnel that they have come through.

Navi stopped them and flew to a ledge that he perched on and suddenly the cave wall behind them opened up revealing stairs that formed into the rock back up to the surface. "Two of you must remain here until the other two return with your fifth teammate. It is the only way to judge your true hearts.

Jason nodded, "Trini and Kim you two should go, the SGC already knows your faces." Jason nodded

Kim and Trini started to step forward before Kim turned, "Jason we can't just leave you and Zach here!"

"You have to go get Billy we all can't leave until there are five of us." Zach responded as he pushed Kim towards the steps.

Kim and Trini nodded and they ran up the steps refusing to look back at their friends who were remaining behind. They ran into the campsite and Trini quickly grabbed four devices from her bag.

"Kim put this on" Trini threw an arm band at Kim

Kim held it for a moment, "what is this?"

"It's a personal shield. We are going to need them if we go into the SGC." Trini replied as she slipped an identical one over her arm.

"The SGC has an impenetrable shield over the stargate we won't get through if that is what you are planning on doing." Kim said as they ran for the stargate.

"We have permission to use it and we were told where to find these a while back." Trini explained, "This device is an automatic dialer, it is programmed to take us to earth and then return us to our point of origin." Trini then held up a second device, "This one sends a disruption code which will disable all tech on the other side of the gate that might interfere with gate travel."

Trini pressed a button on the automatic dialer and the gate powered up with a splash of water. Kim breathed in she had never seen a stargate turn on with her own eyes before but Trini seemed a little calmer about the effects.

Kim turned to Trini as she pointed the disruption beam at the stargate, "Do you think it will work?"

Trini took Kim's hand, "I don't know but I guess there is only one way to find out!"

SG1PR

Teal'c walked the corridors of the SGC with Bra'tac and his son Ry'ac when Jack's voice carried out from Sam's lab, "Carter, don't go selling out on me for those Tabloids!"

"Father what is a tabloid?" Ry'ac asked looking up at Teal'c for clarification he had always heard strange things coming from the Tau'ri's mouths but this had to be among the strangest.

Teal'c looked at his son and back to his Bra'tac and seeing similar interest Teal'c began to tell them, "A tabloid is a form of media here. O'Neill doesn't like this form of news because he says it is all lies and fiction."

"Tell me Teal'c what do you think of these tabloids?" Bra'tac asked Teal'c while laying an arm on Teal'c's shoulder.

"I find them useful for a good read as well as informing me on the true nature of what is known as Hollywood's elite. Many Tau'ri worship these 'stars' yet every night they live very poor lives and cause much drama and not the entertainment that the Tau'ri watch on TV." Teal'c described as they headed towards Sam's lab, "Since discovering the tabloids I read them to remind me that the Tau'ri are not perfect. However Colonel O'Neill is talking about a specific column in many tabloids that irks him most of all and that is the topic of a group that calls themselves the power rangers."

Coming into Sam's lab she stood there with a large chart pinned to an easel. On the chart were different columns representing different towns and the reported ranger teams that came from each town. Under the ranger teams were a separate section for GSA members.

Under the New Tech city column were pictures of the B squad cadets plus Jack.

"T, tell Carter that just because a group of police cadets know a big blue dog to which I believe you were probably drugged with something that doesn't make them part of a fictional group of super heroes!" Jack protested as he threw his arms up.

"Sir you weren't there, you have no idea what we say and I think just because of everything we saw and that they were introduced as B-squad cadet ranger makes them the most plausible choice." Sam shook her head as she pulled out a few more pictures.

"I have to agree with Major Carter as I did witness what she saw." Teal'c nodded his head as he picked up a folder from the desk.

"Your all imposters!" Jack cried, "They replaced you while you were at SPD just to get under my skin!"

"No, sir I don't think the GSA would do that. Not now that we know they have a rule to stay out of other people's business. I think if they were going to spy on us they would simply put one of their own here in the SGC. They seem to have the ability and lack of a paper trail able to do such a thing." Sam shook her head.

Bra'tac looked intrigued, "What is this GSA that you talk about?"

"They are a powerful space alliance that long ago won a huge war against the Goa'uld but now they hide behind a mysterious line in space in which Earth seems to be a focal point. Teal'c has already informed us that he knew nothing about the GSA prior to us tripping over them. The Tok'Ra told us that many Goa'uld have written the memories out of their genetic lineage." Sam said as she pointed to a star map that had the supposed energy barrier.

Bra'tac pointed to a place on the line, "I don't know if this helps you or not but there was this one time while I was still a young Jaffa. Apohis' ship stood off against an unknown enemy the two ships seemed to stare each other down but neither fired a shot eventually Apohis just backed away. Many Jaffa were beaten for questioning why we didn't engage."

"You are all crazy, I tell you!" Jack waved his hands about

Sam pinned a picture of Kim, Trini, Billy, Zach and Jason to the board under Angel Grove.

"Did we not clear Dr. Cranston from the list?" Teal'c asked.

"Knowing the rules that we now know I think that we might have just not asked the right questions. And besides I believe that if he isn't a part he at least knows more than he was telling us." Sam explained, "Anyways this list is just a brainstorm to see if we can figure out who the other rangers are."

Daniel walked in with a folder and held out a few pictures, "I dug up some more group photos of Kim and her friends."

Jack took the photos, "These are just pictures of a group of teenagers."

Daniel took the pictures back, "I think that there might be something more there. Look at this first picture you have a group of six tight knit friends." He showed the first picture, "Now the day Trini Kwan, Jason Scott and Zach Taylor left for the peace summit there is a photo dated the next day with three new teens in Kim's photo wearing the same colors as Trini, Jason and Zach."

Jack shrugged, "So she had more than five friends, it is high school and she was popular."

"These three new teens were not present in any photos prior to Trini leaving and the very next day they appear in photos. If Kim had been friends with these three new people there should be pictures of them." Daniel nodded, "There are many other pictures similar to this in which within a day or two of someone leaving town a new person is added to the group and they look as if they have been friends forever."

Sam flipped through the pictures gleaned from Angel Grove and Kimberly Hart's records. "Do you have any names?"

Daniel handed Sam a list as well as pictures of each individual, "Their names are Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya, Justin."

Jack saw the picture of Justin, "You are accusing a thirteen year old boy of being a ranger?"

Daniel shook his head, "Actually he was twelve."

"That is just my point, he was so young." Jack ranted as he looked at the picture

"Well he had an IQ off the scale and was already a Junior in high school." Daniel shrugged, "If he wasn't fighting maybe the GSA was using him because of his IQ. I can also indirectly connect Dr. Cranston to Ashley Hammond via Justin Stewart."

Sam looked at the pictures and noted that while Billy wasn't with the group anymore having reportedly graduated from high school Justin had hung with many of the same friends that Billy had and then suddenly one day he was hanging out with Ashley and her friends. Sam added Ashley and her group of friends to the chart with a nod.

"There is more here that I can directly connect to the power rangers in Angel Grove." Daniel began as he pulled out a picture of Tommy Oliver, "Tommy Oliver graduated from Angel Grove in 1994 He then raced stock cars for his uncle for a while before ending up at MIT which was a bit surprising considering he didn't have the best GPA. After graduating in record time with his Doctorate, this guy was able to pull off incredible amounts of college courses he sort of disappeared into the obscure only to resurface in Reefside as a science teacher." Daniel pulled out a picture, "notice anything familiar about his paleontology club?"

Sam looked at the picture and recognized Kira Ford but then noted that like in all of Kim's pictures each teen wore a separate color that wasn't repeated in anyone else in the club.

Daniel added, "Also note that the club didn't form until after mysterious heroes in spandex appeared and saved the town from rampaging dinosaur robots."

"You do realize that you sound very ridiculous right now right Daniel!" Jack practically yelled, "I mean Dinosaur robots, really!"

Taylor stepped into the lab, "I came to say farewell and Thank you for everything."

Teal'c tilted his head, "Major Earhardt you are just going on your first mission with SG-20."

Taylor shook her head, "No I don't think I will be because I need to do something." Taylor walked up to the bulletin board and pinned her picture under the column for Turtle Cove.

Jack shook his head and ripped the picture down, "Not you as well!"

Taylor reached into her pocket and produced a yellow glass orb, "I cannot tell you if what you have is right or wrong but I can at least give you my name. If you think to the names the Wild force rangers called themselves I think my identity will be made clear."

"Yellow Eagle." Teal'c said flatly

Jack snatched it from her hands and looked at it, "I see these in all the gift shops it is a little plastic figurine fused inside a glass ball." Jack handed it over to Sam. "You do realize this is a court martial worthy offense."

Sam went to take it however just as her fingers touched the edge there was a yellow energy discharge that was very small but Sam jumped away from it.

Taylor whispered, "it is true you have the ability Colonel to be a ranger. Eagle has just proven that. Only people capable of being a ranger can touch the spirits of the Earth. I understand if you want to throw me in jail and court martial me I came here for that reason however know that I am just simply a human being who trusts the Earth."

Jack pushed her away and handed back her knick knack, "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Taylor smiled and nodded as she left the lab.

Sam and Daniel also nodded they felt it was best after all. If they kept her secret she wouldn't need to leave. She was as she said a human being and they couldn't very well punish her for that. A least not when there wasn't anything concrete to hit her with.

Taylor had been gone from the lab for about five minutes when the alarms went off in the base. Instinctively all members of SG1 bolted for the gate room. Not having anything else to do Bra'tac and Ry'ac followed behind.

In the control room General Hammond was already standing watching as the Gate appeared to have a meltdown. The Gate had been dialed in with an incoming wormhole however when they had tried to close the iris the gate started freaking out and the iris slowly opened back up.

The General called for reinforcements to shoot anything that came through the gate. Every other time aside from the Nox or the Tollan that this had happened it had never been good.

Two women walked through the Stargate and proceeded to walk down the ramp however the snipers started shooting but the weapons proved ineffective as the two visitors appeared to be shielded.

Sam leaned forward, "Is that?"

Jack shook his head, "Oh hell it had better not be."

Bra'tac watched as the two walked down the ramp and noted that both of them seemed familiar to SG1.

General Hammond called for a cease fire and SG1 ran into the gate room.

Bra'tac stood with General Hammond and noted the two women's clothes which were loose fitting dark colored pants and a neutral colored peasant shirt. Over the outfit the each wore a loose fitting long coat one wore pink while the other wore yellow.

Sam looked at the one in pink, "I thought the GSA didn't use the stargates anymore?"

The girl in yellow nodded, "This was a special case so we used the tools to get us here."

Jack nodded, "Trini, don't think we know that you are somehow a runaway and that you somehow got through the stargate. Maybe the NID took you."

The girl in yellow looked at the girl in pink, "who are the NID?"

The girl in pink looked up from what she was looking at in her hands, "Colonel I know that you are very wary of our mission however I think you need to open your eyes just a little bit and stop seeing the world through your dark lenses they are making you blind."

Trini nodded, "Kim is correct, You are going to need to accept that this world isn't the world that you thought it was."

Kim held a small band to her mouth, "Are you ready or what? We don't have all day."

SG1 stood at alert not knowing what was going to happen as the Gate suddenly timed out and shut off. To their surprise Dr. Cranston came running into the gate room.

Billy looked at Sam, "I am sorry to say that I haven't finished my analysis of the last set of data from P3X-29N1."

Jack pointed at Billy, "You told us you weren't involved with this group of crazies."

Billy shook his head, "You didn't ask the right questions and technically you asked if I had noticed anything different about Kim, I said no because I was the same as she was. You also asked me if I worked for the GSA when I was 15 technically we didn't know about the GSA back then because our only concern was to protect Earth at all costs."

Sam pointed out, "Jonas asked if you were a ranger."

Billy laughed, "And I said that rangers were supposed to be good fighters, Lucky for myself I am an excellent fighter."

"Did you not say that you had two left feet?" Teal'c asked of Billy

Billy and Kim laughed before Kim replied, "He does have two left feet but that is what makes him a good fighter in his case. His opponent never knows which direction he is going to go in or favor."

Billy looked at Trini, "You have come for me earlier than I planned."

Kim laid her hand on Billy's shoulder, "There was a slight change of plans which forced us to call on you a bit early."

Trini pulled out a small box from her pocket and pressed her finger into it causing the gate to activate without dialing out.

Hammond leaned over Harriman, "What just happened?"

Sargent Harriman looked over the equipment, "I don't know but we are showing an outgoing wormhole. The computer is displaying all the coordinates for an established connection to a previously unknown world. The coordinates are not in any of or dialing systems."

Billy started walking up the ramp with Kim and Trini when Trini turned to face SG1 and General Hammond, "Don't attempt to follow. The gate will be deactivated once we are on the other side so that you will be unable to follow." She disappeared through the gate with Billy and Kim following close behind.

Jack returned to the control room spinning his finger around his ear, "Everyone is crazy and they are feeding off of this whole power ranger thing."

General Hammond shook his head, "I am starting to believe this might be much bigger than we anticipated it to be. I want you to search Dr. Cranston's house and bring back anything that might give us proof."

* * *

AN: I want to note that I actually hate tabloids and I agree more with O'Neill about them. Just to make my point clear. I am only using them in this story because I felt that in a world where rangers are a huge secret there would be something on them in there while the rest of the media shuns them.

AN: I also want to explain some more about the specialists/ pirate rangers if people haven't figured out they are based off of Gokaiger and are compltely AU of what Saban has planned. I used Navi from Gokaiger and because I wasn't able to think of another name for the bird I just used Navi. only time will tell if Navi will be what he is to gokaiger.


	10. Some Answers More Questions

AN:S I really don't know what to say about this chapter, I don't think it is the best so please if you like this please please review and tell me that it is alright.

* * *

Jack picked up a book and flipped through it, "Tell me again how Teal'c got out of this all too fun task?"

Daniel ran his fingers along the edge of a bookcase, "He had already approved to take Bra'tac and Ry'ac off the base. The General was personally supervising this trip. Something about Bra'tac wanting to see what a Texas Barbeque was."

Sam was flipping through Billy's computer which had had a surprisingly easy password for such a tech genius. She hadn't found anything stored on the computer leading her to believe that Billy had a second computer somewhere.

Daniel's fingers ran across something causing him to move some books from the bookshelf. He then pressed on the spot and a small compartment opened up revealing a small cache of items. "Well I have found something."

Jack looked over Daniel's shoulder, "What did you find Danny-boy?"

Daniel carefully removed the items and set them out. There was a small glass circle that almost looked like the spare lens to a pair of glasses. There were a few compact disks and a rectangular medal item that looked like a belt buckle. There was also a medal coin but when Daniel attempted to touch it, it shocked him. "Umm ow!"

Jack reached his hand into the box and picked the coin up and flipped it over, "Well this looks valuable."

Sam came over and attempted to touch it but also received a shock. Both Sam and Daniel looked at Jack with suspicion on their faces.

"What?" Jack asked as he set the coin down next to the other items.

Daniel shook his head and he picked up the glass lens and looked through it, "Sam tell me if this is interesting or not?"

Sam took the lens and held it up to her eye before handing it to Jack, "Sir you might want to take a look at this. Make sure you look at the ceiling."

Jack took the item and looked through it. Jack took it away and looked at the ceiling again, "Why do I get the feeling that this is like one of those magic glasses that lets you see things that aren't always visible. More importantly why does the ceiling say 'you are being watched'?

Sam grabbed a chair and stood on it while running her fingers across the ceiling. Whatever was on the ceiling was under a few good layers of paint and she couldn't quite get it to come loose. Sam stopped after remembering a strange file on the computer she had just been looking at.

Sam went to the computer and opened the program to find a security program that was observing her from above, "The entire room is bugged and they link back to a program on his computer. I can even search back several weeks and see things that have gone on in this room."

Daniel looked at the lens, "You mean to tell me that this thing can detect any kind of listening device?"

"It appears so, I would like to run some tests on this to figure out where it was made and how" Sam responded as she secured the lens

SG1PR

Billy scanned through files on the computer that he had brought with him through the gate. He had brought it just for this reason and now he was observing how SG1 handled exploring the information he had left lying around.

"I don't know how you are doing this man." Zach frowned as he watched Billy spy on a group of people who were currently in a room on the other side of GSA space.

"I have my satellite dish rigged to transmit information to an Aquitian relay network." Billy shrugged, "It always made my work better because I could access everything no matter where I was in the galaxy."

Kim wandered over, "Is leaving Aquitian tech lying around such a great idea?"

Trini shook her head, "If I ever learned anything from being out here it is that people on Earth wouldn't be able to interpret Aquitian tech even if it was staring them in the face."

Billy nodded, "That lens they were playing with. Major Carter is going to test it and when she does her readings are going to come back telling her it is ordinary glass. The tech inside it is so sophisticated and organic that Earth machines won't be able to detect anything."

Kim scratched her head, "I know I was never the best at science but doesn't organic mean natural?"

Jason nodded his head, "Yes, but that is exactly what the Aquitian tech is, much of it grows, they don't build it out of artificial constructs they program and grow bio organic devices. These devices are so small though that they appear to be just impurities to the human eye."

Zach pointed, "Billy can you rewind that there?"

"My cameras are live and I cannot rewind them Zach." Billy shook his head but paid attention as the camera kept recording.

"I see what Zach is pointing at; Jack can handle your broken coin." Kim replied as Jack held the triceratops coin in his hand.

Trini gasped, "You have to have the ranger gene to handle anything related to the power."

Billy nodded, "It was known around the SGC that Jack was recently cloned by the Asguard because his genetics' were of interest."

Kim looked like she was lost in thought, "The Asguard were the little grey aliens at my first meeting right?"

Trini nodded, "They are and have been for quite a long time allies of the GSA."

"They are also allied with Earth," Billy explained, "they publically protect Earth from the Goa'uld while we secretly protect Earth from the evil darkness."

Navi flew over and landed on Zach's shoulder which caused him to groan and attempt to swat the bird away. "Did we really have to bring it with us?"

Kim nodded and held out her arm. Navi came over and perched on her arm, "Zach it was a part of the deal. We got our powers and we brought the bird with us. He might be of use because he was created to guard our powers."

Jason shrugged, "I don't see what the importance of this Colonel O'Neill having the ranger gene is. We have bigger things to worry about. He is too old to be a ranger. I say we just let him go on in his oblivious close minded state."

Billy shook his head, "The Asguard acknowledges that something is special about him. He has a clone so I suggest we get someone to recruit him. He could be useful."

Jason nodded slowly, "We will bring it up next time there is a council in our area."

SG1PR

Sam inserted the disk that had been found into the computer, "Jack pot!"

Daniel turned from the ranger board to look at Sam, "Did you find something?"

Sam spun her computer around and walked over to Daniel. They had searched through everything at the house and brought back what looked like it could be tied to the GSA back to the base. The general had given them permission to sort through it before the NID could try and get its hands into the mix. They had been fairly lucky so far in that the NID didn't seem to care too much about the GSA.

"It appears to be a sort of manifest of different ranger teams." Sam nodded as she sorted through all the information.

Daniel nodded, "I recognize some of these teams that are on the manifest but there are others that don't look familiar."

"It appears that this disk contains all the teams of rangers that operate in the GSA. They appear to exist on different planets." Sam pointed to a line on the description bar, "Aquitar, Triforia, Edenoi, Corinthum, Earth… Did I just say Corinthum?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes you did."

"Next time we are in contact with Tenaya or Corinthum in general we are going to need to see what we can find out about the rangers from them." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"I don't know if they will tell us much about the rangers." Daniel shook his head with a frown.

Sam clicked a button, "I think they will tell us something once we reveal what we know to them."

Daniel gazed upon the screen as Sam flipped through seven photos that each contained very familiar faces.

Jack walked in, "what tabloid do you have your heads stuck in today."

Daniel shook his head, "If this isn't enough to wake you up you might want to go bury yourself now."

Jack looked at the seven pictures and nodded his head, "That is interesting but it still doesn't mean that I believe in the power rangers."

Sam poked through a few more files, "Most of these have the identities sealed and I think it has to do with the GSA rule about not revealing your identity. I do however have a few profiles and some of them match with what we thought but others are a bit off."

"What do you mean a bit off?" Daniel asked as he became worried.

"Well for starters the powers known to them as Mighty Morphin' appear to be unassigned and there is a note saying that they have been damaged. Trini, Zach and Jason do not appear in this list and neither to Billy or Kim. That fact is strange considering the fact that we just got confessions out of them." Sam listed as she walked to her board and moved people around, "Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Katherine and Tommy are listed as Zeo rangers which were still from Angel Grove. Justin is listed as Turbo but he allegedly doesn't have any teammates. Ashley, TJ, Cassie and Carlos are listed as Kerovian rangers alongside an Andros and a Zhane. We also have confirmation on the SPD rangers but other than that all the other Earth rangers appear to have their identities redacted from this file."

"So why are there some of these 'rangers' that have their identities revealed but others don't?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Daniel scratched his cheek, "I have no clue why some rangers are known to us but I do know that the only ones who are revealed to us are ones that we have either met or seem closely connected with ones that we have met."

"Except that a couple that told you that they were rangers are not there." Jack pointed out to Daniel.

"It appears to be that the ranger team that they should be on has been decommissioned for whatever reason for the time being." Sam replied as she looked at the pictures. We also now know that the rangers are far bigger than earth. There is a team on Corinthum and we know them all."

SG1 RPM

Tori leaned into the shadows and breathed deep. She always worried about being seen even though she knew that her ninja training allowed her to move without being seen. The fact that she was in the military took her training to a completely new level of urgency. It was her ability none the less that earned her the right to move through the shadows and make contact with others now that Billy was gone. This fact was made risky because she was serving as enlisted personnel so she didn't have the freedoms an officer would have but she still found a way to slip around the shadows. Everyone had always told her how resourceful she was.

Tori felt someone breathing behind her and she spun around to face a male figure clothed in much the same way she was but with different school insignias on the front. "You took long enough getting here!"

"You try getting through the security at the front of the base without being caught." The person explained, "Why did you have to go and join the military?"

"I don't know but maybe it sounded like a good idea to have one of us inside the walls of this institution." Tori shook her head, "I need you to get back to your brother and inform him that we have a potential recruit."

"Is this for the Ninja academy?" The person asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes and no, I think he could benefit from some training at the academy but I think he is better suited to be one of the new rangers that they are looking to create." Tori explained

"Why send him to an academy then. You don't need to be a ninja to be a ranger." The person shook his head as he looked around.

"This particular person needs to be worked on before he can be approached." Tori explained as she handed over a picture, "He currently lives in a foster home here on the base and goes to the local high school."

The person received the picture and nodded, "I will see that my brother gets this and begins the recruitment phase. Do you know if he has the basic skills to get into an academy? Wouldn't this person be better served at SPD?"

"No because SPD Earth branch have closed their doors for now," Tori shook her head before looking at her watch, "I need to get going before they realize I have slipped off again."

"I will see you. We need to go out to eat again. I will be in town next week if you want to hang out, if you are able to that is." The person nodded before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Tori shook her head before disappearing as well before removing her ninja cover and returning to her uniform and her previous activities.

SG1PR

General Hammond walked into the control room. He had just returned to the base with Teal'c, Bra'tac and Ry'ac after introducing the latter two to a Texas Barbeque. It had been quite the experience to introduce the Jaffa to his culture. He thought that Bra'tac had been quite surprised about what it meant to be from Texas.

Bra'tac and Ry'ac were getting ready to return back to the alpha site and once they arrived to the gate room they started dialing the address to the Alpha site but before that could they could dial out the gate dialed in.

A radio message was received, "I am sorry that this message is so quick," Tenaya's voice issued through the speakers, "I don't have time to stay on the radio but I wanted to tell you that I am back safe and sound on Corinthum and that we will be burying our gate again for the time being. Unfortunately this message is being prerecorded as I am not able to get out to the gate. I arrived back on Corinthum to find a job offer waiting for me. I strongly believe that we will meet again in the not so distant future and that one day our two people will be as one." The gate powered down and Hammond nodded as he prepared to tell SG1 that they had heard from Corinthum.

SG1PR

Major Davis walked into the briefing room and looked at the faces of SG1 who were already present in the room, "General Hammond I have come with the results from the team I led up to New Tech City following the report yesterday about alien activity."

Hammond nodded, "Please tell us what you have found?"

"Well if there is alien activity up there it isn't anything we can detect. We checked members around the Special Police Delta base for mimic devices and we are scanning the entire town but it doesn't seem like any alien activity up there is anything we can find. My team also searched the base and there is no sign of a secret base. A member of the faculty even led my through the building personally checking every door in the building."

Jack leaned back, "See I told you they were all crazy."

Major Davis shook his head, "No, not completely, the faculty member did say that about thirty percent of the students withdrew themselves from classes soon after your visit up there. They couldn't confirm nor deny that something had been going on. But the fact remains that it appears that nothing is going on now."

Sam nodded, "They did tell us that they would most likely be leaving Earth because we had found out their identities."

"Yes they said something about going to be on Corinthum for a time." Daniel nodded as he comprehended the report with their discussion with the members of SPD.

SG1PR (1 week later)

Jon walked into his foster home. Fir security Jack had not been told where he would be living and his foster parents or at least his foster mother had been told to not reveal his location to Jack when he was at work. It was felt that it was better that they keep all connections cut before it became an issue that people realized he was a clone.

Jon hated the thought of living in a foster home but it had actually been quite entertaining to live in the house of Dr. Grayson. Because of his nature of being a clone the Air Forced wanted him close to the SGC for a time so that he could be observed but that he wasn't a risk enough to not be fully out in society.

Jon ducked around a corner as he heard Carter speaking loudly to Dana, "I know I legally can't know anything about this foster child of ours past because of some huge Air Force secret but you have to admit that he is downright strange compared to other fifteen year old boys."

"Carter you just have to believe me when I tell you that he is special and certain people believe he has real potential to do something extraordinary." Dana protested.

Jon rolled his eyes; he could be rich if he had a dollar for every time he had heard that phrase in his short life as a clone. Interested to see what would happen when he announced his presence he kicked the door shut and heard the conversation come to an immediate stop just as he thought it would.

Carter came around the corner, "Hey Buddy, how would you like to go out and throw a ball around?"

Jon rolled his eyes, he didn't appreciate being called Buddy as if he was some five year old who had just lost his parents, "I would rather a cold beer and some fishing." He replied back sarcastically.

Carter raised an eyebrow, "The Beer is a no go as you very well know but we can do fishing. Let me go get my pole from the garage. Why don't you go get yours and meet me by the car?"

Jon nodded and went up to his room however it was quite a shock when he walked out to the car and saw a man with shaggy blond hair standing by the car talking to Carter. In the last week he had seen this person around town quite a bit. It wouldn't be so strange if he had seen him before this past week but he hadn't. The man was too old to be in high school however he would have appeared young to Jack and he seemed to always be where he was. It seemed that he had a stalker but he wasn't going to worry until it became truth or someone else became alarmed.

As Jon approached the man patted Carter on the shoulder and walked off, "Yo, Carter who was that?" He never really thought of it before that second but it sound really strange to be calling this man Carter and he realized that every time someone called for him he looked around expecting to see Sam.

Carter smiled, "He is just a friend of the family."

Jon nodded as he put his pole and tackle box into the back of the car. Something didn't sit right with the explanation but because he was going fishing he would worry about it later.

* * *

AN: Alright so here is chapter 10 I tried my hardest to keep up on this chapter but I lost several days while working on it and as a result I am uploading this story a little later in the day than I would like.

Here are some information: We are most likely not going to see Trini and the gang for a few chapters as well as Corinthum is probably going to disappear again for the time being. SPD has left Earth and I believe they are on Corinthum but only time will tell. Will the Earth lose any more teams with the SGC's meddling?

PLease Feed a Starving writer

_I need thought food my food stores are getting low so if you have something you would like to see message me and I will see if it will help me make some more progress with the story._


	11. Crossing Lines

Justin sighed as he set down the item that he had been holding onto for ages. He had been essentially alone since countdown. Sure he had had his Dad until he had graduated high school at the age of fourteen but then his Dad had been unable to move with him when he had been accepted to MIT. It had been just him and this girl Rose Ortiz who was younger than he was but smart in all the same ways.

One good thing had come out of being at MIT. Tommy had been nearby studying Paleontology so he had somewhere to go when he needed to reminisce about the good times. It was a night at Tommy's that had gotten him onto this secret career path that he now did on his own time. Tommy had introduced him to Hayley. Hayley was a genius and beautiful but she was so much older than he was and oh so not interested in him. Hayley however was helping Tommy plan out a new team of power rangers. This had surprised Justin but Tommy quickly explained that he had been approached with the idea to use his experience to educate a new team. There had only been one problem with this idea and that was Tommy knew peanuts about the actual morphers technology. Justin had quickly jumped at the chance to help Hayley knowing that it would give him something to do.

After Graduation Justin had quickly applied for his driver's license and registered Storm Blaster so that he could keep his only true partner with him at all times. The four years at MIT had killed him because he had not been able to have Storm Blaster with him. For practical reasons Storm Blaster was not his only car however the garage had been turned into a rather nice apartment for the sentient car.

The next person to approach him had been Andrew Hartford. Andrew had long since been put in charge of protecting the remnants of the Corona Aurora. He was also the current safe keeper of a Genetic remodification device that was kept on Earth. Andrew had learned that some factions of the darkness were going to make a move to get their hands on the Corona so that they could use it to free themselves. But at the prospect of making the morphers he had been stumped so he had brought the plans that had been given him to Justin.

Soon after that a dream had led him to RJ. Upon being asked RJ immediately jumped at the prospect of having a set of morphers. He didn't quite understand why he would need them but felt that it would be a good ace up his sleeve if anything ever happened to Pai Zhua. RJ had asked that the morphers be something unique that wouldn't be cumbersome in a battle. At first he had created a hand control seeing as the Pai Zhua style used a lot of fist techniques. However they had proved hard to get off and on repeatedly and RJ ran pizza shop which he planned on using for a cover. So Justin had scrapped the hand controls for sunglasses but allowed the morphed form to retain the hand controls.

Not too long after that Red Lightning had come to him with the spare Red Turbo morpher. TJ had become too busy to moonlight as a second ranger and he had had to choose. TJ still kept in touch with Justin even though he was supposed to be dead to most people on Earth. But with no partner Red Lightning had come to be with Storm Blaster. Justin had hopes that maybe sometime in the near future someone special would be worthy of partnering with Red Lightning but until that day the red car had taken up shop in the double garage with Storm Blaster.

Upon investigation he found that while there were no spare green, yellow or pink morphers that Lightning had the plans for those morphers. So now Justin sat in his basement hidden from the world trying to recreate the morphers. His biggest challenge was in trying to make the new ones look like the old ones but the quality of material was different here on Earth than it was on Edenoi or any of the other planets that Zordon had had access to.

Life was getting discouraging to him though, and he didn't know if he could keep going without a team for much longer. Rangers were most definitely had a pack mentality, they were much stronger when they had a team. Justin's only teammates were the two sentient cars in his garage and they could only provide so much company.

Justin shook his head and proceeded to pick up his projects when the doorbell rang. Turning on his security camera he was surprised to see two people wearing military uniforms standing at his front door.

SG1PR

Jon threw his book bag onto the kitchen chair. While he liked being able to go back to high school and he was actually making sure he got something out of it this time around he still despised the homework which had gotten harder since he had last been in his shoes. Smiling, he thought of the party that would be following the varsity game on Friday night; and of course of all the cheerleaders.

Dana stepped into the kitchen with a deep sigh, "Jon when you have a moment could you come into the living room? I have something I need to discuss with you before Carter gets home."

Jon followed Dana into the living room with a look of curiosity written all over his face.

Dana nodded, "Jon as you know I have to report your progress with the Air Force on how you are adapting to civilian life not to mention life as a teenager."

Jon nodded, "What is this about?"

"I am getting to that point;" Dana said sadly, "Basically the Air Force thinks that while you are doing really well in our house that you could be doing far better. Not to mention that they ideally want you far from your other self as possible."

"So I am being moved to another Foster home?" Jon asked as he took a deep breath knowing that this was something that was going to happen.

"That is what was suggested. It was originally thought that maybe Carter and I would be able to become your legal guardians and we would move with you to another part of the country." Dana explained, "However they think you could do better with another family."

"I understand; I am just glad that you don't want to give me up. I have kind of grown to like you two. You are not like most foster parents that you read about." Jon nodded as he stood to go pack his bags.

Dana held out her hand, "I would wait before you do anything rash Jon. Carter has an idea and the Air Force has already tentatively approved the idea."

Jon turned around and sat on the couch and waited for Carter to get home.

Carted walked into the living room and saw the two glum faces staring back at him, "You started to tell him?"

Dana nodded, "I had to tell him part of it but I wanted you to explain your idea."

Carter set his jacket on the arm of the couch, "I was asked my opinion on the progress you have made in our house and I felt that the only thing that is holding you back is that you have to listen to an authority figure all of the time. I know because of whatever reason I cannot know your files are sealed with the Air Force and I don't believe moving you to another family will help with this issue."

"I would agree with that, Jon nodded, "I have had to be very independent throughout my entire childhood."

Dana smirked and Jon knew it was because Dana knew the full story.

Carter continued, "My theory and solution is not to put you with another family but to send you to boarding school."

Jon shot forward, "Boarding school is for those really smart kids who excel in their studies. I am just an average student who hasn't been to school in years."

Dana held out her hand, "Jon you are very intelligent and I agree with Carter boarding school could be very beneficial to you. You would be able to be in charge of yourself and you would get some of the best education possible."

Carter nodded, "The Air Force at first denied this request because boarding schools are private and are not funded with tax dollars. However if you agree to let us adopt you we are very willing to fund your entire tuition to the school that we are thinking of."

Jon shook his head as he thought about what was being asked of him. He could get out of the awkward situation of having to be in a family all the time but he would have to agree to be adopted by the Grayson's in order to do this.

Dana stood up, "I have to get ready to go to work, why don't you sleep on this and then we can discuss it over breakfast in the morning."

Jon nodded his head before absently walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Taking his book bag he went up to his room forgetting about the snack that he had been thinking about the entire walk from school.

Dana poked her head in after knocking, "Jon can I come in?"

Jon nodded as he looked at Dana, "Yes I was just studying for my history exam."

Dana leaned against the desk, "Jon, I am not trying to push this on you but I would like you to think about the fact that I know you miss having a true last name."

Jon nodded when he had been given this new identity he had had O'Neill stripped from him and the last name of Smith had been put in its place as a place holder.

"I have already looked into the legalities of this matter and if you take our last name of Grayson then there no reason why can't be called Jack again of that is what you want." Dana explained with a nod as she set down a pamphlet, "I will leave you with the school pamphlet do you can look it over."

As Dana walked out of the room Jon called out, "I think it would be too confusing to call myself Jack."

Jon picked up the pamphlet and looked over the cover. The school was called Thunder Bay Academy and it was in the mountains to the south of Blue Bay Harbor in Stone Canyon. Jon smiled he had no connections with that area of California although he had to admit the town sounded familiar.

Turning to his computer he searched Blue Bay Harbor and Stone Canyon and all at once his decision was made, He could go to any old public school and have cheerleaders or he could go to boarding school be on his own and have cheerleaders as well as Surfer girls in bikini's.

SG1PR

Sam led Justin on a tour of the SGC. While Justin a more on the Technical side of science than Billy had been he had been recruited to fill in Billy's position. Sam had been the one to reveal whose position he was taken and the expression had been mildly surprised at the fact that Billy had worked here. Justin had been worried when he had been told that Billy had moved to another base but not overly so that gave off the impression that he had known the other man very well.

Sam grimaced to herself while Justin was very well aware that the SGC knew about the GSA he was not aware that his identity had been leaked. Both she and Daniel had been against this plan but people had suggested it knowing there had been at least one mole in the SGC from the GSA. Justin had been picked because of his achievements in academia as well as his lone wolf status among the ranger world. All the others with known identities had teams and would have been hard to sway. Jack of course had recommended this but he also disregarded Taylor as a ranger. Sam and Daniel weren't making that mistake of looking a gift horse in the mouth and had been watching her. The Air Force was using Justin to try and trap any other member of the GSA which Sam felt was going to end poorly given the fact that Taylor had definitely not indicated that there were any others among the base nor did her interactions demonstrate that she knew anyone other than Eric Myers. But then again nor did Billy's interactions with anyone indicate that he had known even about Taylor or vice versa. Sam wondered how deep the communication ran among rangers.

Justin sighed easily somehow everything seemed right here at the SGC like he was supposed to be here and somehow the members of the SGC seemed almost like a team. He knew he had to be careful because they did know about the GSA and he knew he recognized a few other rangers wandering around. He had heard through the chatter in the morphing grid that Billy had left Earth once again. But to know that once again he was replacing the older genius was a little bittersweet. He had a group of people who respected his genius again but it had been at the expense of Billy.

Justin followed Sam into her lab and while her back was turned he grimaced briefly but quickly covered it up when he noticed that they had Billy's Triceratops morpher. He knew that they couldn't do anything with it as it was broken but it was still worrisome that they had something with such a power level available. Although Justin schemed if he could get a scan of the device he might be able to create a new morpher for the powers and working at the SGC might just give him the opportunity to do just that. He also wondered if this was how they had figured out that Colonel O'Neill's clone was capable of being a ranger.

Justin smiled at that thought. It had been discovered that Jack was capable of being a ranger but then he frowned; the GSA was interested in studying Jack's ability through his clone Jon. What if somehow the SGC had been informed of his identity and they were using him to get to other rangers. Mentally slapping himself he told himself not to worry and that he could handle anything that happened here.

Daniel walked over to Justin, "What do you think of this place?"

Justin smiled, "This place is amazing, to think that the government has been hiding a project as amazing as this is astounding. If I had known I would have been onboard years ago."

"Really because I thought you only just graduated from school?" Jack asked as he watched the younger scientist.

Justin pointed to his head, "Hello Genius here, I am not chop liver and if I had wanted to I probably could have finished school earlier than I did. My friend Rose who is younger than I am has done three times as much schooling than I have. I only muddled through school as I have because I had nowhere to be."

Jack looked confused but shook it off, "He is way too smart for me."

Daniel nodded, "Yes Jack, he is way too smart for you." Daniel turned to Justin, "I am curious though to know what it was like being a child prodigy and going to high school when you were only twelve?"

Justin shrugged, "Well to be honest I didn't know of my heightened intellect until I was twelve and they decided to test me when I was placed in a group home in Angel Grove. People always assumed that up till then I caused trouble for my teachers because I was in the Foster care system moving from family to family."

"Do you not have a family Dr. Justin Stewart?" Teal'c inquired

"I do have a father however for much of my childhood he was declared an unfit guardian because my mother's death hit him really hard." Justin explained, "I had been placed in the group home in Angel Grove in an attempt to place me back with him and luckily it worked out partially because the figured out that I wasn't a problem child just an extremely smart one."

"I am familiar with this Foster system but I was unaware that a parent could have their children removed from their care." Teal'c asked

Jack nodded, "Yes the State can remove a child who is being harmed and place them into the Foster Care system. Most of the children in the system are not orphans they are just children who have been wronged. There are good points and bad points to the system but all children deserve at least the right to grow up in a safe environment if they can't have a loving family of their own."

Daniel shrugged feeling a little uncomfortable by the topic on hand and noted that Justin looked uneasy as well. Discussing foster care experiences were never easy so he decided to intervene, "As intriguing as this topic is do you think we could change it and maybe introduce Justin here to his job?"

Justin nodded, "That would be an excellent idea. I just love discussing my less than ideal childhood but I much rather talking about my job and task expectations."

SG1PR

Jon walked around the campus at Thunder Bay academy. Dana and Carter had brought him up for a tour and while it wasn't certain it was looking very promising about him being able to start there as soon as the adoption was finalized. The pictures had not done the school justice as it sat at the edge of a mountain range overlooking the ocean. The waves were huge and there were tons of girls in bikinis. While the school didn't actually offer Surfing classes they did offer Motocross and even had its own professional track.

The school even offered a year round option for students. While it encouraged students to go visit family during the summer they provided a lot of opportunities for students to try things they would never get to do otherwise like backpacking through the Rockies or rock climbing in the Grand Canyon. Senior students could even tackle Mount Everest. All of this seemed easy compared to going through the stargate but he wasn't going to complain.

Jon's heart stopped when he saw a very familiar man approach Dana and Carter. He groaned as he realized his Stalker had followed him here.

Dana turned to Jon, "Jon we didn't want to make a big deal before but this is Hunter Bradley he is the interim headmaster here. When we were first thinking about boarding school as an option for you, we asked him to come observe you to see if you would be a good fit for his school."

Jon let out a sigh of relief when he realized that this man had not been stalking him but observing him. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He greeted the man who was definitely too young to be a headmaster even from the eyes of a fifteen year old.

Carter explained, "Hunter's family has been involved with this school since it was founded and the previous headmaster passed away unexpectedly a few years ago Hunter was available to fill in. Thunder Bay has high expectations for their faculty and students which is why Hunter has been interim for so long.

Hunter nodded, "If you come here as a student you will be expected to call me Sensei Bradley even though that makes me sound old it is the expectations of the school. Why don't you come take a walk with me Jon and we will discuss your potential future at Thunder Bay."

Jon looked around, "I don't know much about admission interviews but aren't we supposed to sit in your stuffy office with you behind a huge hardwood desk staring me down making me feel uncomfortable?"

"I don't sit behind my desk much and neither did my headmaster. For as long as I have been aware the headmaster at Thunder Bay has always been hands on with the students. We have a very formal relationship but we are always outdoors. You will find that many of your classes will leave the classroom in all types of weather to increase your learning experience." Hunter explained as they walked across the campus.

Jon just nodded as he walked with Hunter but stopped when they reached a large field.

Hunter nodded, "This is the biggest thing about Thunder Bay and the one area that you didn't quite meet up to expectations with."

Jon gulped he of course knew hand to hand combat through his military training but to see an entire field of students practicing martial arts made him uneasy. He had of course read that the school was an academy for students who excelled in Martial arts however he hadn't expected to see an entire class period devoted purely to sparring.

"I saw enough of your ability to believe that you would catch up quickly in this one area," Hunter announced, "and I believe you would be a very good candidate for the school."

Jon nodded his head reluctantly, "How much emphasis do you put on the martial arts?"

Hunter thought for a moment, "Quite a bit, students put in probably close to forty hours a week towards their training and that does not include their schooling or extra-curricular activities. We also put a very heavy focus on our education because without a good education we believe our students won't be able to go anywhere in life."

Jon nodded to that information and he knew he didn't have a problem with that because he definitely did want to make it different this time around.

Hunter paused before looking at Jon again, "I need you to know one other thing, and that is if this gets too much for you, you can't just try to get yourself kicked out. We are not quick to expel around here and if you try to get yourself expelled you might just find yourself pulling extra chores and or training. It is of Thunder Bay's belief that behavioral problems can be trained out of a person. I can attest to that as well, if it hadn't been for the standards this school holds I probably would be locked up in prison because any other school wouldn't have worked with me."

"I think I get it, this is a martial arts school and fighting while not condoned will not earn me a ticket out of here also I will have to keep my grades up," Jon nodded to show that he understood the rules.

Hunter nodded, "Welcome to Thunder Bay, well as soon as the paperwork is complete you can start here. We don't normally do mid semester transfers here but you are caught up in all of your classes and I am eager to get you here to have you begin working on your martial arts."

Jon shook Hunter's hand, "I look forward to starting here Sensei Bradley."

* * *

AN: So I was looking at my timeline while planning out this chapter and I realized that it is highly ridiculous that Tommy had his Doctorate in Dino Thunder even under the normal timeline. Justin and Billy are plausible given their high IQ but it is still ridiculous but I will keep going with it because this is just fiction but oh the little errors you find.


	12. The Web of connections

AN: So I am proud to announce that with this chapter before it even begins I have used 37 rangers and support characters from Power Rangers. This number does not include any character that has been mentioned but has not had any interaction with the SGC or other rangers in the present. Can you comb through the previous eleven chapters and find all 37? By the way there are roughly 114 characters from the series that have a potential to be shown although not all guaranteed (please propose characters you would like to see) . At this time Megaforce will not be included however some of the characters may make a cameo appearance. Do I have a reason for this? Yes I do and frankly it is because as of my starting to write this there is not enough known about the characters and I am using the pirate powers for something else other than a power up that they will receive next season.

* * *

A small select council was being held on KO-35. Daiya and Dimetria were present as well as the Astro rangers and the pirate rangers.

"How much ground have the people of Earth gained on discovering who we are?" Daiya asked

Billy nodded, "from what I can tell they are still mostly in the dark however I do know many of the Angel Grove rangers' Identities. Although this is because I didn't encode those rangers because I knew they already knew of Trini, Kim and myself."

Jason nodded, "I know most of them won't tell anything if they can help it"

Ashley groaned, "Why don't we just open up and tell everyone on Earth about our cause?"

Dimetria shook her head, "Ashley, Will the Earth Human's not use the knowledge against them?"

Andros nodded in understanding, "Ashley I understand here and don't you think if the people were capable of knowing the way we do here on KO-35 that there would be as many secrets?"

Carlos snorted, "Yeah, if they could handle the truth the stargate wouldn't be a huge secret and all the countries would live in peace."

Cassie wrapped her arm around her best friend, "You wouldn't have to hide from your Grandfather."

"Is it not something other than the political warfare that goes on?" Dimetria asked

TJ shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Trini nodded her head slowly, "It isn't just political; the problems on Earth extend into the spiritual and that is where the problems lie."

Zhane agreed with Trini, "Yes I can agree with that. Yes people in the GSA are spiritual but we are all aware and shun the darkness. On Earth the religions mix and twist with light and dark and there is no concept of which is true or not."

Kim stuck out her tongue, "I always hated that no one religion group could agree on which one might be truer and could only attack each other for their beliefs. Of course my family was never religious."

Trini shook her head, "This spiritual battle goes beyond the common everyday religions that the people of Earth practice. It is more a conflict of Mother Earth versus evil this is not inclusive with God or what people believe."

"Can we just move on from this?" Zach asked becoming uneasy.

Daiya nodded, "Yes Zach I did not mean for us to dwell on what your people believe. Religion should play a big part in a culture as it gives a sense of identity and in some cases a true relationship outside your own existence. We Eltarian's ourselves are very religious when it comes to our afterlife. We are also very insistent that we are not Gods' and that there is a power far greater than ourselves."

Zach looked like he was about to protest however he stopped when everyone noticed a newcomer to the small meeting. Trey had come from Triforia to meet with the Eltarian representatives

Jason intervened, "Billy you just said that the SGC knows of all the rangers from Angel Grove?"

"Yes, I left that information behind because I knew that they would find out soon enough and connect the dots." Billy nodded as he affirmed his previous statement.

"I intercepted the last data stream off of Earth and they have Justin working for them. Do you think he might be in any danger?" Jason asked

"I don't think so. The SGC is more bark than it is bite. I think Justin has enough of a head on his shoulders not to reveal anything. I know Taylor is in a position to intervene if it gets dangerous to Justin as is Eric although Taylor said something about telling the team SG1 that she is a ranger."

"We can see that you are having an important council at this moment however our advisors have informed us that the darkness might be trying to aim for another target that could have devastating effects if not stopped." Trey informed the group having waited for a moment to bring the concerns of his unified self forward.

"What power of fear does the darkness have over us?" Dimetria asked nodding her head and solemnly closing her eyes.

Trey nodded, "The Darkness has found the twisted ones."

"The Twisted ones?" Cassie asked with shock as the thought sunk in.

Andros nodded, "Long ago when the Eltarians' became what they are and gave up their home world some took a side with the darkness and began to see themselves as Gods. Because they were Eltarian they are not of the Darkness but they are like the Darkness and they are worse than the Goa'uld that lay outside the barrier."

"They were not always twisted. At one point they wanted nothing more than to maintain a normal life but slowly over time they became bored." Daiya nodded, "I doubt the darkness will be able to break the seal on them however there is a chance that others might meddle."

SG1PR

Justin sat in the garage working on the morphers while Storm Blaster and Red Lightning appeared to converse with each other however Justin understood none of the conversation as they were speaking in their own way and not in the mutual language the cars 'spoke' with their partner. Justin couldn't help but smile as the two cars appeared to be in a good mood.

Justin had had to move his workshop into the garage in this new home because while he knew the SGC knew about the GSA he didn't know how far their knowledge went. Every time he passed Taylor, Dana or Eric he resisted the urge to ask them. Any conversations that they had were kept purely professional and that was the way they all seemed to want it. But when he had moved in he had found that the only place he could make completely secure was the place where the cars stayed; nothing would get past them.

Justin heard a knock to the side door of the garage. Finding it strange that someone would come to that door as he had no lights and kept the windows blacked out while the front door was brightly illuminated in order to encourage anyone who might stop by to use that door. He reached for his monitoring system to check the camera but realized that he hadn't installed the camera over the garage door yet.

Going to the door his signaled both of the cars to fall silent which they promptly did. Carefully Justin moved the display case that he had put in front of the door which displayed all of his martial arts trophies. Once that was moved he slowly opened the door and a dark shadowy figure moved into the room.

"It is about time you answered your door Justin." The person shook their head, "I would have used the front door except I don't want to be seen quite yet."

"I am sorry but who are you?" Justin asked not sure who he was addressing.

"I am sorry that we haven't met before. I have been gone for a long time but I came to you because Tanya mentioned you would be a good person to make contact with." The person explained as they pulled off the black hood to their sweatshirt.

Justin recognized her immediately, "It is good to meet you Aisha."

"Thanks, Tanya has said nothing but good things about you in our letters." Aisha replied, "As you know I have been in Africa since I sent Tanya back with the Zeo crystal but I have not been out of the loop entirely."

Justin nodded, "But now you are following orders and moving in to get ready for whatever is going to happen."

Aisha shook her head, "Not exactly but it is close enough."

"I wish I could offer you a place to hide out however I am not sure how far under the microscope I am by the SGC." Justin replied, "It is hard to stay under the radar."

"I have lodging all set up however what I need is a morpher." Aisha explained as she pulled something from her pocket.

Justin let his eyes pop when he saw what Aisha held in her hands, "You really have had one all this time?"

Aisha nodded, "Yes I had it with me when I stayed in Africa."

"I haven't had a chance to get any of the others morphers but I was going to try and steal the energy readings off of Billy's. The SGC has it. I only just thought of trying to repair the original powers because I have been focusing on the turbo morphers." Justin explained as he showed her to his desk.

Aisha picked them up, "You are doing pretty good work however this material that you are using does not allow for the morphing energy to channel right. It might work in newer morphers however the powers that Zordon created have a slightly different energy signature."

"Have you spent the last ten years studying the morphing grid?" Justin asked her in amazement.

Aisha shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do there was no television in my Aunt's tribe."

"I guess, but if you know what I need to use could you help me find the correct materials and mediums?" Justin asked his strange visitor."

"Of course I can!" Aisha smirked, "I have learned to barter from the best at African trading posts. Of course I will need to go to Angel Grove first but then I will come back here to Colorado to operate out of."

"Why do you need to go to Angel Grove?" Justin asked confused about what Aisha would need to get in Angel Grove.

"For a genius you are just as numb as Billy was," Aisha shook her head; "The stuff we are going to need is not going to come cheap. I know Zordon had a secret stash of intergalactic currency up at the Command Center, I assume it is still there?"

"Well I didn't know anything about this stash so I couldn't tell you anything about it." Justin said cringing at her insult, "But make sure you don't use anything too costly or rare that you could get in trouble for trading with."

"I will shop around and figure everything out and what I either can't get for a reasonable price I will use my connection with Adam to talk to Carlos. Tanya has told me that Adam keeps in touch with Carlos on a fairly regular schedule." Aisha shrugged

"What do you need from me?" Justin asked thinking that he would have to give Aisha something in compensation for her time.

"I need a car," Aisha stated in reply.

"Is Red morphing energy too much for you to handle?" Justin asked as he reached for the red turbo morpher.

"As long as I don't morph it should be alright. But the backlash from morphing with a red morpher might not be such a great idea. I am out of shape; it has been ten years since I last morphed." Aisha shrugged as she took the morpher from Justin.

Before Justin would release the morpher he asked, "You have your driver's license right?"

"Yes, I have actually been back in the states for a year now but I have been flying under the radar checking things out. I got my license a couple of months ago." Aisha nodded and as she took the morpher into her hands she looked down at herself, "You do have something red I can borrow right?"

Justin nodded as he reached into a drawer, he didn't have much but he had gone out to get a few items when he had taken custody of red lightning. He pulled out a red sweatshirt and handed it over to Aisha who took off her black one and put on the red one.

SG1PR

Jon rolled around on his bunk bed trying to fall asleep but sat up suddenly when he heard his roommate Josh begin to put his shoes on.

Jon looked over the edge of the bunk, "What are you doing it is almost midnight?"

Josh looked up at Jon and shrugged, "I have a late night training session with Sensei Bradley. It is only for the best students."

"Why are you training at midnight?" Jon asked confused.

"Why do we train at all?" Josh asked, "You should go back to sleep before we get in trouble for talking after curfew."

Josh waited for the residential advisor to walk the halls before going to his room before darting out the door. Jon rolled his eyes, he had only been at Thunder Bay for a few weeks and he was already noticing that some people seemed to sneak around at odd hours but this was the first time that his roommate, who had started at the beginning of this term, had snuck around to his knowledge. It had to make Jon think that there was some kind of initiation that was run by the older students.

Shaking his head he laid down and counted the dots on the ceiling and attempted to fall asleep but before he could drift off his mind wandered to the upcoming ninja challenge in which a rival martial arts academy or something like that was coming to Thunder bay. Apparently this was the biggest event of the school year and everyone had been training for it. But during the week the lawns had been manicured and all the lamp posts but the ones by the entrance were flying the school colors of navy and crimson. The main entrance was flying the colors of Wind Academy which was Red Yellow and Blue.

The placing of the other school's flags also had him wondering what type of school he was going to. He knew it was normal for schools to have rival schools and make enemies about them but the students who were known to have family history with the school were downright cruel towards the arrival of the other school. Even some of the faculty was ready to chew the other academy to pieces. He hadn't seen much of this angst since he had fought in a war or gone through the stargate. It took school rivalries to a whole new level.

Jon closed his eyes and went to sleep only to have what felt like immediately after being shaken awake by Josh. Groaning as he rolled over, "How can you be so cheerful, you snuck out last night?"

Josh shook his head, "I was only out for about an hour, but you really do need to get up we will be late for breakfast if you don't."

Jon jumped off the bed and went searching for a clean pair of pants.

Josh waited for Jon to finish getting dressed before going down to the dining hall. When they got to the doors there was a crowd of people who were outraged standing around reading a news memo.

Josh and Jon waited until they could get up to read the sign and Josh whistled, "That is going to be a game changer!"

"What does this all mean?" Jon asked looking at his roommate.

"Basically both academies have been fighting out for the right to judge this event as they have for the last four years. Our cooperation is fairly new and as you can tell there is still some animosity between the schools." Josh described, "However a group of three who were loosely aligned with this school but never officially students are going to be the judges because they are a neutral team."

Going inside the dining room Jon stopped in front of the trophy case which displayed pictures of different winners of ninja competitions, "Are they on here?"

Josh nodded and pointed to a picture that was taken in 1992 and the three teens that stood in one picture. Jon stumbled for a moment realizing that the three seemed familiar but he couldn't place them.

"Allegedly they trained at both schools while going to a public high school before moving to Angel Grove where they won the final match in a statewide contest that doesn't happen anymore. They haven't judged a match ever because apparently the girl has been out of the country since 1993." Josh explained as they continued walking.

"But now she is back so they are judging?" Jon asked as they joined the meal line.

"Apparently and not a year too soon," Josh nodded, "I guess Sensei Bradley has been trying to make the schools work together but the strife is just getting worse. Some of the long time families refuse to forgive the Wind Academy for something or other and it is driving the school apart."

Jon began to say something but decided against it as he was served his food. His stomach came first before his curiosity.

SG1PR

Cassie walked into the house afterschool to find Janet talking on the phone with someone, "Yes, yes it will be good to see you again Anton. It has been much too long."

After Janet had hung up Cassie spoke up, "Who was that Mom?"

Janet spun around to face her daughter, "An old friend of mine whom I went to doctorate school with is in town and has asked if I would be available to have dinner with him."

"But tonight is taco night!" Cassie spit back not sure if she liked the idea of Janet going out on a date.

"We aren't going tonight, don't worry. The reservations are for tomorrow and you are invited as well. Anton is bringing his son who is just a few years older than you." Janet shook her head with a knowing smile on her face.

"This had better not be an attempt to match me up with the son of one of your friends." Cassie protested, "I may have broken up with Dom but I will not submit to any arranged marriages that is one thing I won't give in on. I enjoy the freedoms people here on Earth have to pick their own spouse."

Janet laughed as she responded to her daughter's protest, "I don't think I would ever try to arrange a marriage for you. I am just as much against that as you must be. You do these moments are getting fewer and farther between where you remind me of your past. Every day you act more and more like this is the planet you were born on."

"I guess I will have to try harder to remind you that I am from up north," Cassie smiled with a small laugh, "Because remember I am from Canada."

Janet laughed, "Yes you are from up north and I will never forget that. Now how about helping me make the tacos?"

SG1

Janet and Cassie waited in front of one of the nicer restaurants in Colorado Springs. Anton had made the reservations and had agreed to pay for the dinner. Cassie suspected that this was a sign that Anton had loved Janet for years but was only now getting up the courage to ask her out.

Cassie looked at Janet, "So tell me more about this Anton mom?"

Janet closed her eyes, "Well we were in school together although Anton wasn't there for a medical degree he was there for a science degree. We had a few classes together because he took a few anatomy classes. We were from two different worlds in the sense that he came from Money and I was being put through medical school by the Air force."

A rather expensive car pulled up to the valet parking and a well-dressed man a couple years older than Janet handed his keys over to the parking attendant.

To Janet's surprise he walked over to them but he was alone. She had been expecting Anton to bring the son he had been talking about on the phone.

"Janet it is so good to see you again and this must be Cassie, she is such a beautiful young lady." Anton addressed the two people before him.

Cassie sized Anton up trying to figure out what Janet had seen in the man. He wasn't exactly handsome and he stunk of money and overpriced cologne.

Janet hugged Anton, "It is good to see you again."

Anton nodded as they separated, "I must apologize Trent informed me this morning that he was flying home to be with his wife. I hope Cassie won't be too bored with us old timers."

Cassie shook her head, she was used to hanging out with people her Mom's age after all there were very few people that she could talk about her past with and they were all as old as Janet if not older… Teal'c was the oldest at over ninety except he didn't look a day over forty on a bad day.

"Tell us about your son Trent?" Janet asked she had been curious about this son of Anton's because when they had last been together he had not said anything about a family.

Anton nodded as he pulled out a picture of Trent and his parents, "About five years ago I was on a dig and there was a rock slide in a tunnel that we were working on. I got out but not before two of my team was trapped in the rubble. I tried to get them out but they were in too deep. I stayed with them until they passed away from their injuries but they made me promise that I would take care of their son for them."

"I am glad someone like you was able to give the boy a home. I have enjoyed every moment since I adopted Cassie from some distant relatives who could no longer care for her." Janet said as she hugged Cassie.

"Yes adoption can be a good thing but it can also be troublesome especially if the child resents you which unfortunately Trent and I didn't have the greatest early relationship." Anton frowned, "However since he has gotten married he and I have become a lot closer."

"Well you knew I had adopted Cassie, I do remember sharing that bit of information with you. You should have come to me and maybe I could have provided help with any difficulties that you had with Trent."

Cassie tilted her head as she looked at the picture of Trent and felt as if she had seen his picture before.

"I wish I had remembered that," Anton nodded, "it would have helped me so much however I was also dealing with some issues that were a repercussion of the cave in and I was a bit out of it for much of the first year. I was very surprised when I was approved to adopt Trent."

**Please Review**

_This starving author needs your help to keep going on  
Submit your ideas today._


	13. Keeping their distance

AN: Here is chapter 13 at 3:00 in the morning because humidity is keeping me awake.

* * *

Justin sat at Sam's computer. Sam had called him to her lab but when he had gotten there she had been called to the General's office. Justin took that moment to borrow a copy of the data she had collected from the super warrior created by Anubis. The results of the armor tests were frightening and he knew that Anubis' projects needed to be stopped by someone inside the GSA if at all possible. He understood why Anubis had been kicked out but what he didn't understand was how Anubis was able to use so much of the GSA technology. Many others had left of their own volition and they didn't remember half as much, Daniel had been kicked out and he remembered squat.

Copying the data as he heard Sam approach her office he quickly took the disc and hid it. He knew he was going to have to get the disc to a transport location in order to be studied by GSA scientists. The readings needed to be compared to the ranger energy readings.

Sam walked into the lab just as Justin hid the disc inside his shirt, "I know we were supposed to go over the data from the last tests I took of the Kull warrior's armor however I am going to have to reschedule."

"Is there a reason why you need to reschedule?" Justin asked curiously of his supervising officer.

"I have just received word that the Prometheus is ready for her return flight back to Earth. I have volunteered to go along in order to be on hand if anything goes wrong with the jury rigged engines." Sam replied as she collected a few items from her desk.

"Well that is a worthy cause and I hope nothing goes wrong with the ship. I can't wait to see it in person. I have read over the specs of the ship and am in are of what Earth has been able to build albeit with tech that we are 'borrowing' but still." Justin said with a smirk.

Sam shook her head wondering just how much Justin knew of other space faring races that he knew of. She wondered if he had been off world and what his experiences as a ranger had been. She had a hard time believing that this child prodigy had been a ranger when he was only twelve. In the weeks since he had come to the SGC he had failed to indicated anything about his past as a ranger or any connections with the GSA

SG1PR

Jon was walking from a training session to his math class when he saw a red convertible pull into the visitor parking lot. Leaning over to Josh he nodded, "That is a nice car."

Josh nodded, "They might be here for the competition this weekend we should go make sure they know where they are going."

"Why us," Jon asked confused, "there are hundreds of other students wandering around."

"Sensei Bradley has asked that I welcome some of the VIP guests and her car screams VIP." Josh shrugged as Jon followed him over to the car.

Walking over to the car Josh greeted the driver, "Welcome to Thunder Bay Academy, are you here for the team ninja competition?"

The driver got out of the car and stood in front of them, "I am Aisha Campbell, and I am one of the judges. Could you direct me to Sensei Bradley?"

Jon stared at the woman as she removed her sunglasses and smoothed her yellow and red dress.

Josh nodded and pointed back in the direction he had just come from, "He was over by the practice field a few minutes ago. I am Joshua Kendal by the way."

"Joshua it is a pleasure to meet you. Will you be competing?" Aisha asked with a smile.

"No, maybe next year, "Josh said nervously, "I only just began stepping up my training."

Aisha nodded before turning to go in the indicated direction, "I will see you at training tonight then,"

Jon turned to Josh as they headed back towards the math building, "You are going to be going out again tonight?"

"Of course, I have training three times a week and then all day on Saturday and Sunday," Josh shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Sensei Bradley believes I could win next year. Only the best students get chosen to take their training to the level that I am. Maybe if you keep working hard you will be able to join."

Jon shook his head, "All this cloak and dagger stuff is making me nervous."

Josh shook his head, "You shouldn't be nervous, it is just one of the traditions of this school and it is not a fight club if that is what you are worried about."

"I am not worried." Jon shook his head as he walked into the math building making it inside just before the last bell.

SG1PR

Justin looked at the disc in his hands. He was deciding who he needed to get the information to. In the long run he needed to get it to the top of the GSA so it could be analyzed and something devised if Anubis decided to use the super soldiers to cross into GSA space. But he also felt he could analyze the data if he had better computers than the ones at the SGC. He could either go to Tommy's or he could go to see Cam at Ninja Ops.

No Ninja ops was out because the ninja's were getting ready for their annual duel between schools, first wind would take on Thunder as the opening duel of the season and then they would go onto other schools and a victor would be decided in a month's time. Aisha had called to tell him that she would be held up as she had asked to be the judge this year in order to ease the tensions between the two biggest rival schools in the ninja network.

Sighing he shook his head Tommy's computers while they were good were not good enough he needed something more. He was about to face the fact that he wouldn't be able to research into the powers more on his own when he remembered Andrew Hartford had had an impressive set up. Only problem with that was the fact that Andrew Hartford was currently running a ranger operation from that lab and he wasn't supposed to meddle with active rangers, they had to choose their own path before interacting with inactive rangers.

However there was the fact that Andrew's team was an international team that had been assigned to bring the corona aurora back into functional use because otherwise the Darkness had learned they could use it. If he timed his arrival right he could bypass interacting with any member of the team at all and could be in and out of the lab before they returned. Yes he smiled he could do that and he would do that.

SG1PR

Aisha stood with her arms crossed as she watched a group of students train before dinner. It was the eve before the Wind vs. Thunder Ninja competition.

"Is it wise to be watching them train?" A voice called from behind her causing Aisha to spin around.

"Rocky, Adam!" Aisha hugged her longtime friends she had meant to see them before now however their schedules and hers had not matched up so they had ended up reuniting at Thunder Bay.

"It has been way too long!" Adam said as he hugged back.

"10 years is way too long to go without seeing your best friends. You should have visited." Rocky scolded Aisha.

"Sorry, it was difficult to leave my work. You should have come to visit me. You would have loved my Aunt's stories." Aisha said with a huge smile, "I am not watching the competitors."

"Ahh, so these are the students who didn't make the cut for this year?" Rocky asked with a nod.

Aisha nodded as she pointed to one student in particular, "That over there is Jonathon Grayson."

"You mean as in the boy that Dana and Carter adopted with the military concealed past." Adam asked confused.

"That's the boy who somehow shows a super ranger gene," Rocky shook his head, "a super gene that could mean the end of the war?"

Aisha nodded, "That is him, and according to Hunter he has made a lot of progress since he was enrolled here not too long ago. He has somehow had all the right training."

"If he has this super gene why is he here at Thunder Bay? Why not ship him off to the headquarters of SPD?" Adam asked confused, isn't that giving the Ninja's an unfair advantage over other teams?"

Aisha shook her head, "Hunter told me that Thunder Bay won't be keeping him. He will be transferred once he is mentally ready to other GSA organizations for training."

Rocky shook his head, "Mentally ready?"

"That is sort of messed up. How many other rangers out there were never prepared and were just selected off of the street?" Adam asked alarmed that such measures were being taken with this young man.

"I guess it is like sharpening a knife. He needed to hone his skills towards being a ranger. That and I guess Dana was telling Hunter that Jon has a very dubious history when it comes to the rangers. I guess being here is supposed to open his mind to his full potential which is what the GSA needs." Aisha explained.

"I sure hope he is worth it." Rocky shook his head still doubting what was being laid upon the boy who stood before him practicing a kata.

SG1PR

Justin parked Mountain Blaster and hurried to the front door of the mansion. He had called ahead and talked to Andrew and had found out that the rangers were leaving on a mission that should take them up to a week to complete. Confident that he could do what needed to be done in half that time he had finished his journey. He had told General Hammond that he needed to talk with some people for a research project that he was working on independent of the SGC which was party true but he had succeeded in getting a leave of absence from the SGC.

Knocking on the front door an older gentleman opened the door but refused to allow him entrance. Andrew walked through the foyer at that moment and nodded, "Spencer you can let him in, this is Dr. Stewart."

Spencer bowed and begged an apology, "I am sorry I didn't recognize you Dr. Stewart of course you are welcome here."

Justin nodded, "The fault it mine, and I could have announced myself better. But please call me Justin."

Spencer nodded as he went back to his duties as the butler while Andrew showed Justin down to the labs far below the basement off any sort of radar that might pick up his advanced computer systems.

"I thank you for bending the rules Andrew. I really need to do this research but the time wasn't right for me to go to any of the other labs we have at our disposal here on Earth." Justin shook his head as he sat at a computer terminal and began running his analysis.

Andrew nodded, "It has made it very difficult what with SPD leaving Earth, and I now have the most advanced computer system on Earth."

Justin nodded, "Cam has a close second over at Ninja ops however due to the Ninja competitions this weekend I would have been a hindrance using their system."

"I have heard of that," Andrew shook his head, "I am having a hard time figuring out how two GSA member organizations can have a hard time getting along."

"It goes far deeper than the GSA. Wind and Thunder Ninja academies have developed a rivalry from years of challenges and duels. They are working through their differences however it takes a long time to drop all grudges especially from outlying members of each organization." Justin explained.

"I guess," Andrew nodded, "I am going to go make sure if the rangers come back early that they won't disturb you."

Justin nodded as he settled into a simulated battle between the two types of energy signatures.

SG1PR

Ronnie piloted the SHARC back towards the mansion. Will and Mack had both left some important items in their rooms and it was necessary to get them. Rose wanted to pick up an additional scanner from the lab seeing as they needed to go back.

Will saw the jeep first and addressed Mack, "Looks like your Dad has a guest."

As they got closer Mack shook his head, "I have never seen that jeep before, I wonder who could be visiting my Dad."

Parking the SHARC Ronnie shrugged, "It is probably one of your father's investors."

Will crossed his arms, "An investor riding around in a jeep doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Spencer greeted them at the door a little hesitantly, "You only just left what are you doing back so soon?"

"We needed to get some things that we left behind." Dax protested towards Spencer as they were blocked from going any further than the foyer.

Rose sensing that something wasn't right disappeared while Spencer was distracted and made her way towards the elevator shaft while invisible.

Exiting out of the elevator outside the lab she found the doors to the main lab were sealed shut; something that she had never experienced before. Not only were they sealed but the intruder alarms were triggered as she exited the elevator despite being completely invisible.

Reappearing Rose stood there and groaned as she saw Andrew walking towards her, "Rose I need to ask you to leave the lab."

"I only need an additional scanner." Rose begged with a pleading yet innocent look on her face and she saw Andrew lose his composure.

Andrew showed Rose into the lab but stayed right with her making sure she didn't avert her eyes in any one direction for too long however Rose soon saw the person who didn't technically belong in the lab.

Rose stopped in her tracks, "Justin?"

Justin turned slowly around before turning back to his work as he hurried to save his data that he had been working, "Rose I apologize but I am unable to talk right now."

Rose broke away from Justin, "Justin what are you doing here?"

"I can't explain to you everything because I shouldn't even be seeing you right now. If I had known you were here I would never have come here." Justin groaned as he packed up his items and pulled the disc from the computer.

Andrew nodded, "Justin did you get enough done?"

Justin nodded in a hurry, "Yes I did, and I think I will be able to make progress."

Andrew nodded, "If you want I can send your research in the next GSA data stream."

"Thank you Andrew that will be a huge help." Justin handed over a copy of the data on a second disc while he kept the original copy with him.

As Justin left he heard Andrew begin to explain the rougher explanation as to why Justin was there. Justin knew that occasionally former rangers did interact with current ones but only on an as needed basis and he knew this wasn't an as needed basis.

Justin could only hope that Rose kept any calls or letters to a minimum until after she was finished. He knew that now that she knew he knew something he would have to ignore all advances from her. There was a reason why current and past rangers were not supposed to interact outside of dire circumstances and it was because feelings could develop and the more experienced ranger might try to over compensate for the newer rangers lack of experience.

* * *

Please Review  
_Feed a starving author today!_


	14. Explaining

**AN: Apologies for taking so long on updating. I was in the process of writing this a month ago and then our water pump died and that was a week from hell in my house as we figured out how to fix it leaving no time to write. I then began preparing for my tech free vacation (in which I went camping and got to see Skillet) and this week I am just getting back into the swing of things.**

* * *

Somewhere in deep space a nebula disappeared and almost instantaneously a figure who appeared to be a young girl wearing a white dress appeared on a planet far from where the nebula had been.

"Grace what did you learn?" a woman who appeared older asked the young girl.

Grace shrugged, "I spent quite a bit of time with Major Carter but she was quite resistant to my questions of her Daiya."

Andros who had accompanied Daiya out to meet with Grace as she was calling herself, "What did you do to this Major Carter?"

"I didn't do anything to her. I used an Aquitian ship and intimidated the entire crew of the Prometheus into an artificial nebula that I created from my energy signature. While the ship had to fire on them I made sure that they were never in any real danger. They only thought they were." Grace shook her head playfully.

Daiya nodded, "Grace was asked to sort of play with a member of the SGC in order to find out if they know more than our intelligence is able to gather from them."

"A lot of the danger that Major Carter felt was actually in her head however it was exaggerated by her head wound." Grace explained to Andros, "I tried to heal it but while she was curious of me she was far more skeptical and thought I was only in her head."

"What did you learn?" Andros asked at the Eltarian who had taken the form of a young child.

"Like I said Andros they don't know as much as they claim." Grace shook her head truthfully, "They are very concerned about a type of soldier that Anubis has created."

Andros nodded, "Andrew Hartford just sent us the details that he received from Justin concerning those super soldiers as they are being called. It isn't good at all."

Daiya nodded, "Grace I want you to stay close to Major Carter for the time being but don't reveal yourself to her. The Goa'uld are getting daring and we need to know if we should ever intervene."

Grace nodded before disappearing, "I like this assignment because human children have some nice toys."

Daiya shook her head, "when some of our children joined us in this realm they retained their playfulness even though they became one with the morphing grid. Grace is brilliant but she is very playful."

"I see that Daiya but if the Goa'uld need another lesson how will we give it to them. We can't really focus an entire strike force on them. We have our border patrols but other than that we are almost always devoting our true strength to holding the darkness back." Andros explained his tactical knowledge.

Daiya nodded, "Yes but it would be even worse if the two were allowed to mix together."

SG1PR

Rose sat and looked out the window of the SHARC and sighed mournfully wishing that Justin could have given her some answers.

Tyzonn placed his hand over hers, "I think the human phrase is a coin for your thoughts?"

Rose turned towards the alien teammate, "It is a penny for your thoughts."

"Well same thing isn't it?" Tyzonn shrugged not interested in the correctness because he knew what he had said meant the same thing.

"I am trying to figure out why and how I never knew about Justin. We were good friends in school and we looked out for each other. We have kept that philosophy; there aren't too many prodigies like us who remain smart into their adult years. But somehow I never knew that he was somehow connected to Andrew Hartford." Rose said speaking exactly what she had been thinking about.

"I don't think it is so much him connected to Mr. Hartford as it is the other way around." Tyzonn shrugged as he answered back.

Rose tilted her head as she tried to understand, "What do you mean?"

Tyzonn sighed, "I really shouldn't be explaining this to you; but because I see how you are hurting I will explain."

"Ok…" Rose acknowledged but trailed off in confusion.

Tyzonn took a gulp of air, "I have a bit more understanding into this because I am from Mercuria. And our philosophy is a bit different than it is here on Earth. I will begin with the three rules of ranger hood or do you have them memorized?"

Rose nodded, "Never reveal your identity, never use your power for personal gain and never escalate a battle. Andrew made us memorize those on the first day."

Tyzonn nodded, "Those three rules are the building blocks for Mercurian society. We are a part of a galactic organization known as the GSA. While this organization governs our entire society it keeps us free from slavery and known evils. I will tell you our people have their own issues, we aren't perfect but the governing laws of the GSA keep our experiences with other planets and races in line as long as we remember those three rules. We in turn join with the GSA by forming the MSA or the Mercurian Space Alliance."

"And this has to do with Earth how?" Rose asked feeling offended at having to sit through a lesson on social expectations on Mercuria.

"Andrew Hartford is a member of the GSA. The GSA exists here on Earth; he was recruited when the Earth was reawakened thirteen years ago. He was asked to stand watch over the Corona Aurora and he has done what he needs to at great cost for the Earth but it was what needed to be done." Tyzonn explained, "Justin is also a member of the GSA."

"If we are all members of the GSA then how come Justin couldn't tell me that he was a part of it? If you know about other members then shouldn't we all or is it a stigmatism towards humans and we are weaker members?" Rose said uncomfortable at how the wording was coming across.

Tyzonn shook his head, "In quite some terms Mercurians' are more of a junior member then humans are. Humans have a much higher chance of inheriting the ranger gene. But on Mercuria it is the same current rangers can't interact with past rangers. It is thought to inhibit the effectiveness of our ability to do the job we have been asked to do."

"But…"

"But nothing this team has its own skill sets, you saw what kind of a mess happened when the past rangers stepped in and took over for us. We didn't learn anything and if anything trying to tackle our problems their way caused a bigger issue for us." Tyzonn shook his head, "It is better this way for everyone involved."

"But if he isn't supposed to interact then why was he in the lab throwing it in my face that he is higher ranked then I am?" Rose asked while a tear threatened spill over her face.

"I don't think he knew you would be here. Most rangers do not know who the newer members are because it keeps the temptation to see them to a minimum," Tyzonn explained, "Most likely he went because he needed the computers to solve a problem for a project he is working on. I wouldn't worry about this now after we retrieve the jewels you can share everything."

Rose nodded as she came to understand the greater picture behind what she was doing.

"Just remember you are not a GSA member yet," Tyzonn spoke back up, "Because of how the Earth is this is sort of your trial by fire and it is meant to prepare you for how the universe is not how you originally perceived it. Keep your eyes open and you will see the GSA at work."

SG1PR

Ethan paced back and forth across the cyber café, "Why can't Kira or Dr. O do this?"

"Relax bro; it can't be that hard to speak to a team of rangers." Connor said as he leaned calmly against the counter.

"That is easy for you to say, you weren't told to go stand before a team of magicians who could literally turn me into a newt if they so wished to and tell them about the legacy they now lead." Ethan ranted as he paced even more vigorously.

Hailey walked out and shook her head, "You will do fine Ethan and I am sure Merrick is going to be just as nervous as you are, he has never had to speak to another ranger team before. You at least have a bit of experience and you will have Kat with you, she was one of Tommy's closest friends."

"I still don't understand why Dr. O can't come or Kira they would be so much better at this than I would." Ethan complained getting more nervous every second that he had to wait.

Trent walked into the café as he flipped through the proofs he had just received from his latest comic book, "Dr. O is attending a conference with my Dad and Kira is on tour and this needs to be done now. We let them wait this long because they have been rebuilding their magic realm."

"I have to stay here to run the café and Conner has league signups for his soccer camp." Hailey added.

Kat walked into the café, "Sorry I am a little late but Merrick was behind schedule."

Hailey reached out her hand, "It is nice to see you again Kat; we really should visit more often."

Kat nodded, "I was surprised to hear that you had taken on Tommy's offer of taking over for him as the Black dino-ranger."

"Yes well I have always wondered what it was like for Tommy and the others and then this offer came and I couldn't refuse it." Hailey nodded, "Not to be ruse but do you think you could get Ethan out of here before he wears a hole in my floor?"

Kat laughed and nodded, "Let's go, Merrick is waiting in the car and I can tell you he isn't so sure about motorized forms of travel."

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Please tell me he left his pet wolf home?"

Kat groaned knowing the rest of this trip was going to be quite interesting.

Getting into the car Kat tried to strike up conversation between Ethan in the front seat and Merrick who was in the back holding on for dear life before Ethan could bring up the delicate topic of Zen-Aku. "Merrick how come you chose to come on this trip with us?"

"I know I don't keep much contact with other rangers outside the other Wild Force rangers however after exploring through my peoples history at the library I believe that the people of the mystic realm might have some answers as to the fate of our people who scattered in the attacks. We are both brethren of the Earth." Merrick explained

Ethan went to open his mouth but Kat shot him a warning glance so Ethan closed his mouth for a second before speaking, "What was it like three thousand years ago?"

Merrick thought for a moment, "Earth was a much simpler place although it wasn't quite what you all think it was like. The people of Animaria lived in harmony with nature as well as good representatives of the GSA. News from traders told us that it wasn't so peaceful in other parts of the world that a treaty had allowed an enemy to be present on Earth."

Kat nodded, "That enemy is known to us now as the Goa'uld, not long after the fall of Animaria they were forced to leave the Earth. They are still out there but in recent years they have taken a renewed interest in the Earth and it is part of the reason that the Earth is so hyper-vigilant because under no circumstance can the darkness be allowed to join with the Goa'uld."

"Yes the Earth was pretty much at peace with itself and much of the planet was ruled in fairness. It was vastly different from the world we live in now, yes there was suffering but the general spirit of the people was so much more carefree." Merrick nodded as he relaxed.

Kat explained, "From what I understand the difference between the Earth of then and the earth of now is a side effect from sleeping for three thousand years and the intense feel of the morphing grid being wrapped around our planet slinging itself back on itself. My understanding is that once long ago after Animaria fell the Eltarians arranged for a group of people to travel from Earth to a planet that is now known as Miranoi and then they sent the powers of the Earth into a deep sleep in order to keep more evil away from the planet. Perhaps one day you can meet with people from Miranoi and see if they know anything as well."

"I wish the Earth would be like that again," Ethan muttered, "Next exit is for Briarwood."

Kat nodded and prepared for the next exit, "Tanya scouted out the town for us and she said that the town will seem slightly off to us because of our powers."

"What do you mean Kat?" Merrick asked still holding onto the side of the car.

"I don't know if you are familiar with the masking technology that they used in New Tech city but they are using something similar here in Briarwood to mask the identity of the fairy's and goblins that have come out of the magic realm. We will be able to see their true forms overlaid with their masked form." Kat explained, "However you don't want to stare too long because they get uneasy if people appear to single them out."

PRPR

Claire sat on a couch and talked to Madison and Vida as they worked while Xander and Chip checked the inventory in the back.

Vida pointed out as three people came into the music shop and started poking through the records. At first she wanted to brush them off as tourists but something didn't seem right about them to her.

Claire gasped as she looked towards the group that was catching the others eyes, "They have auras similar to your own.

Madison looked in the indicated direction and saw the three people in question. There were two guys and one woman. One of the guys was looking at a record with complete awe on his face and something told her he definitely wasn't familiar with modern society, "Claire are you sure they just aren't travelers from the mystic realm?"

Claire shook her head, "No they have ranger auras."

Vida snapped her head towards them, "Ranger auras?"

"I think you have spent a little too much time in the magic realm." Vida shook her head but noticed that Madison was nowhere near them anymore. Looking around she saw her sister walking closer to the strange group in question. Jumping up she pulled Claire along with her.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" Madison asked from as she came up to them

The blond haired woman nodded, "We need help locating the rangers. We have an important message for them."

Madison becoming nervous shook her head, "I am sorry but why would you be looking for the rangers here in this music shop?"

Ethan spoke out, "A guy called Xander told my friend Kira that he worked in a music store in Briarwood."

Madison shook her head attempting to cover up, "I am sorry I am sure there are other people named Xander in this city and there are other music stores."

Merrick shook his head and blatantly said what the others were trying to avoid, "We are rangers looking for other rangers."

Kat attempted to quiet Merrick before he blew their cover but realized she was making it worse as she went along.

Xander having heard his name came out from the back room and looked at the group of people congregating in the front of the store, "Did I hear someone mention my name and say they were rangers?"

Kat nodded, "I take it you are Xander, the one who was recruited to help the Overdrive team in their time of need?"

"Yes that would be me. Do you know Adam?" Xander asked looking the three of them up and down.

Kat nodded, "Adam is a teammate of mine and Kira is a teammate of Ethan's here."

"I was under the impression that rangers kept to themselves." Xander looked at the three of them, "So what brings you here?"

Ethan nodded, "It is my understanding that you were only told so much when you were recruited to join the alumni team despite not having been briefed. If we had had anything to do with it we would never have let _ recruit you."

Kat nodded, "the other rangers walked on eggshells to make sure you didn't know how much they knew."

"What do you mean know as much as you do, we are rangers as well," Vida protested loudly.

Kat cringed, "Is there somewhere more privet where we can talk together. Somewhere all of your team can be in attendance?"

SG1PR

Nick paced across Root Core, "You mean to tell us that our battle isn't even close to being won and that we are being requested to join another organization known as the GSA?"

Ethan nodded, "I know this isn't the ideal way of telling you all however you are free to decline and say no. other rangers in the past have walked away however I can tell you that if you say no, you will not get to see just how strong a warrior you can become."

Chip shrugged, "is it one for all or can we individually join up with the cause?"

Kat shook her head, "We have never had a team say that some will join and the others don't want to so I don't know how that would work however I would assume the ones who choose would be relocated so that they aren't a security risk."

Ethan held up his fingers, "Well Jack didn't say yes nor did he say no but he surrendered his powers however rumor has it he is being a secret informant in New Tech City while the rest of his former team has relocated."

"So if we say yes we will stay together?" Nick asked looking at his parents and cousin as well as his team.

"For the most part, some might be assigned to travel to other parts of the country but you would all stay on Earth and continue with your duties here." Merrick nodded, "one of my teammates is currently assigned to a military unit in Colorado but we see her whenever we need to do a group task. Everything always works out."

Nick walked off to discuss with his parents before returning with a decision, "Are we allowed to think on this for a little while?"

Ethan nodded, "Of course we can even give you some names of people who can give you varying answers to your questions. We would never ask you to go into this blindly."

Kat held out a disc, "unfortunately you only have one month because we need to have your decision for the next overload meeting."

Udonna took the disc, "How is it that this technology can exist here?"

Merrick explained, "I don't know much about the technology but it has to do with the fact that it is a part of the morphing grid. That isn't your standard issue earth device."

Leanbow took the disc and turned it over, "how interesting and this will tell us all we need to know about the GSA and other people in our area that we can talk to?"

Kat nodded, "Yes it will."

Merrick spoke up again, "I haven't discussed this with my companions but with your leave I will remain here with you for the time being. I would like to learn about your civilization."

Ethan face palmed himself, "But you told me you left Zen Aku back in Turtle Cove."

"I told you no such thing. Zen Aku is my shadow and he goes wherever I go, he just was not in Kat's car with you because I knew he would bother you."

* * *

AN: So this chapter sort of goes into how the teams are told and why they aren't told right off. It deviates from Star Gate with not too much talked about stargate. I am going to try and get one more chapter written up soon.


End file.
